Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele
by BitPoet
Summary: Harrys siebtes Jahr, nach den Ereignissen des HBP. Bleibt zwischen der Jagd nach den Horcruxen und der Vorbereitung auf die letzte Schlacht noch Zeit für eine gewisse rothaarige Hexe...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Das ist das erste Kapitel von Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele. Voraussichtlich werden es etwas mehr als 30 Kapitel, und im Moment ist Kapitel 11 fertig. Allerdings schreibe ich die Geschichte in Englisch (hier auf zu finden als "Harry Potter and the Fifth Soul") und übersetze sie erst danach ins Deutsche.

Die Geschichte ist meine Version von Harrys siebtem Jahr in Hogwarts, und am Ende steht die unausweichliche Konfrontation mit Lord Voldemort. Dazwischen liegen Abenteuer, Liebe, Erfahrungen, Ängste, lustige und traurige Momente. Ich versuche, direkt nach HBP anzuknüfen und so weit wie irgend möglich am Kanon zu bleiben, falls ihr also einen Fehler findet, laut schreien (oder besser in ein Review verpacken).

Ich hoffe, Ihr habt viel Spaß beim lesen. Laßt mich wissen, ob es Euch gefallen hat.

Erklärung:

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kaptitel 1 – Zerbrochener Zauber**

Es war eine angenehm warme Sommernacht, und der Mond malte silberne Blitzlichter auf den Bäumen und Büschen im Garten von Haus Nummer 4 im Ligusterweg. Alles war leise und dunkel, mit Ausnahme eines Lichtschimmers von einem der Fenster. An seinem Schreibtisch im Schlafzimmer oberhalb der Treppe saß Harry Potter, dunkle Ringe um seine Augen, und sah bei genauer Betrachtung so aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Was auch zutraf.

Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf und öffnete das Fenster. Sich zu seiner Schneeeule umdrehend sagte er: "I vermute Du möchtest mal wieder ein wenig auf die Jagd gehen, Hedwig." Die Eule hutete freudig in ihrem bereits geöffneten Käfig und flatterte auf Harrys Schulter. Nachdem sie liebevoll an seinem Orläppchen genippt hatte breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und glitt lautlos hinaus in die Nacht. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte das selbe tun. Auf die Jagd gehen."

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Kälte wieder durch seinen Körper strömte. Die Ereignisse vom Kampf in Hogwarts waren noch immer frisch in seiner Erinnerung. Er hatte versucht zu schlafen, doch immer wenn er seine Augen schloss sah der das Bild von Professor Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und so etwas wie ein Großvater für Harry, als er zu Boden stürzte, seine Brust vom kalten, grünen Blitz des Avada Kedevara Fluchs durchbohrt. Wieder ergriff das allzu vertraute Gefühl der Verzweiflung von ihm Besitz, und die Gesichter all derer, die er verloren hatte, erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge. Seine Eltern, getötet durch die Hand Voldemorts, des dunklen Herrschers, seines Feindes. Cedric Diggory, getötet auf Voldemorts Befehl nachdem dieser seinen Körper zurückerlangt hatte, am Ende des Trimagischen Turniers. Sirius Black, sein Taufpate und Freund, der in der Abteilung für Mysterien im Ministerium für Magie durch den Schleier des Todes gestoßen worden war, von Bellatrix Lestrange, einer der engsten Vertrauten von Voldemort. Und schließlich Dumbledore, getötet von Harrys Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Professor Snape.

Harry war nicht in der Lage, den Hass den er für Snape empfand in Worte zu fassen. Snape war von je her als Totesser bekannt, wie die Anhänger Voldemorts sich selbst nannten. Nur Dumbledore hatte daran geglaubt, dass Snape die dunkle Seite verlassen hatte, und hatte ihn stets vor dem Misstrauen der Menschen um ihn herum beschützt.

Harry bemerkte, dass er plötzlich nicht mehr in seinem Raum saß. Erschrocken schaute er um sich und sah, dass er sich in der Nähe des Sees von Hogwarts befand – dem Ort, an den er immer ging, wenn er über etwas nachdenken musste. Irgendwie hatte der Anblick des Himmels, wie er sich in den leichten Wellen des Wassers spiegelte, eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. In der Ferne schoss ein Tentakel aus dem Wasser und verschwand genauso schnell wieder. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass jemand neben ihm stand. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig herum und blickte in das Gesicht einer jungen Hexe mit lockigen, roten Haaren und Sommersprossen überall im Gesicht. Ihren Augen wirkten ein wenig traurig, und fragend. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich über seinen Lippen aus, und ein Gefühl von Erleichterung spülte seine schlimmsten Ängste davon.

"Ginny."

"Harry."

Mehr musste nicht gesagt werden. Wenn es eine Person gab, die ihn trösten konnte, dann war sie es. Er fragte sich stets wie es geschehen hatte können dass sie sich so nahe gekommen waren, gerade in diesem Jahr voller Angst, Chaos und Tod. Er sah dass sie ihre Hand nach seiner ausstreckte und tat das selbe, als ein starkes Ziehen seinen Bauch ergriff und er plötzlich durch die Dunkelheit geschleudert wurde. Bevor er auch nur einen Blick auf seine neue Umgebung werfen konnte, stach eine zischende Stimme durch seinen Kopf."

"Da bist du ja, Potter. Ohne den Schutz Dumbledores. Der alte Narr hätte wissen müssen dass du sein Untergang sein würdest."

Ein unerträglicher, brennender Schmerz schoss durch die Narbe an Harrys Stirn als das grausame, sich überschlagende Gelächter von Voldemort seine Ohren füllte. Der Schmerz war so intensiv dass er kaum in der Lage war, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Irgendwie erkannte er aber doch, dass er – oder vielmehr Voldemort, durch dessen Augen er gerade sah – vor dem Anwesen der Riddles stand.

"Ich sehe du erkennst diesen Platz wieder. Es war eine nette Begegnung, die wir hier hatten, denkst Du nicht auch?"

Harry versuchte verzweifelt, Voldemort aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, und konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf seine Kenntnisse in Okklumentik, aber ohne Wirkung. Neuer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kopf als Voldemort wieder lachte.

"Ich hatte wirklich vorgehabt es hier ein für alle mal zu beenden. Das hätte uns beiden einigen Ärger erspart. Aber auch in dem Bisschen Zeit, das deine Flucht dir gebracht hat, war deine einzige Leistung dass du die, die dir nahe standen, in den Tod geführt hast."

"Das ist nicht wahr, du Bastard!" Harry schaffte es trotz der Schmerzen, die ihn beinah ohnmächtig werden ließen, laut zu schreien.

"Ah, endlich deine Stimme wiedergefunden, Potter? Aber warte, nach dem was ich in dem Traum sehen konnte, den du mir so entgegenkommend gezeigt hast, hast du ausnahmsweise Recht. Es gibt jemanden der dir sehr nahe steht und nicht tot ist. Noch nicht. Aber ich wage zu sagen, dass hier Abhilfe geschaffen wird."

Ein Bild von Ginny tauchte vor seinen Augen auf, ihr Gesicht verzerrt von Grauen und Schmerz. Mit einem kalten knacken explodierte ein Blitz aus grünem Licht auf ihrer Brust, und ihre Augen wurden ausdruckslos. Harrys Herz schien sich in Stein zu verwandeln, als er den Tod seiner Liebe sah, und unglaublicher Schmerz schnitt durch seinen Kopf. "Neeeeiiiinnnn!" Schrie er, als die Szene wieder und wieder, scheinbar endlos, vor seinen Augen ablief.

Erst ein lautest Krachen neben ihm riss ihn heraus. Mit dem stechenden Schmerz, der noch immer durhc seine Stirn tobte, fand er sich auf dem Boden in seinem Zimmer wieder. Sein Stuhl war umgefallen, und Unmengen von Pergamentbögen, die zuvor auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatten, übersähten den Fußboden. Im Türrahmen sah er seinen Onkel, Vernon Dursley, das Gesicht röter als er es jeh erlebt hatte, die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen.

"I HABE GENUG VON DEINEM KRANKEN, IRREN VERHALTEN DU UNDANKBARER BASTARD! DU WIRST UNSER HAUS IN DIESEM AUGENBLICK VERLASSEN, ODER ICH WERDE DIR DIE SEELE AUS DEM LEIB PRÜGELN BIS DU NIRGENDWO MEHR HINGEHST!"

"Es tut mir leid," versuchte Harry sich stammelnd zu entschuldigen, doch seine Onkel begann sofort wieder zu toben.

"VERSUCH NICHT, MIR IRGENDEINE VON DEINEN KRANKEN GESCHICHTEN ZU VERKAUFEN. HAU! JETZT! AB!"

Sein Onkel stand drohend über ihn gebeugt, die Faust geballt und bereit, zuzuschlagen. Dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen nach urteilend war Harry sich sicher, dass er diesmal komplett durchgedreht war. Worte würden hier nichts fruchten. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um den Blick klarzubringen und tastete in der Seitentasche seiner Robe, die er seit seiner Ankunft nicht abgelegt hatte. Sein Zauberstab war da, und wenigstens hatte er seine Brille immer noch auf.

"DU HAST DREI SEKUNDEN!" Donnerte Vernon Dursleys Stimme, und Harry wollte nicht darauf warten herauszufinden ob er es wirklich ernst meinte. Immer noch schwindlig von dem ganzen Schmerz schaffte er es doch auzuspringen, und rannte durch die Tür und über die Treppe so schnell er konnte. Natürlich könnte er sich mit seinem Zauberstab verteidigen, aber er war noch nicht erwachsen und durfte deshalb ausserhalb der Schule keine Magie benutzen. Das würde seine Schwierigkeiten nur noch größer machen. Als er zur Eingangstür rannte konnte er das Tante Petunia in der Küche sehen, im Gesicht nicht das im entferntesten an Mitgefühl erinnerte. Sein Cousin Dudley sah ihm mit einem befriedigten Grinsen vom Wohnzimmer aus zu.

Onkel Vernons Stimme donnerte erneut durch das Haus. "UND DASS DU ODER EINER DEINER KRANKEN ART ES NIEMALS WIEDER WAGT EINEN FUSS AUF MEINEN GRUND UND BODEN ZU SETZEN. NIEMALS!"

Harry riss die Tür auf und stolperte in die vom Mond beschienene Nacht hinaus. Er warf keinen Blick zurück als er die Straße entlangrannte, bis er sicher ausserhalb der Sichtweite von Haus Nummer 4 war. Keuchend stand er am Straßenrand, nicht sicher was gerade geschehen war. Dann stürzte alles auf ihn ein. Voldemort hatte damit gedroht, Ginny zu töten, und die Dursleys hatten ihn aus dem Haus geworfen. Und auch wenn er die Dursleys und das Leben bei ihnen hasste, wusste er nur zu gut dass ihr Heim der sicherste Platz für ihn gewesen war, den es gab. Der Blutbund aus uralter Magie, den Dumbledore auf ihnen platziert hatte, war sogar für Voldemort zu mächtig gewesen.

Er blickte über die spärlich beleuchtete Straße, unsicher wohin er gehen sollte. Gehen würde ihn nirgendwohin bringen. Vielleicht könnte der den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen und zum Grimauld Place fahren. Nein, Grimauld Place, das einst Sirius gehörte und nun Harrys Eigentum war, war nicht mehr länger sicher. Im letzten Jahr war es als Hauptquartier des Orden des Phoenix genutzt worden, geschützt durch den Fidelius Zauber, mit Dumbledore als Geheimnisträger. Jetzt, wo Dumbledore tot war...

In dem Augenblick sprang eine irgenwie bekannt aussehende Katze leichtfüßig von einer der steinernen Gartensäulen neben ihm. Als ihre starren Augen seinem Blick begegneten erkannte er sie sofort.

"Professor McGonagall! Gott sei Dank!"

In einer Sekunde stand auf dem Fleck, auf dem soeben noch die Katze gewesen war, seine Lehrerin in Verwandlung und stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Ihr Blick sah alles andere als erfreut aus.

"Mister Potter! Nach allem, was schon geschehen ist, haben sie denn nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung davon, wie gefährlich es ist herumzustreunern, vor allem nachts und mit niemandem hier, sie zu beschützen?"

"Es tut mir leid, Professor McGonagall. Aber ich tue das nicht aus freien Stücken."

Die Verwandlungslehrerin zog ihre Augenbrauen neugierig hoch. "Würde es ihnen dann etwas ausmachen, mir ihre Gründe zu erklären? Und bitte machen sie schnell, dieser Ort ist alles andere als sicher."

"Natürlich. Sehen sie, Professor, ich bin eingeschlafen und hatte eine weitere, ähm, Vision von Voldemort. Er drohte damit, Ginny zu töten, und ließ die Szene wie sie stirbt immer und immer wieder vor meinen Augen ablaufen." Die Verzweiflung umklammerte sein Herz wieder, und er musste tief in der kalten Nachtluft einatmen bevor er weiterreden konnte. "Nun, ich muss wohl laut geschrieen haben, weil Onkel Vernon in mein Zimmer gestürmt kam und mich rauswarf. Er drohte damit, mich zusammenzuschlagen, falls ich es wagen würde je wieder einen Fuß in sein Haus zu setzen."

McGonagalls Gesicht trug jetzt einen wirklich besorgten Ausdruck. "Hat einer von den anderen Dursleys etwas dazu gesagt?"

Harry verstand nicht, auf was sie hinauswollte. "Nein, sie sahen mir nur zu, wie ich aus dem Haus rannte."

Die Professorin seufzte traurig. "Dann kannst du nicht zurück. Oh Merlin!"

Harry sah sie fragend an. "Entschuldigung, Professor, aber ihre letzte Frage..."

McGonagall überlegte für einen Augenblick. "Siehst du, Harry, der Zauber den Professor Dumbledore auf das Heim der Dursleys gelegt hatte beruhte darauf, dass sie dich von sich aus bei sich aufnahmen. Auch wenn einer von ihnen dich rausgeworfen hätte, hätte das dem Zauber noch nicht geschadet, solange einer der anderen dieser Entscheidung nur ein klein wenig widerstrebt hätte. Aber wie es aussieht, ist der Zauber jetzt gebrochen."

"Wohin kann ich dann gehen?"

McGonagall schwieg für mehrere Sekunden, doch dann war der entschlossene Ausdruck zurück in ihren Augen. "Ich denke du kannst zumindest für eine Weile in unserem geheimen Sicherheitsquartier bleiben. Während du dort bist kann jemand deine Sachen holen, und wir können uns überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen." Mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns auf den Lippen fügte sie hinzu, "ich denke dort zu sein könnte dir sogar ein wenig gefallen."

Harry war neugierig, aber ein anderer Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. "Professor, wegen Voldemort, und – Ginny..."

"Ich versichere dir, es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge, zumindest nicht im Moment."

Behende holte sie eine kleine, quadratische Schachtel aus einer ihrer Taschen und murmelte etwas, während sie mit ihren Zauberstab darüber wedelte. Sie schloss mit dem Wort "Portus" ab, und ganz kurz konnte Harry die Schachtel in gedämpftem Licht aufleuchten sehen.

McGonagall nickte ihm zu, und er griff nach einer Ecke des neu geschaffenen Portschlüssels. Beinah augenblicklich griff ein kitzelndes Gefühl nach seinem Magen und er fühlte sich nach vorne und weggezogen. Für einen Moment schloß er die Augen. Bald stolperten seine Füße wieder über den Boden, und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete ließ ihn der Anblick die letzte Stunde sofort vergessen.

Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand Ginny, die Augen aufgerissen vor Überraschung und Freude.

"Harry!"

"Ginny!"

Schon war sie zu ihm hingelaufen und umarmte ihn als würde sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Er umarmte sie genauso, mit einer Träne der Erleichterung die über seine Backe lief.

Er küßte zart ihre Stirn. "Ich liebe dich, Ginny."

"Ich dich auch." Sie hob ihren Kopf etwas, und sorge sprach aus ihren Augen. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ähem." Hüstelte Professor McGonagall neben Harry. "So sehr ich ihr Verlangen, miteinander zu, ähm, sprechen, verstehe, gibt es doch im Moment Dinge, die wichtiger sind. Sie werden beide etwas später noch genug Zeit haben. Kommen sie bitte beide mit."

"Natürlich, Professor." Sagten beide fast synchron und mit hochroten Wangen unter dem amüsierten Blick ihrer Lehrerin.

Harry warf einen Blick in die Runde. Sie waren in einem Gebäude, und die Farbe an den Wänden und Türen war Harry irgendwie vertraut. Ginnys Hand in die seine nehmend folgte er McGonagall durch eine Tür. Als er sah, wer alles in dem Raum saß, wurde es ihm klar.

"Ah, wie unerwartet. Ich freue mich, sie so bald schon wiederzusehen, Mr. Potter, willkommen. Guten Abend, Minerva."

"Danke, es freut mich aus sie wiederzusehen, Herr Minister. Hallo auch, Mr. Weasley."

Sie waren im Ministerium für Magie, allerdings war dieser Raum keines der Zimmer, die Harry zuvor schon einmal betreten hatte. Ein großer runder Besprechungstisch befand sich darin, und im Gegensatz und den anderen Räumen im Ministerium hingen hier keine Portraits an den Wänden.

"Ich sehe, sie wundern sich über die Umgebung," stellte der Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, fest, "das hier ist ein Teil des Ministeriums der der Allgemeinheit unbekannt ist. Er beinhaltet einige Schlafzimmer und eine Küche, eigentlich gedacht für Angestellte des Ministeriums die nicht jeden Tag nach Hause wollen. Nachdem diese Räume jahrelang nicht benutzt worden sind, habe ich mich bereiterklärt, sie dem..." Harry konnte beinah hören, wie der Minister 'Orden des Phoenix' dachte. "ihren Freunden bereitzustellen. Aber erzählen sie, was verschafft uns die Freude heute Abend?"

Harry zögerte nur kurz. "Die Dursleys haben den Schutzzauber gebrochen, der auf ihrem Haus gelegen hatte, aber ich habe glücklicherweise Professor McGonagall getroffen, die mich hierhergebracht hat."

Mr. Weasleys sah ihn besorgt an. "Stimmt das, Minerva?"

"Es sieht so aus, Arthur. Sie haben ihn hinausgeworfen, ohne dass einer von ihnen widersprochen hätte."

"Das kompliziert die Dinge. Aber ich bin froh dass Harry hier in Sicherheit ist."

"Entschuldigung, Herr Minister, brauchen sie mich hier noch?" Harry war ungeduldig, er wollte endlich mit Ginny reden.

"Ich denke, du kannst gehen, wenn du möchtest, ich glaube da sind ein paar Leute, die dich gerne sehen würden."

"Danke. Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Minister. Professor, Mr. Weasley."

Er hatte kaum fertiggesproche, da wurde er schon von Ginny durch die Tür hinausgezogen. Als der Riegel ins Schloß fiel umarmte sie ihn erneut. "Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist. Ich hätte keinen einzigen Tag ohne dich mehr ausgehalten." Sie weinte beinah.

"Mir ging es genauso. Ich habe dich vermisst."

Sie küssten sich wieder, diesmal zärtlicher. Nach einer Minute mussten sie beide nach Luft schnappen.

Ginny lächelte ihn an. "Ich könnte das stundenlang tun. Aber lass uns erst mal Ron und Hermione begrüssen."

"Sie sind beide hier?" Das hob seine Laune zusätzlich. "Worauf warten wir dann noch?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

So, Kapitel 2 ist übersetzt. Ich denke, ein ganz brauchbares, mit sehr viel Setting und Emotionen. Wer handfeste Action möchte muß sich noch ein wenig gedulden. Es sollte aber trotzdem nicht langweilig werden :)

Vielen Dank an Tanja für die positive Kritik und den Hinweis auf Okklumentik. Ich hatte da Okklumemsie geschrieben. Mein Fehler, aber manchmal passiert mir so etwas, da ich ab Band 3 nur noch die englischen Ausgaben gelesen habe. Ist mittlerweile auch in Kapitel 1 korrigiert.

Und, bitte schreibt mir Reviews, egal ob positiv oder negativ.

Erklärung:

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 2 – Pärchen**

Die Ministeriumszimmer schienen Harry sehr komfortabel, man konnte sogar vergessen, dass man ja mehrere Stockwerke unter der Erde war. Ginny führte ihn durch eine kleine Eingangshalle in einen weiteren Raum, der dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ziemlich ähnlich sah. Hermine und Ron, die gerade auf einem flauschigen Teppich nah am offenen Kamin saßen, waren ziemlich erstaunt als sie Harry sahen.

"Harry! Was machst du denn hier?" Ron war neugierig.

"Ich durfte ein wenig früher von den Dursleys weg." Er konnte jetzt schon wieder einen Witz darüber machen. Kein Wunder, dachte er für sich selbst. Nur wenige Tage zuvor hatten sie gegen Voldemorts Totesser gekämpft, Verletzte und Tote gesehen. Verglichen damit erschien sein rotgesichtiger Onkel jetzt eher lustig.

"Weswegen lächelst du?" Wollte Hermine wissen.

"Ach, nichts besonderes. Ich bin nur froh, hier zu sein."

"Was ist passiert?"

Er erklärte ihnen genau wie er aus dem Traum über Voldemort aufgewacht war, sorgsam bedacht, den Teil in dem Voldermort mit Ginnys Tod gedroht hatte nicht versehentlich zu erwähnen, und beschrieb wie er aus dem Haus geflohen war und von Professor McGonagall aufgelesen worden war. Während er erzählte murmelte Ron immer wieder Sätze wie "dieser widerliche Vollidiot" oder "so ein schleimiger Bastard". Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, wer jetzt genau gemeint war, sein Onkel oder Voldemort, aber egal, beide hatten sich diese Titulierungen verdient. Als er erklärte, warum der Bannzauber auf dem Ligusterweg nicht mehr funktionierte sah ihn Hermine teilnahmsvoll an. "Dann kannst du nicht mehr dort wohnen?"

"Nein. Und, ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ziemlich froh dass ich nicht mehr dort sein muss, also hör auf damit mich zu bemitleiden. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es dort noch sehr lange ausgehalten hätte." Irgendwie machte es ihn wütend, über die Dursleys zu sprechen.

"Beruhige dich, Harry, ich hab dich nur aufgezogen."

"Oh." Er strich sich unbewusst mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Anscheinend bin ich zu lange mit Ron herumgehangen."

"Was soll das heissen?" Fragte der Rotschopf mit grimmiger Miene.

Ginny grinste bis über beide Ohren. "Er verwandelt sich langsam in einen typischen männlichen Weasley. Das merkt man dann daran, dass man euch einmal in der Minute ein großes Plakat, auf dem 'Achtung, Witz!' steht, vor die Nase halten muss."

"Ach, halt den Mund!" Ron grummelte, schnappte sich dann aber blitzschnell ein Kissen von einem der Polsterstühle neben ihm. Bevor sich Ginny auch nur bewegen konnte flog es quer durch den Raum und traf ihr Gesicht mit einem weichen platschen. Eine hitzige Kissenschlacht entbrannte, und nach wenigen Minuten lagen alle vier mit zerzausten Haaren auf dem Boden und rangen nach Luft.

"Das war spitze. Ich denke genau so etwas habe ich mal wieder gebraucht." Erklärte Harry, als er wieder normal durchatmen konnte.

"Genau. Wir sollten es Voldemort auch mal vorschlagen, macht viel mehr Spaß als die ganze Verhexerei."

Harry kicherte, und kurz drauf ringelten sich alle, sogar Hermine, vor lachen. Sie bemerkten auch nicht Professor McGonagall, die schon seit Minuten im Türrahmen stand und verzweifelt versuchte, nicht so belustigt auszusehen wie sie war.

"Ich sehe dass es nicht zu schlimm für dich ist, hier zu sein, Harry. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass Professor Lupin losgegangen ist um deine Sachen von deinen Verwandten zu holen und in Kürze hier sein wird. Und ich möchte dir empfehlen nicht allzulange aufzubleiben. Ich muss morgen Früh einen wichtigen Besuch machen, und ich würde es gerne sehen wenn du mich begleiten könntest."

"Natürlich, Professor. Wen besuchen wir?"

"Das ist eine längere Geschichte, aber auf der Reise wird genug Zeit sein um dir alles zu erklären." Ihr entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck machte klar dass sie das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen wollte.

"In Ordnung. Gute Nacht, Professor."

"Gute Nacht, Harry. Euch auch, Ginny, Hermine, Ron."

Die anderen wünschten ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und sie schloss die Tür, nicht ohne Harry zuvor noch einen bedeutsamen Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Worum ging es jetzt schon wieder?" Wollte Ron wissen.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe, sie fängt nicht an, genauso heimlichtuerisch zu werden wie..." Dumbledore, versuchte er zu sagen, aber er fühlte wie im die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Die ganze Aufregung des Tages wurde ihm zuviel. Ginny legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drehte mit der anderen seinen Kopf zu ihr. Er sah den mitfühlenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen und wollte sich wieder abwenden, aber sie hielt ihn fest.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Ich weiß, es tut weh. Aber wir sind bei dir. Ich bin bei dir." Sie umarmte ihn ganz fest.

Ron wollte seinen Mund öffnen, aber Hermine stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Ich denke, ich gehe ins Bett. Das solltest du auch tun, Ron. Du musst ebenfalls früh aufstehen." Hermine packte den verdutzten Ron an der Robe und riss ihn beinah hoch. Harry erwartete den üblichen Widerspruch, aber zu seinem erstaunen murmelte der rothaarige Junge nur "ähm, oh, ja, wir sehen uns dann im Schlafraum, Harry. Gutnacht, Ginny."

Als die beiden durch die große grüne Tür auf der entgegenliegenden Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums verschwanden war sich Harry nicht sicher, ob er über Rons unerwartetes Verhalten lachen oder sich darüber Sorgen machen sollte. "Habe ich was wichtiges verpasst?"

Sie lächelte ihn an, in ihren dunkelbraunen Augen spiegelten sich die Flammen im offenen Kamin, und als sie sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich konnte er nicht anders als sich fragen, wann in den letzten Jahren eine solche Schönheit aus ihr geworden war. Oder vielleicht war sie es immer schon gewesen, und er hatte es erst jetzt bemerkt. Beinah hätte er nicht mitbekommen, dass sie etwas sagte. "Ron hat sie endlich gefragt, ob sie mit ihm gehen will, nachdem wir in Kings Cross angekommen waren. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass er irgendwann den Mumm aufbringt, aber scheinbar geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder."

"Wo wir gerade über Wunder sprechen..." Harry konnte nicht anders und grinste verschmizt.

"Ja?"

"Muss ich dich offiziell fragen, damit wir wieder zusammen sind?" Seine Hand strich eine weitere lose Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Ginny strahlte vor Glück und schon küssten die beiden sich wieder. Harry hörte sie etwas murmeln, das wie "dickköpfiger Dummkopf" klang, aber es war ihm ziemlich egal. Er fühlte sein Herz laut schlagen, und ein warmes, kribbelndes, wogendes Gefühl in seinem Bauch sagte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder aus der Umarmung und lagen nebeneinander auf dem dicken, flauschigen Teppich, Harrys Hand über Ginnys. "Warum hast du deine Meinung geändert?" wollte Ginny wissen.

Harry dachte kurz nach. "Ich denke, ich sollte dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Du weisst ja, als ich Schluss machte ging es mir darum, dich zu schützen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustieße. Aber heute Abend, als ich einschlief und Voldemort in meinem Kopf war," er fühlte wie Ginny seine Hand nahm und ermutigend drückte, "da hat er zuerst nur versucht, mich herauszufordern und zu erniedrigen, indem er über meine Eltern, Dumbledore, Cedric und alle anderen, die gestorben sind, hergezogen ist. Er hat darüber gelacht, dass sie tot sind, weil sie mir auf irgendeine Weise nahe waren. Aber dann..."

Er mußte mehrmals tief Luft holen bevor er weitersprechen konnte. "Dann sagte er, dass er weiß, was mir am wichtigsten ist. Und er zeigte es mir, immer und immer wieder, ich dachte, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, aber ich musste es ansehen, ein ums andre Mal -" Die Verzweiflung überrollte ihn wieder, und begann zu weinen.

"Was war es Harry? Es ist OK, du kannst es mir sagen." Ginny strich sanft über seine Wange.

Nach einer Minute hatte er sich genug gefangen, um fortzufahren. "Was er mir gezeigt hat warst du. Du, wie du vom Avada Kedevara Fluch getroffen wirst. Ich habe dich sterben gesehen, und ich konnte nichts tun, nur zusehen, und es hat so weh getan, ich dachte, es würde mich zerreissen..."

"Pssst," tröstete sie ihn, ihre Augen jetzt auch tränennass, "es war nicht wirklich. Ich bin hier, und nichts schlimmes ist passiert. Nichts schlimmes wird mir passieren."

"Danke, Ginny." Er schaffte es, sie vorsichtig anzulächeln.

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass du da bist. Dass du du bist. Dass du mir zuhörst, und mich hältst. Auch wenn es so aussieht als müsste ich jedes zweite Mal wenn wir beisammen sind heulen. Malfoy würde Eintritt zahlen, um das zu sehen, Harry Potter, die Heulsuse..."

"Pssst," flüsterte sie, "ich kann nicht anders, das weisst du." Und neckisch fügte sie hinzu, "und es ist mir auch egal, solange du meine Heulsuse bist."

"Trotzdem danke." Er mußte Lachen. "Wie auch immer, anscheinend habe ich nach dem Kampf in Hogwarts mein Okklumentik-Schild fallen lassen, und Voldemort muss in meinen Gedanken gelesen haben, was ich für dich empfinde. Es machten keinen Sinn mehr, es noch länger zu verstecken."

"Ich glaube, ich muss ihm dankbar dafür sein." Ginny lächelte zurück.

"Wie kannst du darüber froh sein, wenn jetzt ein dunkler Herrscher da draussen ist der versucht, dich umzubringen?"

Ginny richtige sich neben ihm auf. Mit einem Blick, der eine Mischung war aus Professor McGonagall wenn sie Strafarbeiten verteilte und Molly Weasley, die mit den Zwillingen schimpfte, sagte sie: "Mister Potter. Allein sie zu kennen macht einen zur Zielscheibe für ganze dunkle Seite der magischen Welt. Wagen sie es nicht, sich von diesen Kreaturen die Freude und die Liebe aus dem Leben stehlen zu lassen. Das ist es doch, was die wollen. Und sie sollten wissen, dass sie mich nie, nie loswerden!"

Ihr Gesicht strahlte vor Überzeugung, und er war ergriffen davon wie schön es sie aussehen ließ. "Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, wie furchtlos du bist, Ginny. Die meisten Leute würden unter den gegeben Umständen nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen."

"Ich bin nicht die meisten Luete. Ich bin schließlich eine Gryffindor. Und auch noch eine Weasley. Du weißt schon, dickköpfig wie ein Bergtroll, und noch schwieriger loszuwerden."

Ausgehend von seinem Bauch strahlte eine angenehme Glückswelle durch seinen ganzen Körper, und immer noch lächelnd, versuchte er ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. "Und ich bin dankbar dafür. Ich liebe dich so sehr, Ginny Weasley!" Er zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen. "Ich bin wirklich dankbar, dich zu haben."

Ginny kuschelte sich an ihn. "Mir geht es genauso. Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Mit meinem ganzen Herzen." Aber er war bereits eingeschlafen, die durchwachten Nächte im Ligusterweg forderten ihren Tribut. Schon bald war auch Ginny eingeschlummert. Ihr Kopf lag auf Harrys Brust, und beide lächelten selig.

Sie hörten nicht wie die Tür aufging und Remus Lupin in den Raum trat, zwei große Koffer hinter sich herziehend und einen Eulenkäfig in der Hand haltend. Als er die beiden Teenager sah mußte er traurig lächeln. "Genau wie James und Lilly. Ich wünschte nur, die beiden könnten hier sein um euch beide zu sehen." Vorsichtig lehnte er alles an die Wand und verließ langsam wieder das Zimmer, ohne sie aufzuwecken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Vielen Dank an mellon1984 und Hermine Potter für eure Reviews. Es tut gut, zu wissen, dass die Geschichte nicht nur mir selbst Spaß macht. In diesem Kapitel erfahren wir ein wenig über die mysteriöse Reise, die McGonagall am Abend zuvor angekündigt hat.

Bitte schreibt mir weiter Reviews, egal ob positiv oder negativ. Jedes Feedback hilft, wenn es darum geht, meinen Hintern an den Schreibtisch zu bekommen ;)

Erklärung:

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 3 – Eine Reise und ein Brief**

"Ahem."

Harry wachte mit einem kurzen Schreck auf und fühlte wie etwas auf seine Brust drückte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und erinnerte sich wieder, wo er war. Das Ministerium. Ginny lag an ihn gekuschelt, so wie sie in der Nacht eingeschlafen war. Ron stand neben ihm und sah alles andere als begeistert drein.

"Was genau, denkst du, machst du mit meiner Schwester?"

"Wie sieht es aus?"

"Ich schnall es nicht. Erst seid ihr zusammen, dann machst du bei der Beerdigung Schluß mit ihr, und jetzt tust du so als wärd ihr die ganze Zeit zusammengewesen. Wehe, wenn du nur mit ihr spielst, ich verspreche dir, du wirst dir wünschen du wärst nie geboren worden!"

Harry bemühte sich, Ron nicht anzulächeln. Er hatte Rons brüderliche Fürsorge schon zu oft gesehen, als dass er es persönlich nahm. "Nun komm schon, Ron, du kennst mich. Ich würde nie etwas tun das Ginny wehtut. Ich verspreche es. Es ist nur – die Dinge haben sich geändert."

Gerade als Ron etwas erwidern wolle, kam Hermine zu seiner Rettung. "Guten Morgen, Harry. He, Ginny, wach auf! Frühstück ist fertig!" Ginny räkelte sich, und Rons Magen gab unüberhörbare Geräusche von sich. "Es wird Zeit, ich bin am Verhungern."

Hermine sah ihn an und rollte mit den Augen. "Wie kannst du am Verhungern sein, wenn du vor dem Zubettgehen noch eine ganze Schachtel Schokoladenfrösche gegessen hast?"

"Naja," Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür, "ich denke ich muss mich da auf meinen Bauch verlassen. Wir sehn uns beim Frühstück."

Ginny setzte sich gähnend auf. "Ich könnte einen ganzen Tag durchschlafen."

"Mir geht's genauso. Aber wir sollten wirklich etwas frühstücken. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann Professor McGonagall los will. Ach, und übrigens, danke Hermine."

"Für was?"

"Ron war gerade dabei, eine seiner fürsorglicher-Bruder-Reden zu halten. Aber ihr habt mir noch gar nicht erzählt, warum ihr alle hier seid, und nicht im Fuchsbau."

Sie wanderten in Richtung Küche, und Ginny begann zu erklären. "Ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix hat mitbekommen wie sich ein paar Totesser darüber unterhalten haben, dass sie die Häuser von Ministeriumsmitarbeitern überfallen wollen, die den Orden unterstützen. Das Ministerium hat einen Tip bekommen und hat uns zur Vorbeugung hierher gebracht. Es ist ganz in Ordnung hier, aber ich fühl mich schön langsam ein wenig eingesperrt."

"Und warum bist du hier, Hermine? Sind deine Eltern auch da?"

"Nein," antwortete das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren, "sie verbringen ihren Urlaub in Griechenland. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, mitzufahren, aber als Ron mir erzählte dass er nicht im Fuchsbau bleiben kann habe ich sie gefragte, ob ich ihm Gesellschaft leisten kann."

Sie nahmen alle an dem großen runden Küchentisch platz. Ron hatte sich bereits den Teller mit einem Berg Rührei und Speck beladen und stopfte hastig Gabel um Gabel in seinen Mund. Hermine warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu und schenkte sich einen Becher Kürbissaft ein.

Harry hatte nur ein paar Mal von seinem Toast abgebissen als Molly Weasley in die Küche geeilt kam, gefolgt von Remus Lupin und Professor McGonagall. "Oh Harry, Merlin sei dank, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Minerva hat mir erzählt, was diese Person getan hat."

Kaum war Harry aufgestanden um sie zu begrüßen, schon fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung. "Guten Morgen, Mrs. Weasley."

"Aber Molly, jetzt lass den armen Jungen noch ein wenig Luft zum Atmen." Sagte Remus mit einem Lächeln.

"Schau dir nur an, wie dünn er ist. Ich denke nicht, dass ihn die Dursleys gut behandelt haben."

"Es ist in Ordnung, Mrs. Weasley, ich hab schon genug zu essen bekommen. Und danke, Remus, dass du meine Sachen geholt hast."

"Gern geschehen, Harry." Der Werwolf lächelte ihm zu. "Ich glaube aber, dass Vernon nicht so dankbar ist. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass der Schrecken den ich ihm eingejagt habe, seinem Verhalten auch nur annähernd gerecht wird."

Remus und die Professoring machten es sich am Tisch gemütlich und frühstückten mit ihnen, wärend Mrs. Weasley damit beschäftigt war, noch mehr gebratenen Speck und Kaffee zu machen. Jeder erzählte von seinen letzten paar Tagen und was alles so geschehen war. Hermine war in ihre Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vertieft. Als sie am Fuß der ersten Seite angelangt war versteifte sie sich, und ihr Gesicht wurde blass.

_Häuser von Ministeriumsbeamten angegriffen_

_Letzte Nacht wurden sechs Wohnhäuser von Beamten des Zaubereiministeriums in ganz Großbritannien von Anhängern von Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf überfallen. Es kam zwar niemand dabei ums Leben, aber mindestens fünf Auroren wurden schwer verletzt. Nach Angaben des Ministers für Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, war das Ministerium im Voraus über die Angriffe informiert und konnte die Familien rechtzeitig evakuieren: "Ich bin froh sagen zu können, dass das Ministerium Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf immer einen Schritt voraus war. Es ist schlimm genug, dass es verletzte gegeben hat, und ich möchte das tiefempfundene Mitgefühl des Ministeriums ausdrücken für die Verletzten und deren Familien. Sie haben tapfer gekämpft, und waren in der Lage sechs der Angreifer festzunehmen. Das Ministerium trifft alle notwendigen Maßnahmen, um die Sicherheit der magischen Bevölkerung zu gewährleisten."_

_Lesen sie die ganze Geschichte auf Seite 2..._

"Ich kann es nicht glauben," rief Hermine, "das Ministerium war immer einen Schritt voraus. Pah!"

"Mrs. Granger, ich verstehe ihre Gefühle," wandte Professor McGonagall ein, "aber ich bitte sie, ihre Stimme ein wenig zu zügeln. Wir sind hier schließlich im Ministerium, und wir wollen nicht als unhöfliche Gäste erscheinen."

"Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Sie haben recht." Hermine errötete. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Mrs. Weasley und sah in fragend an. "Ist der Fuchsbau...?"

Molly Weasley wurde ein wenig blass im Gesicht, stellte Harry fest. "Kein Schaden, der nicht in einem Tag oder zweien behoben werden kann. Arthur kümmert sich bereits darum." Harry bemerkte, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, und atmete erleichtert aus. Die Weasleys hatten diese Sorgen wirklich nicht verdient. Es reichte schon, dass Bill im Kampf in Hogwarts schwer verletzt worden war. Er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig mitschuldig dafür, auch wenn sein Verstand sagte, dass es keinen Grund dafür gab.

Die Schulleiterin wendete sich Harry zu. "Ich denke, wir sollten uns für die Reise fertig machen. Bitte sei in zehn Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich würde eine förmliche Robe vorschlagen, und keine schwere Kleidung darunter. Es wird ziemlich warm sein wo wir hingehen."

"Reicht meine Schulrobe?" Fragte Harry.

"Natürlich."

"Wo gheehh huh hnn?" Wollte Ron mit vollem Mund wissen, aber er schluckte schnell hinunter, nachdem ihm Hermine den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte. "Wo gehst du hin?"

Harry konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. "Keine Ahnung."

McGonagall's Gesichtsaudruck machte klar, dass sie nichts darüber verraten würde, also verabschiedete sich Harry schnell von allen und gab Ginny einen Schmatz auf die Backe. Er holte seine Sachen und schleppte sie durch die Tür, durch die Ron am Abend zuvor verschwunden war. Glücklicherweise hatte Ron die Schlafzimmertür nicht geschlossen, so dass Harry das richtige Zimmer sofort erkannte. Darin standen drei Betten, von denen nur eines belegt war, und Harry stellte seine Dinge einfach am nächstgelegenen ab. Er schlüpfte schnell in eine Jeans und ein dünnes T-Shirt. Nachdem er seine Schulrobe mit dem goldenen Gryffindor-Logo angezogen hatte und sicher war, dass sein Zauberstab und ein paar Gallonen Geld in seiner Tasche waren, ging er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Schulleiterin war bereits da. "Fertig, Harry?" Fragte sie, mit der jetzt bekannten quadratischen Schachtel in der Hand.

Er nickte.

"Dann halt dich fest." Wieder breitete sich das unangenehme Gefühl von seinem Nabel aus, und er wurde herumgewirbelt. Diesmal war es wirklich schwer, den Überblick zu behalten wo Oben und Unten war.

Als er seine Augen wieder aufmachte sah er einen Ort, der ihm vollständig fremd war. Der Boden bestand zum Großteil aus Sand, nur einige gelbe Steine lagen verstreut. Die einzigen Pflanzen waren lustige kleine Bäume, die in Reih und Glied aufgereiht dastanden. Alles schien zu leuchten unter der heißen Sonne, die aus dem wolkenlosen Himmel herunterbrandte. Einige Meilen weit weg konnte er einen riesigen See erkennen.

"Wir sind in Israel." Erklärte McGonagall, die seinen fragenden Gesichtsaudruck bemerkte. "Das da vorne ist das Tote Meer. Aber wenn du mir bitte folgen würdest."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und sie gingen auf einen großen Fels zu. Die Professorin klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf, und sofort erschien der Eingang zu einer Höhle, die sie betraten. Sie kamen in einen Raum, ungefähr acht Meter in jede Richtung, und gerade hoch genug um aufrecht zu stehen. Abgesehen von einfachen Steinbänken an den Wänden war der Raum leer.

"Setz dich bitte hin, Harry. Der letzte Weg unserer Reise wird ein wenig dauern."

"Ist das wie ein Aufzug?"

"Ja und nein. Ja, der Raum transportiert uns auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, aber nicht auf- oder abwärts. Er wird uns durch die Zeit fahren."

"Dann machen wir eine Zeitreise?" Harry war aufgeregt.

"Nur in einem gewissen Sinn. Weisst du, Harry, es hat schon immer Orte mit sehr starker Magie gegeben. In einigen von ihnen ist die Magie, die ihnen innewohnt, so intensiv dass sich der Fluss der Zeit um den Ort herum verändert hat. Ohne ein starkes magisches Schild wäre es unmöglich, solch einen Ort zu betreten, man würde bei dem Versuch in Stücke gerissen. Diese Höhle ist wie eine Blase mit solch einem Schild, mit einer Verbindung zu diesem Ort. Während wir hier warten werden wir ganz langsam in den geänderten Zeitfluss transportiert."

Harry konnte nur beeindruckt nicken. Er dachte daran, wie aufgeregt Hermine wäre, wenn sie hier sein könnte, und lächelte. "Aber sie haben mir immer noch nicht erzählt, wenn wir besuchen, und warum, Professor."

McGonagall überlegt für einen Augenblick, einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen, und zog einen Brief aus ihrem Umhang. "Ich denke es sollte in Ordnung sein wenn du das hier liest. Das ist so ziemlich alles, was ich selbst weiß."

Harry zog den Brief aus dem Umschlag und erkannte sofort Dumbledores feine Schrift.

_Liebe Minerva!_

_Wenn du das hier liest, ist meine schlimmste Annahme eingetreten. Trotzdem kann ich nicht behaupten, dass ich etwas anderes erwartet hätte._

_Vielleicht weißt du schon bescheid darüber, was Harry und ich gesucht haben. Falls nicht, kann er dir eine detaillierte Schilderung geben. Nur so viel: Tom Riddle hat, und du weißt dass ich dies schon lange befürchtet habe, tatsächlich sechs Horcruxe geschaffen. Mit seinem Tagebuch und Marvolos Ring sind zwei von ihnen zerstört. Das dritte, über das ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher bin, versuchen wir gerade zu finden während ich diesen Brief schreibe. Vielleicht waren wir erfolgreich und konnten es ebenfalls zerstören. Aber ich fühle dass die Zeit knapp wird, und Harry braucht alle Unterstützung, die er bekommen kann, für die Suche nach den letzten drei._

_Ich glaube dass es jemanden gibt, der eine große Hilfe sein kann, für Harry und auch für die Sicherheit von Hogwarts. Du hast ihn bereits einmal getroffen, ich spreche von Isaac Luria. Er ist ein alter Freund von mir, aber es könnte ein wenig Energie brauchen, ihn zu überzeugen. Eine Anleitung, wie du ihn kontaktieren kannst, findest du in der obersten Schublade in meinem Schreibtisch._

_Isaac hat sehr lange die Natur der menschlichen Seele erforscht, und er hat dabei sehr starke und uralte Magie entdeckt. Er ist ein Experte für Kabballah, wie sie die Arithmantik in diesem Teil der Erde nennen, und er weiß auch von einer sehr alten Prophezeiung die wichtig sein könnte. Bitte frage ihn danach, und bestehe darauf, dass Harry sie hört. Lass Harry ihm auch seine Narbe zeigen, denn ich habe einen Verdacht, den nur Isaac bestätigen kann. Er wird wissen was ich meine._

_Vielleicht hätte ich diesen Schritt schon früher selbst machen sollen, aber es gab einige Fragen, die beantwortet werden mussten und es erst kürzlich wurden. Lass dich nicht von den dunklen Schatten über unseren Köpfen einschüchtern. Es gibt immer noch so viel Licht in unserer Welt._

_Dein_

_Albus, der jetzt in das nächste große Abenteuer aufgebrochen ist..._

Harry ließ den Brief langsam sinken. "Noch eine Prophezeiung?" Fragte er , sein Gesicht ein Spiegel für das Wechselbad seiner Gefühle.

"Ich hatte auch nicht davon gewußt. Fawkes hat mir den Brief erst gestern gebracht, und seitdem war ich damit beschäftigt, unsere Reise zu organisieren."

Er gab ihr den Brief zurück, und für die nächste Viertelstunde saßen sie beide still. Er schloß seine Augen und lehnte sich zurück an die Wand. Warum hatte Dumbledore ihm nichts von der Prophezeiung gesagt? Sie hatten doch so gestritten, weil er ihm die erste vorenthalten hatte. Und welchen Verdacht hatte sein Mentor wegen seiner Narbe? Konnte Voldemort einen Horcrux aus ihm selbst gemacht haben, auch wenn Dumbledore diese Idee gleich von Anfang an ausgeschlossen hatte? Die Gedanken drehten sich in seinem Kopf, und er war froh, als ein leises, klingelndes Geräusch ihn aus seiner Versenkung riss.

"Es sieht aus als wären wir angekommen." Stellte die Professorin fest.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah eine Öffnung, die sich in der Mitte der Höhle aufgetan hatte. Eine Wendeltreppe führte in die Tiefe, und durch die Öffnung erkannte er das flackern von Kerzen. McGonagall betrat die Treppe ohne zu zögern, und so folgte er ihr, neugierig was sie dort finden würden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Zuallererst vielen Dank an alle, die mir positive Reviews geschrieben haben. Snape126, ich hatte hin und her überlegt, ob ich Harry und Ginny noch ein wenig leiden lasse, aber so wie ich Harry am Ende von Band 6 erlebt habe, empfinde ich jetzt es als stimmig. Din Mikith, ich denke, dass deine Fragen in Kürze beantwortet werden :). Arthus, Danke für die Reviews zu jedem einzelnen Kapitel. Und natürlich auch viele Grüße an Hermine Potter und mellon1984, die sich vom ersten Kapitel nicht gleich haben abschrecken lassen ;)

_Erklärung:_

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 4 – Nicht noch eine Prophezeiung**

Harry schritt vorsicht hinter Professor McGonagall die Wendeltreppe hinunter und war von dem Anblick, der ihn erwartete, beeindruckt. Sie betraten einen Raum von der Größe einer riesigen Halle. Groß genug um darin ein Quidditch-Spiel abzuhalten, dachte Harry. Die Treppe mündete an einer der vier Wände, und soweit er dies sagen konnte bestand alles aus weißem Marmor. Die Wände waren flankiert von hunderten steinerner Säulen, auf denen die Decke ruhte. Doch anstatt einer weißen Fläche zeichnete sich darauf das Bild der Milchstraße ab, Millionen leuchtender Punkte die vor der Schwärze des Weltalls umeinander kreisten. Tausende über den Boden verteilte Kerzen tauchten die Halle in einen warmes Licht.

Ein wenig erstaunte er, denn es gab so gut wie kein Mobiliar in der Halle. Die Ausnahme bildete ein großer, quadratischer Würfel aus rotem Marmor, der in der Mitte der Halle ruhte, von etwa drei Metern Seitenlänge. Und gleich daneben saß jemand an einem hölzernen Schreibtisch, anscheinend damit beschäftigt auf einem langen Stück Pergament zu schreiben.

Als näher kamen konnte Harry mehr Details ausmachen. Die Person am Schreibtisch war ein sehr alter Zauberer. Er sah dünn aus, und trug einen weissen, ordentlich geschnittenen Bart. Seine Harry waren unter einer runden, eng anliegenden Kappe aus lilafarbigem Stoff versteckt und er trug eine weiße Robe, die die Flammen der Kerzen um ihn herum zu spiegeln schien.

Sie waren nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt, als er den Kopf hob und sie ansah. "Oh, Professor McGonagall. Es ist schön, sie wieder einmal zu sehen. Und sie haben Gesellschaft mitgebracht. Aber sagen sie, warum haben sie meinen Freund Albus zu Hause gelassen?"

Harry sah den alten Zauberer genauer an, und er bemerkte ein bekanntes, freundliches Glitzern in seinen Augen, wie er es oft an seinem Schulleiter gesehen hatte.

"Ari Luria," antwortete McGonagall langsam, "es ist eine Ehre, sie wiederzusehen. Aber ich bringe traurige Nachrichten. Albus ist gestorben."

Der Zauberer lehnte sich langsam, mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, in seinem Stuhl zurück, doch noch immer spielte ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen. "Dann ist auch er weitergezogen. Ich bin mir sicher daß das ein großer Verlust für alle ist, die ihn gekannt haben. Eine gute Seele, ja, das war er. Immer bemüht, zu dienen, wenn er doch führen hätte können."

Harry fühlte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden, und auch Professor McGonagall hatte wohl Schwierigkeiten, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Aber sagt mir bitte, weshalb ihr gekommen seid." Der Zauberer richtete seinen Blick direkt auf die Schulleiterin. "Ich glaube nicht, daß sie nur hier sind, um mir diese Nachricht zu bringen."

Harry sah, wie seine Lehrerin um die richtigen Worte kämpfte, doch dann straffte sie ihre Schultern. "Wir sind hier, weil Albus uns gebeten hat herzukommen, für den Fall dass ihm etwas geschieht."

Sie zog einen weiteren Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche, ähnlich dem, den sie Harry gezeigt hatte, und gab ihn Luria. Er öffnete ihn vorsichtig und strich das Pergament glatt. Während er den Brief las, wurde sein Blick zuerst betroffen, dann wütend.

Er sprang mehr oder weniger von seinem Stuhl auf, in einer Behändigkeit, die bei seinem Alter niemand erwartet hätte, und begann vor Harry und seiner Lehrerin auf und ab zu laufen. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, und fragte mit lauter Stimme: "Professor, wissen sie was Albus in diesem Brief verlangt?"

Die normalerweise so unerschütterliche Professorin sah beinah ängstlich aus. Harry hatte sie nie zuvor so unsicher erlebt. "Es tut mir leid, Ari, aber er bat mich nur ihnen diesen Brief zu geben und darauf zu bestehen, dass sie Harry eine Prophezeiung zeigen. Nicht mehr."

Luria begann wieder auf und ab zu gehen, jetzt aber merklich langsamer. "Es kann nicht sein. Es darf nicht sein. Noch nicht jetzt!" Sprach er laut zu sich selbst. Aber als er wieder stehenblieb, hatte sein Blick einen fragenden Ausdruck. "Was meinte Albus damit, mir seine Narbe zu zeigen?"

Professor McGonagall wendete sich zu Harry um und wollte ihn sicherlich anweisen, seine Narbe zu enthüllen, aber war bereits einige Schritte auf den alten Zauberer zugegangen. Er wollte nicht länger warten. Von der Unterhaltung hatte er so gut wie gar nichts verstanden, aber es war klar, dass es um ihn ging. Es ging immer um ihn, dachte er resigniert. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung strich er seine Haare zur Seite, so dass die einem Blitz gleichende Narbe auf seiner Stirn sichtbar wurde. Und obwohl er seine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet hatte, konnte er beinah fühlen, wie Luria scharf Luft holte.

Als er die Augen langsam hob und den alten Zauberer ansah, sah ihm ein weißes Gesicht entgegen, beinah so weiß wie die Robe des Mannes, und zwei geweitete Augen blickten direkt in die seinen. Luria schien kurz zu wanken, doch er fing sich und streckte einen Arm zu Harry aus. Ein alter, knochiger Finger zeichnete vorsichtig den Umriss der Narbe nach.

"Dann ist es wahr." Lurias vorher so kräfte Stimme war jetzt kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, und Harry musste sich anstrengen, ihn zu verstehen. "Der Zeitpunkt, vor dem wir uns so lange gefürchtet haben, ist gekommen."

"Welcher Zeitpunkt?" Fragte Harry, jetzt noch verwirrter als zuvor.

"Harry!" Zischte Professor McGonagall, aber Luria wedelte nur mit der Hand.

"Das eine absolut zulässige, nein, notwendige Frage. Und es tut mir weh dass ich das sagen muss," der Zauber warf ihm einen sorgenvollen Blick zu, "du, junger Harry, bist derjenige, der sie stellen muss, und dem sie beantwortet wird."

Harrys Magen spielte verrückt. Es sah nicht so aus als würde der late Mann ihm etwas freudiges mitteilen. Er wollte weglaufen, sich verstecken, vor welchen neuen Sorgen auch immer das bedeuten würde. Die erste Prophezeiung war beinah mehr gewesen, als er ertragen hatte können, er brauchte nicht noch eine weitere, die das Bischen Normalität, das in seinem Leben noch verblieben war, auch noch vernichtete. Doch dann dachte er an Dumbledore, und an seine Freunde. Jeder musste sich auf ihn verlassen, um Voldemort ein für alle Mal loszuwerden. Vielleicht wusste Luria etwas, das ihm helfen würde. Er rüstete sich innerlich für was auch immer kommen würde.

Luria ging zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich. Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ließ er zwei weitere, komfortable Stühle auf der anderen Seite des Tisches erscheinen, und er bedeutete ihnen, Platz zu nehmen.

"Dies ist eine lange Geschichte, und ich hatte gehofft, sie niemals erzählen zu müssen. Ich bitte euch um Geduld, ich werde mein bestes tun, alles so gut wie möglich in der kurzen Zeit zu erklären."

Luria faltete die Hände und konzentrierte sich, und plötzlich hatte er wieder die ruhige, freundliche Ausstrahlung die ihn umgeben hatte, als sie die Halle betreten hatten.

"Es begann alles weit, weit zurück, als unsere Welt ihren Anfang nahm. Zuerst, bevor unser Universum existierte, gab es nur Magie. Diese Magie war auf einen einzigen Punkt konzentriert, denn es war pure Magie des Lichts, und das Licht sucht das Licht. Es traf sich in dem Punkt, und daraus wurde unsere Welt geschaffen. In diesem Prozess wurde die geistige Magie, die alles geschaffen hatte, in Kreisen mit verschiedenen Kräften verteilt. Jede lebende Seele, alles was in unserer Welt existiert, ist mit diesen Ringen der Magie verbunden, die die Kabbalah die Sefirot nennt.

Aber als sie voneinander getrennt waren, verloren die verschiedenen Kräfte das Gleichgewicht, und die Dunkelheit kam in die Welt. Während vier der Sefirot gut waren, wurde aus den übrigen sechs was wir heute als die Quelle allen Bösens bezeichnen."

Der Zauberer schwieg für eine Minute, sicher um ihnen Zeit zu geben, das gehörte zu überdenken. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu seiner Lehrerin für Verwandlungen, die ihm ermutigend zunickte. Gerade als er fragen wollte, was das alles mit der Prophezeiung zu tun hätte, fuhr Luria fort.

"Vor tausenden von Jahren gab es eine wirklich dunkle, böse Zeit. Die Menschen wurden versklavt und getötet, und die Gewalt herrschte auf der ganzen Erde. Aber einige mächtige Zauberer kämpften gegen die Dunkelheit an, und sie erschufen eine Verbindung zu den guten Sephirot, um so das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte wiederherzustellen. Sie waren erfolgreich, und ihre Schöpfung besteht und funktioniert noch immer. Heute ist sie den meisten als der Gral bekannt."

Harry konnte seine Aufregung nicht unterdrücken. "Sie meinen, Gral, wie in 'Artus und der heilige Gral'?"

Luria lachte ein wenig. "Genau dieser, auch wenn dieser Teil der Geschichte nur eine Legende ist. Der Gral hat seinen Platz nie verlassen, den niemand könnte ihn bewegen. Und er ist auch kein Becher."

Er blickte Harry tief in die Augen. "Was ich dir zeigen werde, ist einer der wertvollsten Schätze der Menschheit. Niemals darf er in die Hände der Dunkelheit fallen, oder alle Hoffnung für die Menscheit kann zerstört werden!"

Harry fühlte sich wie erstarrt und sein Herz schlug beinah schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Warum musste jeder, den er kennenlernte, neue Verantwortung auf ihm abladen? Trotzdem nickte er verständnisvoll.

"Der Gral ist hier, in diesem Steinquader. Seine Magie ist so stark, dass die Zeit um ihn herum gebogen wird. Je näher du ihm kommst, um so langsamer vergeht sie, denn er ist direkt mit der Quelle der Magie verbunden, und die Magie selbst kennt keine Zeit. Wenn man genau hineinsähe, könnte man die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft sehen, doch nur für einen unglaublich hohen Preis – den Preis seiner geistigen Gesundheit. Den Preis seiner Seele. Ich werde dich zum Gral führen, doch darfst nicht, und das ist wichtiger als ich in Worten ausdrücken kann, du darfst auf keinen Fall deine Augen öffnen bevor ich es dir nicht sage."

Der Zauberer erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. "Bitte folge mir."

Professor McGonagall stand ebenfalls auf, doch Luria bat sie, hier zu warten. Sie sah besorgt aus, unentschlossen, was sie tun sollte. Harry sah, dass es ihr schwer fiel, sich wieder zu setzen und einfach abzuwarten. Eilig folgte er Luria, der bereits an den Würfel herangetreten war.

Harry wurde aufgefordert, seine Augen zu schließen, und er kniff sie so fest zu wie er konnte. Ein weiches, zischendes Geräusch traf seine Ohren, und er fühlte sich von einer warmen, beruhigenden Kraft vorwärts gezogen. Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter, und Luria bat ihn, noch vorne zu gehen.

Als er das tat fühlte er sich plötzlich von einer Kraft umgeben, die sich wie weicher Samt um sein inneres legte. Als käme sie aus ihm selbst heraus, hörte eine donnernde Stimme, und wusste sofort, dass dies die Prophezeiung war.

_Wiedergeboren aus der Dunkelheit wird er kommen_

_und nicht ruhn, bis das letze Licht er hat genommen._

_Die Quelle er findet und alles er bedroht_

_wird erst ruhn wenn er stirbt den siebten Tod._

_Vier Seelen werden aufstehn, ihn zu bekriegen_

_mit Verzweiflung und Hoffnung können sie ihn besiegen,_

_nur wenn sie loslassen, was sie am meisten lieben._

_Doch nur mit der Fünften Seele, an die keiner Gedacht,_

_können sie beenden die Herrschaft der Nacht._

Sobald die letzte Silbe verklungen war fühlte sich Harry kraftvoll zurückgestoßen, und mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen stolperte er aus dem Kubus heraus. Erkenntnis traf ihn. Mit dem ersten Teil musste definitiv Voldemort gemeint sein. 'wird erst ruhn wenn er stirbt den siebten Tod.' Das waren die Horcruxe. Aber dann – vier Seelen – damit mussten er und Ginny, Ron und Hermione gemeint sein. "Nein, nicht sie." Dachte er zu sich selbst, "Lasst sie aus dem ganzen aussen vor." Aber was ihm am meisten Angst machte, war der vorletzte Satz. 'nur wenn sie loslassen, was sie am meisten lieben' – er wusste jetzt, was er am meisten liebte, und er wusste auch, er würde es niemals loslassen. Er würde niemals seine Liebe, und seine Freunde, loslassen.

"Neeeiiiinnnnnn." Er schrie seine Angst hinaus, und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, wo er mit einem lauten Schluchzen zusammengerollt liegen blieb.

"Harry!" Rief McGonagalls besorgte Stimme, und ein Stuhl wurde umgestoßen. Kurz darauf fühlte er sich hochgezogen und von seiner Verwandlungslehrerin in die Arme genommen. Nach einem kurzen, steifen Moment ließ er sich von ihr trösten.

"Harry, was immer es ist, es tut mir so leid. Es ist nicht gerecht, dass du all das aushalten musst. Du hast das nicht verdient!"

Er versuchte, seinen Atem in den Griff zu bekommen, und hatte schließlich Erfolg. Sie hatten immer einen Ausweg gefunden, wenn keiner erkennbar gewesen war, und sie würden es diesmal wieder schaffen.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Professor. Es war nur – so intensiv."

Harry vermied es dabei, seine Lehrerin anzusehen, und trat einen Schritt zurück. Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er Luria an. Der alte Zauberer nickte ihm verständnisvoll zu. "Ich kenne die Worte der Prophezeiung, und ich weiß, wie sie für dich klingen müssen. Aber sei dir bitte bewusst, dass die Dinge nicht immer so sind, wie sie scheinen. Jede Frage kann mehr als eine richtige Antwort haben."

Professor McGonagall sah den alten Mann scharf an. "Was ist ihm gesagt worden?"

Aber der Gralshüter schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Es liegt nicht an mir, das zu erzählen. Wenn Harry das Wissen mit ihnen teilen möchte, wird er es tun."

Die Lehrerin antwortete nicht, aber es war klar dass sie besorgt war.

Luria bedeutete ihnen, zum Tisch zurück zu kommen. Als sie alle wieder Platz genommen hatten, zog er eine schmale Holzschachteln aus einer der Schubladen. "Es wird bald Zeit für euch, mich wieder zu verlassen. Vergesst nicht, die Zeit läuft hier anders. Das ist für dich, Harry." Er schob die Schachtel zu Harry hinüber, der sie vorsichtig öffnete. Darin lagen fünf farbige Steine, jeder die Größe einer Gallone, und etwa einen Zentimeter dick. Sie waren komplett flach und in jeden war eine fremdartige Rune eingraviert.

"Dies sind Seelensteine. Wie der Gral besitzen sie eine Verbindung zu den Sefirot. Aber während der Gral zu allen verbindet, ist jeder der Steine an einen speziellen Sefirot gebunden. Ihre Namen sind darauf eingraviert, du solltest also problemlos herausfinden, wofür sie stehen. Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, wirst du wissen, wie du sie verwenden musst."

"Mr. Luria," Harry wollte mehr über die Steine wissen, aber der Zauberer fiel ihm sofort ins Wort.

"Bitte nenn mich Isaac. Wir dienen beide dem Licht, also sollten wir diese Formalismen nicht benötigen."

"Kannst du mir mehr über die Steine erzählen, Isaac?"

"Das würde ich wirklich gerne, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass ihr zurückgeht. Wenn ihr noch länger hierbleibt wird es unmöglich werden, wieder zurückzukehren. Die Zeit ist eine empfindliche Sache. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück das du haben kannst, Harry. Shalom, Professor."

Sie verabschiedeten sich beide und gingen schweigend zurück. Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich, und der besorgte Blick seiner Lehrerin zeigte, dass es ihr keinen Deut besser ging. Doch sie sprach ihn auch wärend des Wartens in der Höhle nicht an, worüber er froh war. Die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel zurück ins Ministerium registrierte er kaum.

Die Rückkehr war als hätte er eine andere Welt betreten. Er hatte kaum die Augen aufgeschlagen, als auch schon Rons aufgeregte Stimme hinter ihm rief. "Harry, Kumpel! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

"Harry!" Eine der Türen wurde kraftvoll aufgestoßen, und Ginny stürzte in seine Arme. Gleich nach ihr kamen der Rest der Weasleys und Hermione ins Zimmer gestürzt, alle darauf erpicht ihn zu umarmen. Er wunderte sich über die Aufregung, bis er Ginny fragen hörte: "Wo warst du so lange? Wir dachten, du wärst verschollen, als du am nächsten Tag immer noch nicht da warst!"

"Aber das waren doch nur..." ein paar Stunden, wollte er sagen, doch dann wurde es ihm klar. "Die Zeit ist eine empfindliche Sache," murmelte er mit einem Lächeln. Ginny warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. "Das erzähle ich dir später. Wie wär's mit einem Imbiss?"

Kurze Zeit später saßen alle in der Küche versammelt, und jeder wollte ihm die letzten Neuigkeiten erzählen. Ron beschrieb einige der neuen Scherzartikel, die die Zwillinge am Tag zuvor vorgeführt hatten, und jeder lachte, als er erzählte wie Mrs. Weasley nach einer Schokoladenpraline ein langer schwarzer Bart gewachsen war. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte es keine Totesser-Überfälle mehr gegeben, seit er aufgebrochen war. Das war, wie er erfuhr, for etwas mehr als drei Tagen gewesen.

Er schaffte es, Mrs. Weasley davon abzuhalten, ihm zum dritten Mal den Teller vollzuladen – anscheinend war sie trotz aller Beteuerungen der Überzeugung, er hätte seit drei Tagen nichts gegessen. Er erklärte, dass er ein kurzes Nickerchen in seinem Bett halten würde. Ginny, Ron und Hermione warfen ihm enttäuschte Blicke zu, und er versichterte ihnen hastig, dass er ihnen gleich danach von seiner Reise berichten würde. Er bat sie, ihn in zwei Stunden aufzuwecken. Schließlich bedankte er sich noch bei Professor McGonagall und machte sich auf zu seinem Bett.

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute, und er schlief tief und fest.

_Anmerkung des Autors:_ Die Figur des Isaac Luria ist vom Gründer der spirituellen Kabbalah, "Ari" Isaac Luria, abgeleitet. Er wurde 1534 in Jerusalem geboren und starb sehr früh. Die Theorie mit den Sefirot stammt tatsächlich von ihm. Die Fakten und Figuren in der Geschichte sind natürlich nicht akkurat, sondern nur von der Wirklichkeit inspiriert. Ein interessanter Zufall ist aber, dass das Symbol für den echten Isaac Luria der Löwe war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Vielen, vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews, ich bin immer noch ganz platt, wieviel Lob ihr für meine Geschichte habt! OD, ich hab ganz schön lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich mein Geschreibsel wirklich online stellen soll. Wenn ich es selber lese, finde ich immer Stellen, die gestelzt oder einfach komisch klingen. Ich hoffe, dass ich trotzdem den Spitzenplatz auf deiner FF-Liste behalten kann :)

Danke auch an Hermine Potter und Arthus, die für jedes Kapitel Rückmeldung schicken, und an Crowman, zampirik und Din Mikith.

Kapitel 5 wird noch mal relativ ruhig ablaufen, bevor mal richtige Action kommt. Ich hoffe, dass ihr es trotzdem nicht langweilig findet. Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Erklärung:_

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 5 – Verwandtschaft**

"Isaac Luria? Du hast den echten Isaac Luria kennengelernt?" Hermine schrie beinah vor lauter Aufregung.

"Pst, Hermine. Willst du, dass das ganze Ministerium mithört?" Fragte Harry besorgt, worauf sie errötete. Sie hatten Harry nur für wenig mehr als eine Stunde schlafen lassen, aber er verstand, dass sie wissen wollten was geschehen war. Jetzt lag Ron schräg auf seinem Bett, seinen Kopf auf die gekreuzten Arme gelegt. Hermine saß ihm Schneidersitz neben ihm und wippte mit den Knien nervös auf und ab. Harry lag auf dem Rücken auf seinem Bett, und Ginny neben ihm ließ sein Gesicht keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Hermine zog schnell ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und schickte einen Silencio-Zauber in Richtung der Tür. "Ich hätte gleich daran denken sollen." Ihr Blick fiel zurück auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. "Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wer das ist? Isaac Luria ist der Gründe dessen, was die Juden 'spirituelle Kabbala' nennen. Er hat einen Großteil dessen entdeckt, was wir heute über die Seele von Zauberern und Hexen wissen, und er hat komplett neue Zweige der Arithmantik gefunden. Er ist einer der bedeutendsten Zauberer die je gelebt haben. Aber jeder dachte, er sei schon gestorben bevor er überhaupt vierzig war. Er..."

"Hermine!" Fiel Ron ihr ins Wort. "Du solltest wirklich erst mal Harry von seiner Reise erzählen lassen. Die Geschichtsstunde kannst du hinterher geben!"

In Erwartung der üblichen Neckereien zwischen den beiden warf Harry einen gelangweilten Blick zu Ginny hinüber, worauf sie ihm verständnisvoll zuzwinkerte. Zu beider Erstaunen aber beließ Hermine es dabei.

"Tut mir leid, Harry. Erzähl weiter."

"Nun, Luria erzählte mir einiges darüber, wie die Welt aus Magie entstanden ist, aber ich habe das alles nicht so wirklich verstanden. Irgendetwas, dass die Magie in sieben Ringe, oder so, aufgeteilt wurde, und alles mit diesen Ringen verbunden ist. Vier der Ringe enthalten gute Magie, die anderen sind schwarze Magie. Dann hat er erklärt, dass es eine Verbindung zu allen Ringen gibt, in einem großen Marmorwürfel in der Halle, und er sagte, dass die Leute das den Gral nennen."

Er hielt kurz an, denn Hermines und Rons Augen schienen beinah aus ihrem Kopf zu fallen. "Der – Gral? So wie in 'König Arthus und der heilige Gral'?" fragte der rothaarige Junge.

Harry musste Lachen. "Das ist aufs Wort genau die Frage, die ich ihm gestellt habe. Und, ja, er sagte, das wäre richtig."

"Du hast den Gral selbst gesehen?" Wollte Ginny wissen.

"Nein, ich durfte ihn nicht ansehen. Luria sagte, ich würde verrückt werden, wenn ich meine Augen öffnen würde. Aber er hat mich hineingeschickt, so dass ich die andere Prophezeiung hören konnte."

Jetzt hingen seine drei Freunde wie gebannt an seinen Lippen, einen Ausdruck von Aufregung und Angst in den Gesichtern. Nach einigen Augenblicken fragte Ginny zögerlich. "Wirst du – wirst sie uns erzählen?"

Er nickte. "Das werde ich. Ich habe viel zu lange damit gewartet, euch die erste Prophezeiung hören zu lassen, und ich werde den Fehler nicht nochmal machen. Ich kann mich an jedes Wort erinnern, so als wäre es in meine Gedanken eingebrannt worden."

_Wiedergeboren aus der Dunkelheit wird er kommen_

_und nicht ruhn, bis das letze Licht er hat genommen._

_Die Quelle er findet und alles er bedroht_

_wird erst ruhn wenn er stirbt den siebten Tod._

_Vier Seelen werden aufstehn, ihn zu bekriegen_

_mit Verzweiflung und Hoffnung können sie ihn besiegen,_

_nur wenn sie loslassen, was sie am meisten lieben._

_Doch nur mit der Fünften Seele, an die keiner gedacht,_

_können sie beenden die Herrschaft der Nacht._

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen jeder über die Bedeutung der Prophezeiung nachdachte. Er konnte einen feuchten Schleier in Ginnys Augen sehen, und sie versuchte hastig, woanders hin zu blicken.

"Was ist, Ginny?"

"Was ist mit diesen ganzen verdammten Prophezeiungen? Warum können sie nicht einfach sagen, wie Voldemort zerstört werden kann? Aber nein, jedesmal wenn man denkt man hätte ein Rätsel gelöst, kommen zwei neues!"

Ron tat sein bestes, bei der Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen nicht zusammenzuzucken. Hermine dachte mit gerunzelter Stirn nach und versuchte, den Sinn hinter der Prophezeiung zu ergründen. Sie begann vor sich hin zu murmeln. "Mal sehen, den siebten Tod, das müssen die Horcruxe sein. Die vier Seelen – das sind wir. Aber wer ist die fünfte Seele?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung, wer gemeint ist. Der zweite Teil kann so gut wie alles bedeuten. Aber bevor wir gegangen sind, hat Luria mit das hier gegeben." Er stand auf und holte die Schachtel mit den Steinen aus seiner Robe, die er nur über eine Stullehne gehängt hatte. Die anderen standen ebenfalls auf und umringten ihn, um besser sehen zu können.

"Er nannte sie 'Seelensteine', und sagte, dass sie eine Verbindung zu den Ringen der Magie hätten, so wie der Gral, aber nicht so mächtig. Die eingravierten Muster sind ihre Namen, und sie zeigen auch ihre Bedeutung."

Alle sahen sich die Steine genau an, und jeder ließ seine Finger über ihre glatte Oberfläche streichen. Hermine war komplett in Gedanken versunken und murmelte unverständlich vor sich hin. Plötzlich leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf.

"Ich weiß, was die Symbole sind." Rief sie. "Das sind ägyptische Runen aus der Ra-Dynastie! Wir haben sie in Runenkunde zwar nicht durchgenommen, weil sie noch nicht vollständig übersetzt sind, aber diese hier scheinen aus dem Hauptalphabet zu stammen. Ich werde Kingsley fragen, ob ich mir aus der Ministeriumsbücherei ein Buch dazu ausleihen kann, dann kann ich sie auch übersetzen."

Und schon sahen sie nur noch einen wallenden Schopf zur Tür hinaus flitzen. "Da geht sie hin..." Ron war sich nicht sicher, ob er froh sein sollte dass Hermine etwas gefunden hatte, das eine Herausforderung für sie war, oder ob er besser Angst haben musste, dass sie für den Rest ihres Aufenthalts hier nur noch ihre Nasenspitze hinter Büchern vergraben würde.

Ginny legte ihre Arme um Harrys Nacken und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Ich werde gehen und Hermine mit der Recherche helfen. Versuch, dich noch ein wenig auszuruhn, Liebling." Sie gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und war ebenfalls verschwunden.

Nach einer kurzen, gespannten Pause warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu Ron. "Lust auf eine Partie Schach?"

"Ja, in Ordnung."

Sie machten es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich und waren kurz darauf damit beschäftigt, die Figuren auf dem Brett aufzustellen. Harrys Figuren wehrten sich ein wenig, denn sie wussten, dass sie ohnehin verlieren würden. Harry spürte, dass Ron etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, etwas, das nicht nur die Prophezeiung betraf. Als sie ihr zweites Spiel begonnen hatten, und Harry gerade einen von Ron Bauern geschlagen hatte, konnte er es nicht länger aushalten.

"Was ist los, Ron?"

"Was soll los sein?" Schnappte sein Freund zurück.

"Jetzt komm schon, ich weiß dass du irgenwas loswerden willst. Sag einfach, was es ist."

Rons Gesichtsausdruck wurde betroffen. "Es ist nur – ich weiß, wir haben gestern schon über dich und Ginny gesprochen, aber ich mache mir einfach Sorgen. Sie könnte es warscheinlich nur schwer ertragen, wenn du mit ihr Schluss machen würdest."

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert. Er hatte natürlich gewusst, dass das Thema irgenwann auftauchen würde, und hatte auch ein wenig Angst davor gehabt. Aber so würde er es wenigsten hinter sich bringen. "Ich weiß, Ron, und ich verspreche, dass ich nicht niemals Schluss machen werde. Du weißt, ich habe es nur getan, um sie zu schützen, und ich Sorge mich mehr um sie als du dir vorstellen kannst."

"Aber ich versteh es nicht. Wenn du mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast, um sie zu schützen, warum seid ihr dann jetzt wieder zusammen? Er ist immer noch da draussen und versucht, dich zu kriegen."

"Es macht keinen Sinn mehr, es verstecken zu wollen. Er weiß, was ich für sie fühle."

"Er weiß es? Wie?"

"Er war in meinem Kopf, das habe ich euch ja gestern erzählt. Und er hat mir gesagt, dass er weiß, wie ich für Ginny empfinde."

Ron wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig, und Harry war besorgt. Aus der Mischung an Gefühlen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes konnte erschließen, dass, was auch immer gerade in seinem Kopf vorging, gewiss nichts gutes war.

Schließlich, nach einer Minute, sah Ron ihn entschlossen an. "Du musst Schluss machen."

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. "Was?"

"Du hast mich verstanden. Du musst. Jetzt!"

"Aber warum? Ich kann sie nicht einfach fallen lassen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht irgendwann!"

Rons Gesicht nahm eine tiefrote Farbe an, und Harry schrak zurück als er zu schreien begann. "DU! MUSST! SCHLUSS MACHEN! IHR KÖNNT NICHT ZUSAMMEN SEIN! ER WIRD SIE UMBRINGEN, WENN IHR ZUSAMMEN SEID! DAS KANN ICH NICHT ZULASSEN!"

Harry versuchte verzeifelt etwas zu finden, das er erwidern konnte und das seinen Freund beruhigen würde, aber er wusste instinktiv dass zum jetzigen Zeitpunkte alles, was er sagte, das ganze nur noch schlimmer machen würde. "Ron,"

"LASS DIE FINGER VON IHR!" Ron war direkt vor ihn getreten und starrte ihm bedrohlich in die Augen.

"Bitte,"

"LASS! DIE! FINGER! VON! GINNY!"

Er warf Ron einen zutiefst erschütterten Blick zu bevor er aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Sein Kopf war angefüllt mit Zorn auf seinen dickschädligen Freund und der Sorge, entweder seine Liebe oder seinen besten Freund zu verlieren. Mit aller Kraft schlug er die Türe hinter sich zu, nicht ohne vorher das erschreckte Gesicht von Mrs. Weasley im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehen. Er begann zu laufen. Er rannte zum Wohnungseingang hinaus, über unzählige lange Korridore, um Ecken, über Treppen, an Ministeriumsmitarbeitern und Besuchern vorbei die ihm erschreckte Blicke zuwarfen, bis ihm der Atem ausging. Nach Luft schnappend blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Der Korridor sah aus wie alle anderen im Ministerium, viele gleich aussehende Türen zweigten nach links und rechts ab, und an den Wänden hingen Portraits von bedeutenden Zauberern. Die Türe zu seiner Rechten war leicht geöffnet. Es sah aus wie ein leeres, altes Klassenzimmer. Er betrat es, und nachdem er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

"Kann es nicht einen Tag geben, an dem niemand gegen mich kämpfen will?"

"Ein guter Kampf jeden Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen."

Harry erschrak. Er dreht seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen, aber ausser ihm war niemand im Raum. "Ich fange schon an, mir Sachen einzubilden."

"Ein gutes Einbildungsvermögen ist ein hervorragendes Werkzeug, wenn es weise eingesetzt wird."

Da war sie wieder, eine männliche Stimme, und sie schien von der linken Seite zu kommen. Mit einem Mal fiel sein Blick auf das Portrait eines sehr alten Zauberers mit einem langen, zotteligen, grauen Bart, der grinsend an einem Schreibtisch saß.

"Willkommen, Harry Potter. Ich hätte dich erst nächstes Jahr erwartet, aber es freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen."

"Und sie sind?"

"Oh, verzeih meine Unhöflichkeit. Meine Aufregung hat mich meine guten Manieren vergessen lassen. Ich bin Fraces – Frances Potter."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. "Potter – aber – sind wir verwandt?"

Der alte Mann lächelte ihn aufrichtig an. "Das würde ich schon sagen. Ich bin dein Urgroßvater."

Harry wurde sofort neugierig. Er wußte so gut wie nichts über die Familie seines Vaters. Jetzt konnte er mit jemandem sprechen, der zumindest einen Teil seiner Fragen beantworten konnte. Auch wenn es nur ein Gemälde war. "Es freut mich auch, dich kennenzulernen. Ich habe nie jemand aus meiner Familie kennengelernt, zumindest nicht, dass ich mich daran erinnern könnte. Hast du meinen Vater gekannt?"

"Ich war leider bereits tot, als dein Vater geboren wurde, Harry, aber ich habe ihn hier in diesem Klassenzimmer kennengelernt, als er die Aurorenschule besuchte. Er hat öfter einmal mit mir gesprochen. Es tut mir unendlich leid, was ihm und deiner Mutter zugestoßen ist."

"Kannst du mir von ihm erzählen, und von der Potter-Familie?"

"Natürlich, es wird mir eine Freude sein."

Sie redeten eine ganze Weile miteinander, und Frances erzählte Harry von der Potter-Familie, und wie sie das Haus in Godric's Hollow gebaut hatten, über Harrys Großeltern, und über seinen Vater. Er verriet ihm auch einige Streiche, die sein Vater während seiner Zeit auf der Aurorenschule gespielt hatte. Und, was Harry traurig machte, über die Pläne, die sein Vater für sein Leben geschmiedet hatte. Er und Lily hatten vorgehabt, mindestens zwei weitere Kinder zu haben.

Frances spürte Harrys unbehagen, und fragte ihn, wie er hierhergekommen sei, um ihn abzulenken.

"Ich bin nur durch Zufall hier hereingestolpert. Ich hatte einen Streit mit meinem besten Freund, Ron."

"Worüber – nein, lass mich raten, du bist schließlich ein Potter – über ein Mädchen?"

"Ja, aber nicht so, wie du denkst. Er will, dass ich mit seiner Schwester, Ginny, Schluss mache. Aber sie bedeutet mir wirklich etwas, ich kann ohne sie nicht leben."

"Ahhh." Der alte Zauberer kratzte sich an der Nase. "Das ist schwierig. Aber vielleicht solltest du einfach auf die Zeit vertrauen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich wieder beruhigt. Zeit ist eine wundervolle Sache -" Er zwinkerte Harry hintergründig zu. "Empfindlich, aber auch wundervoll."

Harry verschluckte sich beinah bei dem Satz. Heute Morgen hatte Luria beinah das selbe gesagt – Zeit ist eine empfindliche Sache. Und der Blick, den Frances ihm zugeworfen hatte, schien zu belegen dass er irgenetwas wusste, was er nicht sagen wollte.

In dem Moment flog die Tür mit einem lauten Scheppern auf, und Harry sprang in Deckung. Eine bekannt aussehende Gestalt mit pinken Haaren stolperte in das Klassenzimmer, und eine Stapel Pergamente flog aus ihren Armen und verteilte sich im ganzen Zimmer. Harry grinste.

"Hi, Tonks!"

Die Aurorin japste erschreckt. "Mein Gott, Harry! Erschreck mich nie wieder so!"

Sie sah ihn genauer an, und lächelte. "Ich sehe, du hast den Fidelen Frances kennengelernt. Hallo Frances, wie geht's?"

"Sehr gut, Tonks, danke der Nachfrage. Ich fühle mich beinah so jung wie zum Zeitpunkt, als wir uns kennengelernt haben." Alle drei kicherten darüber. Natürlich alterte ein gemalter Zauberer nicht.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Tonks um. "Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass mein Urgroßvater der Fidele Frances ist. Ich hätte ihn gerne schon früher kennengelernt."

Tonks sah ihn erstaunt an. "Urgroßvater? Frances? Oh, ich habe dich nie nach deinem Nachnamen gefragt, Frances. Ich wußte es wirklich nicht, Harry!"

"Schon in Ordnung, Tonks. Was machst du hier?"

"Ich muß nur die Prüfungsunterlagen für die zweite Jahrgangsstufe der Aurorenklasse austeilen. Einige von ihnen müssen die Prüfung wiederholen. Du kannst mir helfen, wenn du Lust hast, auf jeden Tisch muß ein Pergament und eine Anti-Schummel-Feder."

Harry machte es nichts auf, ihr beim Vorbereiten des Raumes zu helfen, und als sie fertig waren, bot Tonks ihm an in zur Wohnung zurückzuführen. Glücklicherweise war sie nicht neugierig darüber, wie er hierhergekommen war. Es hatte ihm gut getan, mit Frances zu sprechen, und er wollte seine Laune nicht verderben, indem er über die Auseinandersetzung mit Ron nachdachte.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Großvater! Es hat Spaß gemacht, mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Kann ich dich wieder besuchen?"

"Natürlich, Harry, jederzeit, und möglichst bald!"

Er und Tonks gingen den Weg zurück durch das Labyrint aus Korridoren, und Harry versuchte, sich den Weg so gut wie möglich einzuprägen, während er Tonks von seiner Unterhaltung mit Frances berichtete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Vielen, vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews. Ich freue mich, dass meine Geschichte dem ein oder anderen gefällt. Und ich entschuldige mich hiermit auch für alle Rechtschreib- und anderen Fehler, die meinem Blick entgangen waren. Ich bin gerade dabei, die bereits veröffentlichten Kapitel dahingehend zu überarbeiten und auch den ein oder anderen groben Schnitzer (Todesser - Totesser etc.) auszubügeln, und werde sie in der nächsten Zeit updaten.

Ich hoffe, dass Euch auch dieses Kapitel gefällt.

Viel Spass!

_Erklärung:_

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 6 – Zwischenfälle**

In einer dunklen, engen Höhle, tief verborgen im Fels eines Berges, saß eine einsame Gestalt auf einem Thron aus schwarzem Marmor, den Blick aus seinen schlangengleichen Augen auf ein sehr altes Stück Pergament fixiert. Seine Mundwinkel zitterten vor Zorn. "Severus!" Bellte er. Sofort knarrte eine alte Holztür und Severus Snape, ehemaliger Lehrer für Zaubertränke in der Hogwarts Schule für Magie und Hexerei, trat ein, den Kopf gesenkt. "Was kann ich für euch tun, Meister?"

"Wie konnte das passieren, Severus?" Zischte Voldemort seinen Diener an.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke hob seinen Kopf und erwiderte Voldemorts durchdringenden Blick. "Jemand muss die Informationen weitergegeben haben, absichtlich oder versehentlich, wie es aussieht."

"CRUCIO!" Der dunkle Lord hatte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab auf die blasse Gestalt gerichtet, und sobald der Blitz daraus auf Snape traf, fiel dieser auf die Knie und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Beinah eine Minute musste er die Qualen ertragen, ein Gefühl von tausenden Messern, die durch seinen Körper schnitten. Erst als er kurz davor war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, unterbrach Voldemort den Fluch. "Versuch nicht, dich über mich lustig zu machen, Severus. Ich werde das nicht noch einmal tolerieren."

"Ja, Herr."

"Wer könnte der Verräter gewesen sein?" Voldemorts Stimme machte klar, dass er nichts anderes als eine aufrichtige Antwort akzeptieren würde.

"Ich habe nur Nott, Mulciber und Goyle darüber informiert, wie ihr es mir aufgetragen habt, Meister."

"Ich werde herausfinden, wer es war, und er wird seine Strafe erhalten." Zischte Voldemort, und zu seinen Füßen züngelte seine Schlange Nagini erwartungsvoll, während sie geschmeidig über den Steinboden glitt. "Aber sag, wie geht unser langfristiger Plan voran?"

"Sehr gut, Meister. Alles ist bereit, das einzige, was wir noch tun müssen, ist warten."

"Sehr gut, mein treuer Diener. Du kannst gehen."

"Danke, Meister." Snape verbeugte sich und eilte aus der feuchten Kälte der Höhle, die vom schrillen, schadenfrohen Gelächter des dunklen Lords erfüllt war.

"Harry? Harry, bitte wach auf! Was ist los?" Die besorgte Stimme von Tonks schien überall um ihn herum zu kreisen, als Harry den Nebel bekämpfte, der seine Sicht verhüllte. Schließlich schaffte er es seine Augen aufzuschlagen, und fand sich am Boden liegend wieder, nur wenige Schritte vom Eingang der Wohnung im Ministerium entfernt.

"Was ist passiert?" Krächzte er heiser.

"Oh, Merlin sei Dank! Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt! Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und hast die Hände auf deine Narbe gepresst. Du hast irgendwas von einem Verräter gemurmelt, aber ich konnte so gut wie nichts davon verstehen."

Die Erinnerung kam wie ein Strom zurück. Voldemort war wütend gewesen, und dann war Snape gekommen, und sie führten wieder irgend etwas im Schilde. "Ich muss..." zu Dumbledore, war der erste Gedanke der ihm kam. "Ich muss mit Professor McGonagall sprechen."

"Bist du in Ordnung, Harry? Vielleicht solltest du dich zuerst ein wenig ausruhen." Die Aurorin sah in mit mütterlicher Fürsorge in den Augen an.

"Nein, es geht mir gut. Ich muss wirklich mit ihr sprechen." Er stand auf und fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig benommen. Wenigstens hatte er seine letzte Mahlzeit bei sich behalten können, stellte er erleichtert fest, als die Welle von Übelkeit, die seine Visionen immer begleitete, langsam nachließ.

"Professor McGonagall sollte schon zurück in Hogwarts sein. Lass uns die Notfall-Feuerstelle gleich um die Ecke nehmen."

Harry folgte ihr zu einem kleinen Raum mit einer roten Tür. Er war froh, dass die rosahaarige Hexe ihn nicht weiter ausfragte. Als sie ein wenig Flohpulver aus ihrer Tasche zog und ihn in die Feuerstelle warf, während sie "Hogwarts, Büro der Schulleiterin!" rief, fühlte er wieder das seltsam leere Gefühl im Magen, das ihm seit dem Tod Dumbledores so vertraut geworden war.

Eine Sekunde später tauchte auch schon der Kopf der Lehrerin im Kamin auf. "Tonks, Harry, was gibt es?" Ihr war augenblicklich klar, dass sie nicht nur zum Spaß anriefen, nachdem sie erst wenige Stunden zuvor von hier aufgebrochen war, und der Ausdruck in Tonks' Augen bestätigte es.

Harry räusperte sich. "Es tut mir leid, wenn wir sie stören, Professor. Ich hatte wieder eine Vision." Er erklärte die Szene in der Höhle detailliert, und sie und die Aurorin hörten geduldig zu, bis er geendet hatte.

"Ich sehe schon," sagte die Schulleiterin schließlich, "über seinen langfristigen Plan können wir nur Mutmaßungen anstellen. Aber er verdächtigt die Anhänger aus seinem innersten Kreis, etwas mit den fehlgeschlagenen Anschlägen zu tun zu haben. Das ist mehr, als wir erwarten konnten. Danke, dass du mir sofort Bescheid gesagt hast, Harry. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

Harry war wieder einmal überrascht. Seit Dumbledores Tod schien sie mütterliche Qualitäten zu entwickeln, die niemand erwartet hätte. Professor McGonagall war immer eine entschlossene Persönlichkeit gewesen, die stets direkt auf den Punkt kam. "Nein, aber vielen Dank. Ich denke, ich sollte mich ein wenig ausruhen, aber ansonsten geht es mir gut."

"Noch einmal, vielen Dank, Harry. Sag Bescheid, falls du irgendetwas benötigst, oder jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."

Die grünen Flammen in der Feuerstelle erloschen, und ein müder und besorgter Harry Potter ging zusammen mit einer nachdenklichen Aurorin Tonks zurück zur Wohnung.

Er hatte noch keinen ganzen Schritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum getan, als auch schon ein Knäuel aus rotem Haar durch den Raum geflogen kam. Ginny warf ihre Arme um ihn. "Harry! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Er brachte sie mit einem Kuss auf den Mund zum Schweigen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Ginny. Ich war nirgends."

Als er seinen Kopf hob sah er Hermine und Ron aus der Küche zu ihnen kommen, wobei Ron einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck in den Augen hatte und es nicht wagte, Blickkontakt herzustellen. Er sah seinen Freund tief luftholen bevor er ihn hastig stammeln hörte. "Es tut mir leid, Harry, dass ich so ein Ekel war, ich habe nicht nachgedacht, ich habe mir nur Sorgen um Ginny gemacht."

"Schon in Ordnung, Ron. Versprich mir nur, dass wir das nicht wiederholen."

Der rothaarige Junge schien erstaunt zu sein. "Wirklich? Ich meine – natürlich, ich verspreche es."

Jeder im Raum atmete erleichtert auf. Ihnen war noch deutlich in Erinnerung, wie unerträglich es gewesen war, als Harry und Ron in Hogwarts ein halbes Jahr lang nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten, und niemand hatte Lust, die Erfahrung zu wiederholen. Ginny, die ihre Arme noch immer um seinen Nacken gewickelt hatte, sah ihn verführerisch an. "Du hättest es ihm nicht so leicht machen sollen. Ein oder zwei gute Flüche hätte er schon verdient gehabt."

"Ach, ich überlass die ganze Hexerei lieber dir." Er lächelte sie an. "Aber du kannst natürlich gerne an Ron üben, wenn dir ein guter Spruch einfällt."

Das brach die Spannung, und mit Ausnahme von Ron, der noch nicht wirklich gelöst wirkte, kicherten alle.

"Warum hast du dann deine Meinung geändert, Ron?" Fragte Harry, aber Ginny antwortete für ihren Bruder. "Als wir aus der Bibliothek zurückkamen und dich hier nicht finden konnten, war Ron nicht gerade auskunftsfreudig darüber, was passiert war. Aber als ich ihm mit ein paar Flüchen gedroht habe, ist er schließlich mit der Wahrheit herausgerückt. Hermine hat ihm damit gedroht, mit ihm Schluss zu machen, wenn er nicht zur Vernunft kommt."

Er sah Hermine an und fühlte sich jetzt selbst schuldig. Das letzte, was er wollte, war dass die beiden wegen ihm miteinander Schluss machten. Sie waren einfach füreinander gemacht. "Du hättest nicht wirklich Schluss gemacht, oder?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber ich habe ihm erklärt, wenn er wirklich darauf besteht dass du und Ginny eure Beziehung aufgebt, dann soll er fühlen wie das ist. Und das hat augenscheinlich gewirkt."

"Hey, ich bin auch noch da!" Rief Ron in neckischem Tonfall, aber Hermine und Ginny antworteten gleichzeitig. "Sei Still!"

"Nachdem das geklärt ist, habt ihr beiden etwas brauchbares in der Bibliothek gefunden?" Damit wechselte Harry das Thema.

Der strahlende Ausdruck in Hermines Augen sagte ihm sofort, dass sie erfolgreich gewesen waren. "Wir haben tatsächlich ein Buch über Runen gefunden, das alle Zeichen auf den Steinen erklären kann. Und stellt euch das vor, es ist erst vor einer Woche herausgekommen! Ich gehe hoch ins Schlafzimmer und übersetze sie, kannst du mir die Schachtel geben?"

"Natürlich. Hol sie dir einfach aus meinem Koffer, sie liegt gleich obenauf."

"Ich helfe dir!" Rief Ginny, und die beiden Mädchen waren verschwunden. Harry ließ sich in einen der gepolsterten Stühle vor der Feuerstelle fallen, und Ron machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

"Weißt du," Begann Ron, aber Harry schnitt ihm mit zuversichtlichem Blick das Wort ab. "Lass es gut sein, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Wenn Ginny meine Schwester wäre, und irgendwie ist sie das auch, genauso wie Hermine, hätte ich warscheinlich genauso reagiert."

"Danke, Harry. Aber wo warst du eigentlich? Die Mädchen haben jeden Raum in der Nähe durchsucht, die Eingangshalle und Vaters Büro, aber du warst nirgendwo zu finden."

Also erzählte ihm Harry wie er das Portrait von Fances Potter gefunden hatte, und beide mussten über den "Fidelen Frances" lachen. Er versprach Ron, ihn am nächsten Morgen seinem Urgroßvater vorzustellen. Aber als das Thema auf seine Vision von Voldemort kam, war Ron zuerst besorgt und dann wütend.

"Hast du jemandem davon erzählt?"

"Tonks weiß Bescheid, und ich habe mit McGonagall gesprochen. Aber bitte sag den Mädchen nichts davon. Ich will nicht, dass Ginny sich darüber Sorgen macht. Sie hat genug anderes im Kopf."

"Ja," stimmte sein Freund nachdenklich zu, "das haben wir alle."

Beide wurden still, und Harry genoss es, endlich ein wenig entspannen zu können. Er sah den Flammen im offenen Kamin zu und war wenig später eingenickt, und bemerkte auch nicht, dass die beiden Mädchen zurückgekommen waren. Er hatte gerade einen witzigen Traum, in dem Ginny ihren Bruder verhexte, so dass auf seinem Kopf Kuchen mit Puddingglasur wuchs, als die Luft plötzlich von einem lauten Heulen erfüllt war. Jeder hielt sich erschrocken die Ohren zu. Als das Heulen nachließ, wurde es durch eine donndernde Stimme ersetzt. "ACHTUNG! DAS IST EIN ALARM! DEMENTOREN IN DER EINGANGSHALLE! ALLE AUROREN SOFORT ZUM SCHUTZ DER EINGANGSHALLE! DAS IST KEINE ÜBUNG! ICH WIEDERHOLE, ALLE AUROREN SOFORT ZUM SCHUTZ DER EINGANGSHALLE!"

Die vier Teenager wurden bleich, aber Harry fing sich schnell wieder. "Wie spät ist es, Hermine?"

"Es ist neun Uhr abends, warum?"

"Um die Zeit werden nicht viele Auroren im Ministerium sein. Wir sollten ihnen helfen!"

Ginny sah den entschlossenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen und konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu bewundern.

"Weiß jemand, wie wir dahin kommen?" Fragte Ron.

Hermine sah in entrüstet an. "Hast du nicht aufgepasst, als wir hierhergekommen sind? Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben."

"Das heisst wir wissen den Weg, oder?" Fragte Harry sie, ohne auf die Stichelei einzugehen.

"Natürlich!"

"Hat jeder seinen Zauberstab?"

Seine Freunde nickten, und sie rannten hinter Hermine her. Sie brauchten einige Minuten, bis sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, und was sie sahen, ließ das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren. In der Halle waren wohl mehr als hundert Dementoren. Die meisten schwebten ungehemmt herum, auf der Suche nach Opfern. Eine Gruppe von drei Auroren hatte sich hinter dem wieder instandgesetzten Brunnen der Magischen Gattungen versteckt, und obwohl ihre Patroni eifrig versuchten, die Demontoren zu vertreiben, waren sie beinah umzingelt. Vier weitere Auroren kämpften verzweifelt auf der anderen Seite der Halle, und Harry konnte Tonks' pinkfarbiges Haar darunter erkennen.

Sie blieben stehen und stellten sich nebeneinander auf. Die allzu bekannte, schleichende Kälte berührte Harrys Herz, und im Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins konnte er die Stimme seiner Mutter schreien hören. Seine Gedanken arbeiteten fieberhaft. 'Ein glücklicher Gedanke, ich brauche einen glücklichen Gedanken!' Er versuchte verzweifelt, die Qualen aus seinem Denken zu vertreiben, aber allein die Masse an Dementoren schien jedes kleinste Quentchen Glück aus seinem Herzen zu saugen. Den anderen ging es nicht besser, stellte er fest, jeder hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt, aber keiner hatte bislang den Zauberspruch gesagt. Eine Gruppe Dementoren hatte die Schüler entdeckt und steuerte zielstrebig auf sie zu.

Harry empfand tiefe Furcht. Was, wenn er es nicht schaffte, einen Patronus zu beschwören? Sie würden alle sterben, Ginny würde sterben – Ginny! Der Abend, als McGonagall ihn hierhergebracht hatte, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, das Bild davon, wie Ginny ihn küsste, und er klammerte sich mit allem, was er hatte, an diesen Moment. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Schrie er, den Zauberstab auf ihre Feinde gerichtet, und ein riesiger, silberner Hirsch sprang aus seinem Zauberstab und griff sofort mit gesenktem Geweih die Dementoren an.

Die dunklen Kreaturen wurden von dem Hirsch nicht nur zurückgetrieben, sondern das silberne Tier fegte durch die Gruppe hindurch, und die Gestalten flogen durch den Aufprall quer durch die Eingangshalle. Das gab auch seinen Freunden den nötigen Mut, und jeder von ihnen schickte seinen eigenen Patronus auf den Weg. Jetzt hatten auch die Auroren am Brunnen bemerkt, dass sie in den Kamp eingegriffen hatten, und starrten mit großen Augen zu den vier Teenagern herüber.

"Zielt mit euren Patroni auf den Brunnen," wies Harry seine Freunde an, "die Auroren dort werden sie nicht mehr lange zurückhalten können." Einer der Auroren zeigte Harry seinen erhobenen Daumen, als er bemerkte, dass die Teenager ihnen den Rücken frei hielten.

Der Gruppe mit Tonks schien es jetzt auch leichter zu fallen, die Dementoren auf Abstand zu halten, und bald drängten sich die dunklen Gestalten am Eingang. Plötzlich klangen ploppende Geräusche überall in der Eingangshalle, als mehr und mehr Auroren zum Ort des Geschehens aparierten. Die Dementoren schienen zu erkennen dass sie keine Chance hatten und flohen aus dem Gebäude, die Auroren auf ihren Fersen. Sie schwebten über die Dächer hinweg, und die Auroren bildeten vor den Eingängen eine Kette, um sie von der Rückkehr abzuhalten. Gerade als jeder in der Halle seinen Zauberstab senkte und erleichtert aufatmete, schoss eine blendender Lichtstrahl über den Nachthimmel, und ein gewaltiger grüner Totenschädel erschien und schwebte direkt vor dem Ministerium in der Luft.

Harry bemerkte, dass er zitterte, genau wie seine Freunde. Ginnys Gesicht war kreidebleich. "Schokolade?" Krächzte Harry, und Rons Mundwinkel deuteten ein Lächeln an. Eilig kramte er durch seine Taschen und zog schließlich eine Handvoll Schokoladenfrösche heraus. Schnell schnappte sich jeder einen, und sobald sie hineingebissen hatten bekamen auch ihre Gesichter ihre Farbe zurück.

"Oh-oh!" Murmelte Hermine mit besorgt hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Harry hob seinen Blick. Tonks stürmte quer durch die Halle auf sie zu und rief schon aus zehn Metern Entfernung in scheltendem Tonfall. "Was habt ihr euch dabei eigentlich gedacht!"

Harry konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, Tonks erinnerte ihn gerade zu sehr an Mrs. Weasley. "Schon in Ordnung, Tonks, das waren ja nur Dementoren."

"Nur Dementoren? NUR DEMENTOREN?" Tonks schnappte nach Luft. "Wir waren sieben voll ausgebildete Auroren, und wir waren kaum in der Lage, sie zurückzuhalten. Und du sagst 'nur Dementoren'?"

Harry lächelte jetzt strahlend. "Wenn du es so siehst, nun, dann war es ja höchste Zeit, dass wir aufgetaucht sind, nicht wahr?" Eigentlich war es nicht so lustig, aber weil die Spannung des Kampfes jetzt von ihnen abfiel und die Schokolade ihren Dienst tat, begannen seine Freunde zu kichern. "Wirklich, Tonks. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass wir Dementoren gegenübergestanden sind. Ich hätte es nicht zugelassen, dass sie einem von uns etwas antun."

Eine weitere vertraute Person hatte sich ihrer Gruppe angeschlossen. "Gut gemacht, von euch allen! Ich muss gestehen, jedesmal wenn wir uns treffen, bin ich mehr beeindruckt."

"Danke, Kingsley. Aber ihr Patronus war auch nicht schlecht!"

"Harry," sprach ihn der Auror direkt an, mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, "ich denke du wirst nicht allzu begeistert darüber sein, aber der Minister würde gerne mit dir sprechen."

Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Nein."

Kingsley Shacklebolt sah ihn erschrocken an. "Harry, du kannst dem Minister für Magie nicht einfach so absagen!"

Harry seufzte. "Ich weiß. Aber wenn ich gehe, dann werden mich meine Freunde begleiten."

Der Auror nickte erleichtert. "Natürlich, das sollte kein Problem sein. Um genau zu sein, ich halte das für eine gute Idee."

Sie folgten Kingsley durch die Flure des Ministeriums, die jetzt mit Mitarbeitern gefüllt waren, die aufgeregt umherwuselten. Als sie das Büro des Ministers erreichten, versprach Tonks, draussen auf sie zu warten. Mit einem Blick in die Runde und einem Nicken traten sie ein.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Ganz, ganz lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews, sowohl meinen "treuen" Lesern der ersten Stunde, Hermine Potter und Arthus, aber auch OD (freut mich, dass die Geschichte nicht langweilig wirkt), Ewjena (toll dass Du wirklich für jedes Chap eine konstrutktive Review dagelassen hast) und Kauko (im ersten Moment war ich versucht, eine richtig böse Antwort auf Dein Review zu schreiben, hab's dann aber gottseidank doch gelassen – ich arbeite jetzt noch öfter über die einzelnen Kapitel und bekomme die Fehler hoffentlich in den Griff). Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt Euch, auch wenn es nach der ganzen Action ein wenig ruhiger ist.

_Erklärung:_

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 7 – Konfrontation**

Als sie das Büro des Ministers betraten kam gerade ein Zauberer heraus. Harry erkannte ihn als einen der Auroren, die in den Kampf gegen die Dementoren in der Eingangshalle verwickelt gewesen waren. Wie es aussah, hatte er in der Minute, in der der Kampf vorbei war, sofort dem Minister davon berichtet. Scrimgeour saß hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch und sah ein wenig zerzaust aus. Der Minister richtete seinen Blick auf die Gruppe, und für einen Wimpernschlag glaubte Harry Wut in seinem Gesichtsaudruck zu erkennen, doch schon hatte der Minister ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das aber seine Augen nicht erreichte. Er bedeutete ihnen, in den Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen, die allem Anschein nach schon für sie vorbereitet worden waren.

"Harry," sprach ihn der Minister mit harter Stimme an, ohne Zeit mit Begrüßungen zu verlieren, "ich denke du verstehst dass das hier eine etwas schwierige Situation ist. Wie mir gesagt wurde, hast du in der Eingangshalle gegen die Dementoren gekämpft, und es gibt Zeugen dafür. Jetzt müssen wir nicht nur den Angriff der Dementoren selbst erklären, sondern auch noch, warum du an der Auseinandersetzung teilgenommen hast."

"Wie auch immer," fügt er schnell hinzu, als er bemerkte, dass Harry etwas sagen wollte, "wir könnten das auch zu unserem beiderseitigen Vorteil nutzen. Wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass das Ministerium dir und deinen Freunden ein Versteck bietet, wäre es nur angebracht, das mit einem kleinen Gefallen zu erwiedern."

Scrimgeour lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und blickte die vier Teenager erwartungsvoll an.

Es war Hermine, die darauf antwortete. "Und wie, Herr Minister, würde dieser Gefallen aussehen?"

Der Minister nahm sich Zeit mit der Antwort auf die Frage, und Harry warf vorsichtig einen Blick in die Runde. Ginny saß angespannt auf ihrem Stuhl und ihr linkes Bein wippte nervös auf und ab, während Ron seinen Blick gebannt auf Hermine gerichtet hatte. "Sehen sie, Miss Granger, die Bevölkerung würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn das Ministerium und Harry auf der selben Seite kämpften. Eure – wie mir geschildert wurde ziemlich beeindruckende – Leistung hier würde das nahelegen. Eine Stellungnahme von euch vieren für die Zeitungen würde das bekräftigen und die Moral stärken."

Harry fühlte einen Knoten im Bauch. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte Scrimgeour bereits oft genug klargemacht, dass er nicht die Gallionsfigur für das Ministerium spielen würde. Aber der Minister hatte auch recht, sie waren von ihm abhängig, nachdem der Fuchsbau nicht länger sicher war und Grimauld Place nicht mehr unter dem Schutz von Dumbledores Fidelius-Zauber stand. Dass Scrimgeours Leier vom 'stärken der Moral' etwas bewirken würde, glaubte er dennoch nicht. Das Ministerium reagierte auf Voldemorts Drohungen nur, wenn es unbedingt musste, und kämpfte nicht aktiv dagegen.

"Was sollte dann in diesem Statement stehen, Minister?" Fragte er, und versuchte dabei, unbeeindruckt zu wirken.

"Nun, nichts kompliziertes. Nur dass ihr auf der Linie des Ministeriums seid und dessen Ziele unterstützt, und vielleicht könntet ihr noch herausstellen, dass ihr glaubt, dass das der beste Weg ist, Ihr-wisst-schon-wen zu bekämpfen. Und weswegen ihr zur Zeit der Dementor-Attacke hier ward, könntet ihr angeben, uns gerade einen freundschaftlichen Besuch abgestattet zu haben, wir wollen ja nicht, dass euer Aufenthaltsort jedermann bekannt wird."

Mit dem letzten Satz hatte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Ministers breit gemacht, und Harry konnte seine Abneigung gegen den Mann nicht länger im Zaum halten. "Ich sehe schon, sie haben kein Bischen aus den Fehlern ihrer Vorgänger gelernt!" Er schrie beinah. "Verbiegen wir doch einfach die Wirklichkeit, bis sie uns passt, stecken wir doch unseren Kopf in den Sand wenn wir Dinge sehen, die uns weh tun, und vielleicht, wenn wir lange genug warten, werden diese dunklen Zauberer alle verschwunden sein. Und übrigens," seine Stimme hatte einen wütenden, schnarrenden Tonfall angenommen, "ich habe auch noch nichts davon gelesen, dass sie Stan Shunpike freigelassen hätten."

Seine Freunde wurden bleich, als sie diesem Ausbruch zusahen, und er konnte Kingsley Shacklebolt mit Schrecken im Gesicht an der Tür stehen sehen. Der Minister schien dagegen selbst kurz davor zu sein, zu explodieren. Er hielt die Tischkante mit beiden Händen fest, während er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang.

"Was glaubst du, wer du bist, dass du den Minister in diesem Tonfall anreden kannst!" Schrie er Harry wutschnaubend an. "Ich habe wirklich versucht, Geduld mit dir zu haben, wie ich es auch mit dem Spinner Dumbledore versucht habe. Ich habe dir Schutz angeboten, habe deine Freunde vor den Todessern versteckt, aber du bist nur ein undankbarer, eingebildeter kleiner Junge! Ich sollte es besser wissen, als meine Zeit mit dir zu vergeuden."

Scrimgeour blickte Harry direkt in die Augen, der sich jetzt auch von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte. Keiner der beiden schien Interesse daran zu haben, das Wettstarren zu benden. Harry fühlte Ginnys Hand nach seiner greifen, und eine Welle von Gelassenheit spülte durch seinen Körper. Trotzdem zwinkerte er nicht einmal, aber er hatte eine Idee, die ihn beinah zum lächeln gebracht hätte. Er streckte seine Schultern durch und versuchte, eine möglichst gute Immitation von Dumbledores entschlossenem und wissendem Blick in sein Gesicht zu zaubern.

"Minister Scrimgeour," er schaffte es, seine Stimme wieder auf einen angenehmeren Tonfall zurückzuschrauben, "ich bin mir sicher dass ihnen bewusst ist, dass wir beide voneinander abhängig sind. Und seien sie versichert, dass wir den Schutz hier im Ministerium zu schätzen wissen. Aber," er machte eine kurze Pause, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, "sie sollten auch ebenso die Unterstützung würdigen, die wir im Gegenzug bereit sind, zu geben. Ich glaube, sie haben zum Beispiel mehr als einmal wertvolle Information über Aufenthaltsorte und Pläne der Todesser vom Orden erhalten. Die meisten, wenn nicht alle, erfolgreichen Aktionen gegen Voldemorts Anhänger gründeten auf diesen Informationen."

Der Minister wurde etwas blass bei Harrys Ausführungen, aber der war nocht nicht fertig.

"Ich werde direkt auf den Punkt kommen – wir können und wir wollen diese Informationen weiterhin an sie weitergeben, aber nur wenn wir sehen, dass sie auch entsprechende Taten darauf folgen lassen. Wir sind im Krieg, und wenn sie fortfahren, das zu leugnen, werden wir die Dinge selbst ihn die Hand nehmen müssen, und das auch der Öffentlichkeit klar machen. Wir können einander entweder vertrauen und zusammenarbeiten, oder wir können es sein lassen. Aber ich denke, dass keiner von uns alleine eine Chance hat. Wenn wir diesen Krieg verlieren, wird es keinen zweiten Versuch geben, und ich möchte nicht derjenige sein, der die Menschen angelogen hat und sie warten hat lassen, bis es zu spät war. Wollen sie das?"

Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, war das Büro mit einer drückenden Stille gefüllt, jeder schien den Atem anzuhalten. Scrimgeour rang offensichtlich um Worte, und es dauerte beinah eine Minute, bis er seine Gesichtsaudruck im Griff hatte und den Mund öffnete, um zu antworten. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, denn Harry begann wieder zu sprechen, während er sich bequem auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und damit den Minster noch mehr verunsicherte.

"Ich hatte es mir gedacht, und ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir hier zu einer Einigung gekommen sind. Sie wollen ein Statement von mir, und sie bekommen es. Ich bin bereit, es der Presse jederzeit in den nächsten Tagen vorzutragen, aber ich bin völlig frei, was es enthält. Ich verspeche natürlich, keine geheimen Informationen herauszugeben und die Menschen auch nicht in Panik zu versetzen. Und," er ließ seinen Blick durch das Büro wandern, wobei er allen Anwesenden direkt in die Augen blickte, "ich denke wir können uns auch darauf verlassen, dass die genauen Umstände unserer, äh, kleinen Verhandlung, nicht aus dem Kreis der Anwesenden heraussickern."

Der Minister war sprachlos, und als er feststellte, dass ihm auch auf den fragenden Blick, den er seinen Angestellten sandte, kein Mitgefühl erntete, atmete er hörbar aus und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück fallen.

"Ich sehe schon, du bist noch dickköpfiger als Dumbledore er gewesen ist, falls das überhaupt möglich ist. Aber du hast natürlich nicht ganz unrecht. Wir belassen es jetzt bei dem, was gesagt worden ist. Morgen wird voraussichtlich für den späten Morgen eine Pressekonferenz einberufen. Ich werde jemanden vorbeischicken, sobald wir die genaue Uhrzeit wissen. Aber ich denke, das war genug für heute, und wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht."

Sie verabschiedeten sich eilig und flohen beinah aus dem Büro. Kingsley und Tonks begleiteten sie zurück zur Ministeriumswohnung, wo eine erzürnte Mrs. Weasley bereits auf sie wartete, flankiert von ihrem Ehemann und Remus Lupin. Aber keiner von ihnen achtete darauf, und als Mrs. Weasley begann, sie darüber auszufragen, was geschehen war, und versuchte sie zu schimpfen, weil sie nicht bescheid gesagt hatten wohin sie gegangen waren, konnte sich Ron nicht länger zusammenreißen und bracht lachend zusammen.

Auf dem Boden sitzend, die Hände auf seinen Bauch gepresst, fragte der Rotschopf, "Wo hast du die Nummer denn herausgezogen? Ich wette, das Ekel weiß immer noch nicht, was gerade mit ihm passiert ist!"

Kingsley und Tonks fiel es ebenfalls schwer, sich im Zaum zu halten, während Harry mit knallrotem Kopf dastand und die ganze Verlegenheit über ihn hereinbrach, die er sich vorher nicht erlaubt hatte. Ginny umarmte ihn und sah ihn bewundernd an. Remus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und suchte in Hermines Gesicht nach einer Antwort, die als einzige gefasst genug schien, eine ernsthafte Antwort zu geben.

"Ihr hättet sehen müssen, wie Harry grade eben mit dem Minister umgesprungen ist, das war unglaublich," brach es schließlich aufgeregt aus ihr hervor, und sie schloss sich Rons Gelächter an.

Es dauerte beinah zehn Minuten, bis alle sich wieder gefangen hatten, aber schließlich hatten sie auf den Sofas und Stühlen im Gemeinschaftsraum Platz genommen. Mrs. Weasley hatte eine Platte mit Brötchen für sie hergerichtet, und während sie aßen erzählten sie die ganze Geschichte. Als die Dementoren an die Reihe kamen verfiel Mrs. Weasley beinah in eine ihrer Schimpfkanonaden, aber ihr Mann konnte sie beruhigen, als er sie darauf hinwies, dass keinem etwas geschehen war. Sie gab sich damit zufrieden, die Teenager mit strafendem Blick anzusehen.

Während Hermine erzählte, wie Harry den Minister angeschriehen hatte, wurde Arthur Weasley bleich im Gesicht und befürchtete wohl das schlimmste, aber sogar er war angetan von der Vorstellung eines sprachlosen Scrimgeour, der auch noch Harrys Forderungen zustimmte. Nachdem sie noch ein wenig über alles geredet hatten erklärte Molly Weasley, dass es höchste Zeit zum Bett gehen sei, und scheuchte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Während die anderen in ihre Schlafräume gingen, warte Harry noch kurz, um unter vier Augen mit Remus Lupin reden zu könne.

"Prof – Remus, können wir noch kurz reden?"

"Natürlich, Harry, wir können immer reden, wenn dir danach ist. Was gibt es?"

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig befangen unter dem ausfragenden Blick seines ehemaligen Leheres. "Ich weiß, dass die anderen völlig aufgeregt sind über alles, aber ich möchte gerne deine Meinung hören, ob ich das richtige getan habe. Ich bin vielleicht ein Stück über das Ziel hinausgeschossen."

Der Werwolf gab nur ein wissendes Lachen von sich und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Weißt du, Harry, das ist wieder so ein Punkt, in dem du mich sehr an deinen Vater erinnerst. Als er in unserem siebten Schuljahr Schülersprecher wurde, musste er vor der ganzen Schule eine Eröffnungsrede halten, und obwohl er nie ein Problem damit hatte, sich auszudrücken, war er tagelang ganz grün im Gesicht vor Nervosität. Und nachdem er die warscheinlich beste Eröffnungsrede in der Geschichte von Hogwarts gehalten hatte, hat er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schülersprecher eingeschlossen. Wir brauchten zwei Stunden, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht alles vermasselt hatte."

"Dann glaubst du das alles in Ordnung ist?"

"Nicht nur das, sondern ich bin mir sicher, dass du genau das richtige getan hast." Und mit einem kleinen Seufzer fügte er hinzu: "Ich wünschte, mehr Menschen hätten so viel Mut."

Harry dachte darüber nach und starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt im Raum. Er wusste, dass Lupin Recht hatte, aber es machte ihm trotzdem Angst, dass seine Freunde immer in Gefahr gerieten sobald sie in seiner Nähe waren. Schließlich mußte er ein Gähnen unterdrücken und beschloss, dass diese Sorgen auch bis zum nächsten Tag warten könnten.

"Remus?"

"Ja?"

"Danke."

"Keine Ursache. Aber ich denke, wir sollten jetzt auch eine Mütze voll Schlaf nehmen."

"Stimmt. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Harry!"

Nach einem weiteren aufregenden Tag schlüpften die beiden ebenfalls in ihre Schlafzimmer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Diesmal halte ich mich kurz mit dem Vorwort. Vielen Dank Arthus und Hermine Potter, Eure Reviews scheinen ja schon da zu sein, bevor das Kapitel richtig auf dem Server liegt. Seid Ihr sicher, dass ihr keinen Zeitumkehrer habt? ;)

Teil 8 ist noch mal ein wenig politisch, aber auch ein paar Gefühle haben in diesem Kapitel Platz gefunden. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 8 – Unerwartete Erklärung**

Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete hatte er noch nicht einmal eine Mütze voll Schlaf gehabt, und er rieb müde seine Augen. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn letztendlich aufgeweckt hatte. Aber er bemerkte, dass er ganz verschwitzt war, und beschloss, dass ein Glas Wasser nicht schaden würde. Also angelte er auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille und schlüpfte, noch während er sie aufsetzte, geräuschlos aus dem Schlafraum und in Richtung der Küche.

Mit einem Glas bewaffnet ließ Harry sich wenig später auf einen der Polstersessel im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. Die letzten Holzstücke schwelten im offenen Kamin vor sich hin, aber abgesehen davon war der Raum völlig dunkel. Er saß einfach da, auf die wenigen Tupfer von Licht starrend, und grub in seinen Gedanken nach der Ursache, warum er nicht schlafen konnte. Immer mal wieder nippte er an seinem Glas, aber abgesehen davon saß er reglos im Sessel..

Als er gerade beschlossen hatte, dass das Grübeln im Dunkeln ihn auch nicht weiterbrachte, erschallte plötzlich nur einen Meter von seinem Kopf entfernt ein gellender Schrei. Zutiefst erschrocken schickte er sein halbvolles Glas auf einen Flug quer durch das Zimmer, während er gleichzeit instinktiv aus dem Stuhl hechtete und über den Boden rollte, weg von der Quelle des Geräuschs.

Doch noch während er verunsichert nachdachte, was er tun sollte, hörte er eine weibliche Stimme 'Lumos' flüstern, und im leichten Schein von der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes konnte er das blasse und erschrockene Gesicht von Ginny erkennen. Erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus.

"Oh Gott, Ginny, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

"Wem erzählst du das? Sei froh, dass ich noch halb geschlafen habe, sonst hätte ich dich warscheinlich ans Ende der Welt gehext!"

Sie sahen einander ein wenig verschämt an und konnten beide ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

"Ich vermute, du bist jetzt nicht mehr halb am Schlafen?" Er konnte es sich nicht verkneiffen, sie ein wenig zu necken.

"Was für eine scharfsinnige Beobachtung. Wie zum Teufel konntest du das nur herausfinden?" Doch noch während sie seinen Blick hielt, wurde ihr Gesicht ernst. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?"

"Ich bin OK."

Sobald er es gesagt hatte, wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Die Aussage hätte gereicht um Ron oder Hermine zu beruhigen, aber nicht Ginny. Und wie zu erwarten war, stand das rothaarige Mädchen auch schon mit funkelnden Augen drohend vor ihm.

"Harry Potter! Nur um das mal klarzustellen: Ich finde dich hier, mitten in der Nacht, nach einem Tag nach dem jeder andere bis Mittag durchschlafen würde, in der Dunkelheit rumsinnierend, ohne dabei auch nur das kleinste Geräusch zu machen, und du sagst mir du bist OK?"

Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber mit dem entschlossenen Blick und den geröteten Wangen sah sie noch schöner aus als je zuvor, und sein Magen schlug Salti. Die Tatsache dass Ginny nicht daran gedacht hatte einen Bademantel anzuziehen, und nur einen kurzen Schlafanzug trug, tat auch nichts dagegen. Harry bemühte sich so gut er konnte, schuldbewusst zu wirken, aber er spürte selbst, dass er das etwas dümmliche Grinsen nicht aus seinem Gesicht vertreiben konnte.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Ginny sich neben ihm auf den Boden, so dass ihre Gesichter einander zugewandt waren. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Ich mache mir Sorgen, Harry. Wenn du irgenwas auf dem Herzen hast, wenn dich irgendwas bedrückt, dann rede mit mir. Oder mit Ron, oder Hermine, oder wer auch immer dir zuhören will. Aber sitz nicht alleine rum und behalte nicht alles für dich." Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab hinter sich und ließ das Kaminfeuer mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch zum Leben erwachen, so dass der Raum wieder angenehm von einem warmen Feuer ausgeleuchtet war. "Was ist es, Harry?"

Es war wirklich schwierig, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen, denn in dem flackernden Licht funkelten die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Haut wie tausende winziger Sterne, und er war erstaunt wie weich der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht war.

"Es ist nur – es passiert so viel. Von meinem Onkel rausgeworfen werden, die neue Prophezeiung und was damit alles verbunden ist, alles Dinge, die ich nicht wirklich verstehe, du und deine Familie, dass ihr hier quasi eingesperrt seid wie in einem Käfig, der Streit mit Ron, der Angriff von den Dementoren, und Scrimgeour, der immer noch will dass ich das Maskotchen für das Ministerium spiele. Und die ganze Zeit fühle ich mich so, so -" Er kämpfte um das richtige Wort, aber Ginny vollendete seinen Satz für ihn.

"kraftlos. Du bist die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, auf das zu reagieren, was um dich herum passiert. Du fühlst dich wie eine Kugel in einem Flipperkasten, wirst die ganze Zeit herumgestoßen und kannst nie deinen eigenen Weg gehen. Und immer wieder schlägst du an Wänden an, und verlierst deine Energie, während du dich fragst, wann das je zu Ende sein wird. Ist es das, was du fühlst?"

Für einen Augenblich war er sprachlos. Ginny hatte es genau auf den Punkt gebracht.

"Es tut mir so leid, Ginny. Hier bin ich, und rede nur über mich, als wäre ich der einzige, der mit all dem klarkommen muss, aber..."

Ginny ließ ihn nicht fertig reden und brachte ihn mit einem zarten Finger auf seinen Lippen zum Schweigen, was ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper jagte. "Pssst. Denk nicht so, bitte. Du bist nicht egoistisch, und du bist nicht für all das verantwortlich. Du bist nur derjenige, der die verdammte Prophezeiung wie einen Schatten über sich hängen hat. Wir hatten wenigstens die Wahl, wir konnten uns aussuchen, wem wir die Stange halten, aber deine Wahl hat Voldemort vor fast siebzehn Jahren für dich getroffen, ohne ein Möglichkeit, etwas daran zu ändern. Du hast alles Recht der Welt, dich so zu fühlen. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du mich aus deinen Gefühlen ausschließt, wie auch immer sie sein mögen."

Eine warme Glückswelle ebbte durch ihn hindurch, eine, die er gerade jetzt nicht erwartet hätte, und er zog Ginny fest an sich heran. "Weißt du, Ginny, du bist das beste, was mir je passiert ist."

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile so da, sich gegenseitig festhaltend und die Nähe des anderen fühlend, aber irgendwann wurden seine Beine steif.

"Danke, Gin."

"Gern geschehen. Und jederzeit wieder."

Langsam, ein wenig unwillig einander loszulassen, standen sie beide auf und gingen zurück in Richtung ihrer Zimmer. Nach einem kurzen Gutenachtkuss schlüpften sie zurück in ihre Schlafräume und Betten, und nur eine Minute später waren sie beide tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Diesmal wachte Harry nicht mehr auf, und als er am Morgen aufstand fühlte er sich trotz der wenigen Stunden schlaf erholt. Als er sich aufsetzte konnte er sehen, dass Rons Bett bereits verlassen war, und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum drang das Murmeln von Stimmen herauf.

Er duschte sich schnell und zog sich an, bevor er die anderen traf, die sich gerade aufgeregt unterhielten, allem Anschein nach ging die Diskussion schon geraume Zeit. Als er näher kam konnte er Mrs. Weasley sagen hören "...und was, wenn Todesser darunter sind?"

Neugierig fragte er, "Todesser? Wo?"

"Oh, Harry, guten Morgen. Ich wollte gerade Ron losschicken, um dich aufzuwecken."

Alle begrüßten ihn fröhlich, aber aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie Remus ihm einen bedeutsamen Blick zuwarf.

"Worüber habt ihr gesprochen? Ist etwas passiert?"

Mrs. Weasley sah besorgt aus, aber bevor sie Antworten konnte war Ron vorgeprescht. "Tonks war hier, sie ist gerade vom Minister gekommen. Er will in einer Stunde eine Pressekonferenz geben. Meine Ma denkt, es wäre zu gefährlich für uns."

"Aber ihr seid nicht alle einer Meinung mit ihr?" Fragte Harry, seine Augen auf Remus fixiert, der unter seinem und Mrs. Weasleys Blick das Gesicht ein wenig schmerzhaft verzog.

"Du hast Recht. Ron sagte etwas in der Art von 'nicht einmal Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer wäre blöd genug in einem Raum mit fünfzig Auroren eine Nummer abzuziehen', und er hat durchaus nicht Unrecht damit."

"Aber Remus, du hast gesehen was gestern geschehen ist. Was wenn eines der Kinder..."

Mrs. Weasley konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, diesmal war es ihr Mann, der ihr ins Wort fiel. "Hör zu, Molly, wir sind beide besorgt um unsere Kinder, und um Hermine und Harry kein Bischen weniger. Aber wir können das Leben nicht anhalten und alle hier einsperren. Ausserdem sind alle Auroren ins Ministerium zurückbeordert worden. Wenn etwas geschieht, dann nicht heute, und nicht hier."

Als sie sah, dass keiner der Anwesenden ihre Meinung teilte, beruhigte sich Mrs. Weasley wieder ein wenig. Harry setzte sein verständnisvollstes Lächeln auf, was nicht so schwierig war, denn Ginny hatte sich an ihn herangeschlichen und seine Hand genommen.

"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mrs. Weasley. Ihr Mann hat Recht, heute ist wohl einer der sichersten Tage im Ministerium seit langem. Wir werden trotzdem vorsichtig sein. Aber ich habe dem Minister versprochen, eine Stellungnahme zu geben, und ich sollte wirklich damit anfangen." Er drückte Ginnys Hand, um ihr zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war, und fragte in Richtung von Ron und Hermine, "Hättet ihr beide Lust, mir dabei zu helfen?"

Natürlich waren die beiden einverstanden, und Harry sagte den anderen sie würden in sein Schlafzimmer hochgehen, um in Ruhe den Text aufsetzen zu können, und in einer halben Stunde wieder hier sein.

Nur wenig mehr als dreissig Minuten später kamen sie tatsächlich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny hüpfte beinah vor Aufregung, und Rons Backen waren gerötet vom Lachen. Nur Hermine sah ein wenig unsicher aus.

"Seid ihr sicher dass das nicht zu viel ist?" fragte sie.

"Jetzt komm schon, Mione," antwortete Ron, "sei kein Spaßverderber. Scrimgeour wird zwar nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht, aber Harry hat Recht. Er weiß genau, dass er ohne den Orden des Phönix verloren hat."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurden sie von Tonks begrüßt. "Hi, ihr vier. Ihr seid ja sogar pünktlich. Remus sollte jeden Augenblick hier sein, dann können wir losgehen zum Konferenzsaal. Wirst du wirklich eine Rede halten, Harry?"

Heute hatte die Aurorin ihre Haare schwarz gemacht, so dass sie beinah einen blauen Schimmer hatten. Es ließ sie um einiges älter aussehen als die schreienden Farben, die man sonst von ihr gewöhnt war. "Ah, Remus, dann sind ja alle da, auf geht's."

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von Mrs. Weasley und starteten in Richtung Konferenzsaal. Mr. Weasley war bereits dort, wie Tonks ihnen erklärte, um die Vorbereitung des Raumes zu beaufsichtigen. Die Gestaltwandlerin erklärte Harry noch ein paar Details über den Ablauf und beruhigte ihn auch, dass er keinen Sonorus-Zauber benötigen würde, da der Raum einen eingebauten Verstärkungszauber hätte.

Nach einem langen Fußmarsch durch Korridore und über Treppen kamen sie am Konferenzsaal an, der den Namen Saal wirklich verdient hatte. Es war eine quadratische Halle, ungefähr so groß wie der große Saal in Hogwarts, und beinah komplett mit engen Stuhlreihen gefüllt. Harry schätzte, dass ungefähr Platz für tausend Menschen sein musste, und mit einem Blick auf seine Freunde stellte er fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, dem angesichts dessen mulmig wurde.

An jeder der vier Wände standen ungefähr zwanzig Auroren. Am Ende des Saales stand auf einem Podium, dass etwa einen Meter höher war als der Rest des Bodens, ein Tisch, der von einer Seite des Saales zur anderen lief, und in dessen Mitte ein kleines Renderpult platziert war. Tonks bedeutete ihm, im zweiten Stuhl rechts vom Rednerpult Platz zu nehmen, und gerade als er sich setzte begannen auch schon die Reporter in den Raum zu strömen.

Da der Minister noch nicht da war, waren alle Augen auf Harry gerichtet, und je länger er wartete desto bewusster wurde ihm die Masse an Menschen, vor denen er gleich würde sprechen müssen. Er begann etwas zu zweifeln, ob das, was er sagen wollte, wirklich so gut war, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. Aber als er schon dachte er könnte keinen Augenblick länger still sitzen flogen die Türen hinter ihm mit einem Knall auf und der Minister kam herein, flankiert von zwei wichtig dreinschauenden Zauberern.

Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er zum Rednerpult und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort wurden alle still und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Liebe Zauberer und Hexen," seine Stimme bedurfte tatsächlich keines Sonorus-Zaubers, sie schien von überall gleichzeitig zu kommen, "vielen Dank, dass sie heute alle hierher gekommen sind. Wie sie bereits wissen, hat es gestern einen Angriff auf das Ministerium gegeben. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass dabei niemand verletzt wurde, da unsere Auroren sofort und effektiv auf die Bedrohung durch etwa dreissig Dementoren reagiert haben, die versuchten, die Eingangshalle zu durchqueren."

Bei der Erwähnung der Dementoren war der Lärmpegel im Raum deutlich angestiegen, und jetzt schrieen einige Reporter ihre Fragen laut heraus, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass in der ganzen Unruhe niemand auch nur ein Wort verstehen konnte.

"Ruhe, bitte." Der Minister klatschte erneut in die Hände, und wieder verstummte der Lärm. "Wie ich gesagt habe, es gab keine Verletzten, und ich möchte auch alle Gerüchte darüber, dass noch andere Person in die Auseinandersetzung verwickelt gewesen wären, mit Nachdruck dementieren. Es ist richtig, dass sich zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs Besucher im Ministerium aufhielten, aber abgesehen von den Auroren war niemand in der Nähe des Geschehens."

Harry konnte nicht anders, bei der eiskalten Lüge musste er das Gesicht verziehen, aber die Reporter schienen es ohne Widerspruch zu schlucken. Er musste Zugeben, dass Scrimgeour wohl Talent für den Umgang mit ihnen hatte.

"Das bringt mich auch schon zum postitiven Teil unserer heuten Konferenz," fuhr der Minister fort, "und das ist der freundschaftliche Besuch, den uns Mr. Harry Potter gestern abgestattet hatte, um sich über die Maßnahmen zu informieren, die das Ministerium in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten ergreift. Er hat mich gebeten, ein kurzes Statement dazu abgeben zu dürfen. Bitte, Mr. Potter!"

Harry stand ein wenig unbeholfen von seinem Stuhl auf und ging die paar Schritte zum Pult, wo der Minister ihm ermutigend auf Schulter klopfte, bevor er im Stuhl gleich daneben Platz nahm.

Er war jetzt wirklich nervös, und während er das Pergament glattstrich, das er versehentlich zusammenknüllt hatte, als Scrimgeour gesprochen hatte, versuchte er, den Blicken der Menge so gut wie möglich auszuweichen.

"Liebe Hexen und Zauberer," begann er, und fragte sich, ob sich nicht noch andere Anreden für Anlässe wie diesen gab, "zuerst möchte ich mich dafür bedanken, dass sie sich Zeit genommen haben, um heute hier zu sein. Wie der Minister schon erklärt hat, haben wir uns über die Maßnahmen des Ministeriums gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger unterhalten."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens des dunklen Zauberers füllte ein kollektives Keuchen die Halle. Harry versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und wagte es nicht, den Minister anzusehen. Er wusste, der nächste Absatz würde ihm zumindest eine dröhnende Standpauke einbringen.

"Ich kann sagen, dass ich großen Respekt für die Entschlossenheit habe, die der Minister dabei zeigt, besonders nachdem seine Vorgänger so viel Zeit mit dem Leugnen der Tatsachen verschwendet haben. Der Minister hat mir versichert, dass die Auroren nicht mehr länger nur auf konkrete Angriffe reagieren werden, sondern dass er dabei ist eine spezielle Auroren-Kampftruppe aufzustellen, die aktiv dunkle Zauberer aufspüren und jagen wird. Er hat mir auch versichert, dass dem Ministerium das Ausmaß der Bedrohung klar ist, und dass er deshalb auch die Unterstützung anderer magischer Rassen suchen will, die genauso in Gefahr sind."

Wie erwartet brach an diesem Punkt die Hölle los. Die Reporter sprangen alle auf und schrieen Fragen heraus, und es dauerte beinah fünf Minuten, bis jeder wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte. Einige Reporter mussten von Auroren auf ihre Stühle zurückgeschoben werden und nur die Drohung, aus dem Saal verwiesen zu werden, konnte sie dort halten.

"Nun, ich denke das war alles, was ich sagen wollte. Vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit." Damit ging Harry zurück zu seinem Stuhl, erleichtert, dass es jetzt hinter ihm lag.

Wieder brach ein Tumult aus, jeder der Reporter war bemüht, seine Fragen lauter zu rufen als sein Nachbar. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es unmöglich war, sie wieder zur Raison zu bringen. Der Minister schritt mit einem ruhigen Lächeln im Gesicht aus dem Saal und bedeutete Harry, ihm zu folgen. Aus kurzer Entfernung konnte Harry aber erkennen, dass er vor Wut kochte. Er wappnete sich innerlich für den Anpfiff, den er gleich erhalten würde. Bei einem Blick über die Schulter konnte er Rons Gesicht sehen, mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem mitleidigen Ausdruck in den Augen, der deutlich sagte "Gottseidank bin ich nicht du."


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Ganz vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews an Hermine Potter, OD und Arthus von den Stammreviewern, sowie an Crowman und DKub. Ich entschuldige mich für alle Rechtschreib- und andere Fehler, und tue mein bestes, sie zu auszumerzen. Ein Beta würde das ganze natürlich erleichtern, aber mit meinen momentan mehr als chaotischen Erreichbarkeitszeiten will ich das keinem zumuten.

_Erklärung:_

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 9 – Neuer Streit, und ein Entschluss**

Der Raum, in den Harry dem Minister gefolgt war, war nur unwesentlich größer als eine Besenkammer in Hogwarts. Vermutlich ein Lagerraum, denn es standen nur ein paar schmale Regale herum, aber keine Tische oder Stühle. Scrimgeour hatte gewartet bis Harry im Zimmer war, und dann sofort die Türe zugeschlagen, bevor er sich zu ihm umgedreht und begonnen hatte, zu schreien.

"Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht, junger Mann?"

Harry musste sich etwas zusammenreissen, um sich von der grollenden Stimmen nicht beeindrucken zu lassen, aber er hatte sich auf die unausweichliche Konfrontation vorbereitet und schon einige Sätze parat. "Ich werde ihnen genau sagen, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, Herr Minister," antwortete er mit ebenso geladener Stimme, "ich habe mir gedacht dass es keinen Sinn macht, nur abzuwarten, was als nächstes passiert. Und ich habe mir gedacht, dass mit jedem Tag, den das Ministerium abwartet, in der Hoffnung dass sich die Dinge von alleine beruhigen, da draussen Menschen leiden und sterben. Und ich denke, dass wir Voldemort nicht alleine werden aufhalten können, wir brauchen jeden auf unserer Seite den wir bekommen können, egal ob Hauself, Kobold oder Werwolf. Wenn wir zu lange warten werden sie warscheinlich ihr Heil darin suchen, dass sie sich Voldemort anschließen!"

"Du... aber..." dem Minister schien es für einen Augenblick die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, und als Harry erkannte dass ihm keine Gegenargumente einfielen, musste er sich beherrschen nicht zu grinsen.

"Aber bist du dir im klaren, was deine Worte für die Öffentlichkeit bedeuten? Das war beinah so etwas wie eine Kriegserklärung!"

Harry spürte jetzt Wut aufsteigen. "Und wo liegt das Problem? Wollen sie weiter allen versichern, dass alles in Ordnung ist, und warten bis die ganze magische Welt in Trümmern liegt? Wie nennen sie das, wenn nicht Krieg? Ich habe zwei der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben verloren, zu unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten, in dem Krieg, von dem sie sagen er wäre keiner, und ich habe genügend andere sterben sehen."

"Du verstehst das nicht, Junge," schrie der Minister wieder zurück, "wenn wir mit diesem Kampf an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, werden noch mehr Menschen Stellung beziehen, und nicht alle auf unserer Seite. Es wird noch mehr Opfer geben!"

"Es **wird** noch mehr Opfer geben, egal was sie tun. Die Frage ist, ob sie dem ganzen ein Ende setzen wollen!"

Der Minister schien kurz davor zu sein, völlig zu explodieren, und Harry konnte sehen, dass er am ganzen Körper vor Wut zitterte. "Wer bin ich eigentlich, dass ich mir eine Standpauke von einem Schuljungen anhöre? Du solltest dankbar für die Unterstützung sein, die du und deine Freunde von uns bekommen habt!"

"Ich bin dankbar, auch wenn sie mir das nicht glauben, aber ich werde einen Teufel tun und meinen Mund halten, während meine Freunde und Familienmitglieder von Voldemort umgebracht werden!"

"Jetzt habe ich aber genug. Ich werde mir das nicht länger anhören!" Damit drehte sich der Minister auf der Stelle um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, wobei er sich durch eine erschrockene Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen drängte, die sich gleich vor der Tür versammelt hatten.

Die meisten davon konnten an der roten Haarfarbe sofort als Weasleys identifiziert werden, und Hermine, Remus und Tonks waren bei ihnen, genauso wie McGonagall, und jeder starrte ihn ungläubig an. Scheinbar war jedes Wort der Diskussion draußen zu hören gewesen. Langsam verließ auch er den Raum und fand sich zwischen den grinsenden Gesichtern von Fred und George Weasley wieder.

Einer der beiden, warscheinlich George, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Wir haben Glück gehabt, dass wir es noch rechtzeitig zu deiner Rede geschafft haben," fing er an, und Fred knüpfte ohne Pause an, "oder wir hätten den besten Tritt verpasst, den unser Herr Minister je in seinen dicken Hintern bekommen hat!"

"Fred!" War die entrüstete Stimme von Molly Weasley aus der Gruppe zu vernehmen.

"Und das war schon das zweite Mal innerhalb von zwölf Stunden. Ich glaube, das ist sowas wie ein Rekord." Tonks' Kommentar ließ die Augen der Zwillinge groß werden.

"Das zweite Mal? Harry, du bist unser Held!" Riefen sie beide gleichzeitig.

Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Wohnräumen, wobei sich Ron aufgeregt gestikulierend mit seinen Brüdern über den Vorfall unterhielt. Ginny hielt abwechselnd seine Hand oder mischte in der Diskussion zwischen den Jungen mit. Tonks und Remus flüsterten sich vertraulich zu. Er ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen, so dass er neben Arthur Weasley her ging.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Was gibt es, Harry?" Der Zauberer trug einen ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, und Harry konnte nicht sagen, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt.

"Ich hoffe, sie bekommen keinen Ärger für das, was ich gesagt habe."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Auch wenn ich welchen bekäme, es war höchste Eisenbahn, dass jemand dem Minister einen Schubs gibt, und ich bin stolz auf den Mut, den du gezeigt hast."

Mrs. Weasley hatte sich ebenfalls den beiden angeschlossen. "Wir sind alle stolz auf dich, Harry."

Sie war kurz davor, ihn mit einer der gefürchteten Weasley-Umarmungen zu erdrücken, aber ein leises Hüsteln von Professor McGonagall rettete ihn. "Ich muss sagen, auch ich bin beeindruckt. Ich beginne zu erkennen, warum dich der Sprechende Hut nach Slytherin stecken wollte. Gut gemacht!"

"Äh, Professor McGonagall?" Harry sah sie fragend an. Er hatte sie etwas fragen wollen, und jetzt war wohl der beste Augenblick.

"Ja, Harry?"

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir, also ich, Hermine, Ron und vielleicht Ginny, eventuell für den Rest der Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben könnten?"

"Aber Harry, wir können doch alle hier bleiben!" Unterbrach ihn Mrs. Weasley mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Weasley," antwortete er weich, "aber es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich noch viel länger hier bliebe. Sie haben die Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Minister und mir miterlebt, und ich glaube nicht, dass das schon die letzte war. Wenn ich länger bliebe, dann könnte das bedeuten, dass wir alle hier rausfliegen. Und es wäre hier auch nicht viel länger sicher falls ich zu oft gesehen werden. Voldemort wird irgendwann bemerken dass ich hier bin und seine Angriffe auf das Ministeriumsgebäude konzentrieren. Und er ist schließlich schon einmal erfolgreich hereingekommen."

Die entschlossene Stimme von Professor McGonagall ließ alle Proteste von Molly Weasley im Keim ersticken. "Ich habe das schon erwartet, Harry, und nachdem mich Professor Dumbledore über deine unerledigten Aufgaben ins Bild gesetzt hat, denke ich auch, dass Hogwarts ein guter Ausgangspunkt dafür ist. In den letzten Tagen sind die Verteidigungszauber verstärkt worden, also sollte es nach unserem Ermessen auch wieder sicher sein."

Schließlich kamen sie an der Wohnung an, und Harry bat seine Freunde und die Zwillinge, ihn in zwei Stunden im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen. Auf die Frage, weshalb, gab er nur eine unbestimmte Antwort. Alle begaben sich in die Küche, wo Molly Weasely sofort damit begann, das Essen zuzubereiten, nachdem die meisten von ihnen verschlafen und so das Frühstück verpasst hatten.

Sie verbrachten dann eine entspannte halbe Stunde mit dem Essen und Spekulieren, wie sich das Ministerium jetzt wohl verhalten würde. Nachdem alle fertig waren, bot Harry an beim Abwasch zu helfen, und war kurz darauf mit Mrs. Weasley alleine in der Küche.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher gefragt habe, aber wie geht es Bill?" Er hätte beinah vergessen, dass der älteste der Weasley-Brüder sich im Kampf in Hogwarts ernsthafte Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley schien von einem Moment zum anderen den Tränen nahe. "Es geht ihm schon wieder ganz gut. Es werden zwar einige Narben bleiben, aber davon abgesehen ist alles sehr gut verheilt."

Harry war erleichtert, dass es keine Komplikationen gegeben hatte. "Dann wir die Hochzeit stattfinden?"

Jetzt verschwand ein Teil der Sorgen aus Mrs. Weasleys Augen. "Ja, die Hochzeit wird am zwölften August sein." Ein kleiner Schatten flog über ihr Gesicht. "Aber sie haben sich entschlossen, in Frankreich zu heiraten, es ist dort sicherer."

Er nickte verständnisvoll. "Dann werdet ihr alle dort hinfahren?"

"Harry, **wir** werden alle dort hinfahren. Du gehörst auch zur Familie, und Fleur würde mich lebendig häuten, wenn ich dich nicht mitbringen würde. Aber hat Ron dir noch nichts davon gesagt?"

"Nun ja, mit allem was geschehen ist hatten wir wohl einfach noch keine Zeit, darüber zu reden."

"Natürlich. Aber du wirst ohnehin bald eine Eule mit einer Einladung erhalten. Aber willst du wirklich über den Sommer in Hogwarts bleiben?"

Harry hatte sich vor dieser Frage die ganze Zeit gefürchtet, er wusste schließlich, wieviel Angst Mrs. Weasley davor hatte, ihre Kinder aus ihrer Sicht zu lassen. "Ich muss, und ich weiß auch, dass Ron und Hermine nicht zurückbleiben werden. Wegen Ginny..."

"Sie ist viel zu jung für so gefährliche Sachen!"

"...ich weiß, dass sie sich noch mehr Sorgen um sie machen, falls das möglich ist. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie sie dazu bringen können, hier zu bleiben. Niemand könnte das. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich so gut wie irgend möglich auf sie aufpassen werde. Ich könnte nicht weiterleben, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde." Und mit leiser Stimme, beinah einem Flüstern, fügte er hinzu, "Ich liebe sie."

"Oh Harry!" Rief Mrs. Weasley wieder, diesmal mit Tränen auf ihren Wangen, und umfing ihn mit ihren Armen. "Ich weiß, wieviel ihr einander bedeutet. Aber ihr verdient etwas anderes als all die Gefahren und Grausamkeiten, durch die durch müsst. Ich will keinen von euch verlieren!"

Er konnte die Trauer selbst spüren, die in ihren Worten lag, und umarmte sie zurück, wobei er sich seltsam getröstet fühlte. "Ich weiß. Wir werden so vorsichtig sein wie möglich. Danke, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Es ist wirklich Zeit, dass du das 'Mrs. Weasley' sein lässt," erklärte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln in ihrem Tränenüberzogenen Gesicht, "nenn mich bitte Molly."

"Danke, Molly."

Nach ein paar Minuten entschuldigte er sich. Er fühlte sich ein wenig erschöpft und wollte sich eine Stunde hinlegen. In Anbetracht des leeren Gemeinschaftsraums vermutete er, dass er nicht der einzige mit dieser Idee war, und wie erwartet fand er Ron schnarchend im Bett. Ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren legte er seine Brille auf den Nachttisch und ließ sich, ohne sich auszuziehen, auf sein Bett fallen. Eine Minute später war er ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später wachte er wieder auf. Er streckte sich genüsslich und gähnte, dabei bemerkend, dass Rons Bett jetzt wieder leer war. Er erschrak kurz, denn er hatte keine Uhr dabei, aber er hoffte dass er die anderen nicht zu lange warten hatte lassen. Kein Grund zur Panik, dachte er bei sich, Ron hätte ihn sicherlich aufgeweckt. Die anderen waren schon alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf ihn. Während Hermine etwas in Rons Ohr flüsterte begrüßten ihn die Zwillinge mit gespielten Verbeugungen.

"Wenn das nicht..." begann Fred.

"...seine Majestät, unser liebster..." fuhr George fort.

"Sponsor des Jahres ist." Machte Fred wieder weiter. "Der uns vielleicht..."

"...die Ehre erweisen mag..."

"...uns armen Sterblichen zu erzählen..."

"...warum wir schon seit Stunden warten."

"Stunden?" Fred gab seinem Bruder einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. "Endlose Tage!"

"Aber, aber, das war völlig unpassendes aggressives Verhalten im Anblick seiner gnädigen Hoheit, oh Bruder!"

"Schon gut, hört auf damit!" Schrie Ginny. "Ihr zwei..."

Harry vollendete ihren Satz mit einem Grinsen. "...seid unerträglich zusammen!"

"Genug!" Mischte Hermine sich ein, "Mir wird schwindlig!" Ron murmelte etwas unverständliches, aber Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das Wort 'wahnsinnig' herausgehört hatte.

Hermines Blick lag erwartungsvoll auf Harry. "Also, um was geht es?"

"Nicht hier. Aber ich denke, ich kenne genau den richtigen Ort für eine private Unterhaltung." Erklärte er mit einem Lächeln. "Dann werde ich auch Gelegenheit haben, euch einen Verwandten vorzustellen."

Jetzt starrten ihn alle mit großen Augen an. Nur bei Ginny, die sich an seine Schulter gelehnt hatte, konnte er einen kurzen Schimmer von Zweifel erhaschen. "Was hast du uns vorenthalten, Harry?"

Er erkannte den Ausdruck in ihrem Blick nur allzu schnell und tastete nach ihrer Hand, um sie beruhigend zu drücken. "Nichts, das es Wert wäre, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Nur etwas, das ich eben erst entdeckt habe, und ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, euch davon zu erzählen. Ach, Hermine, würde es dir was ausmachen, eine kurze Nachricht für die Weasleys, oder wer auch immer reinkommt, zu schreiben, dass wir nur ein paar Meter den Gang runter in einem der Räume sind? Ich möchte nicht, dass Mrs. Weasley das ganze Ministerium in Panik versetzt, wenn sie uns hier nicht findet."

Die Hexe mit den buschigen Haaren nickte und zog augenblicklich eine Feder und Pergemant aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs, um ein paar Zeilen darauf zu schreiben. Sie legte das Pergament auf den Tisch und betraten hinter Harry das Labyrinth aus Fluren, der sich darüber freute, im Ministerium nicht mehr völlig orientierungslos zu sein. Nach kurzem erreichten sie das Schulzimmer, wo ihn Tonks nach seinem Streit mit Ron gefunden hatte. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und spähte hinein. Der Raum war verlassen, so dass er die Türe schnell ganz aufmachte und hineintrat. Als die anderen ebenfalls im Zimmer waren schloss er sie wieder und versah sie mit einem starken Schweigezauber, den Hermine vor zwei Jahren für die DA herausgesucht hatte.

Während er langsam zu dem Portrait an der Wand ging, konnte er nicht umhin, über beide Ohren zu grinsen. Frances schlief tief und fest in einem Stuhl, und Harry trat lautlos heran, bis sein Kopf nur noch eine Armlänge von dem Bild entfernt war, um dann laut zu husten. Der Zauberer fiel beinah mitsamt seinem Stuhl um.

"Was...? Das ist...! Oh, Harry, schön, dich zu sehen!"

"Darf ich euch alle einander vorstellen," sagte Harry und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass seine Freunde einen ungestörten Blick auf das Protrait werfen konnten, "das ist mein Urgroßvater, Frances Potter," und mit einem Blinzeln fügte er hinzu, "auch bekannt als der 'Fidele Frances'."

Hermine quietschte erfreut auf. "Frances Potter? Sie haben während des letzten Goblin-Aufstandes gekämpft, nicht wahr?"

Harry seufzte laut auf. Es schien als würde jedes andere Mitglied der magischen Welt mehr über seine Familie wissen als er selbst. Doch die anderen bemerkten es gottseidank nicht.

Der Mann im Gemälde zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich sehe, sie haben ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, meine schöne Dame." Hermine errötete im ganzen Gesicht bei dieser Anrede, und Harry fühlte, dass sie sich ein wenig schämte, so herausgeplatzt zu sein. Aber Harrys Urgroßvater behielt sein Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Es wäre eine große Ehre für mich, den Namen einer solch seltenen Blume zu erfahren."

Hermine war sprachlos, und Ron kicherte kurz, bevor ihn Ginnys Ellbogen und ein bedrohlicher Blick seiner Freundin zum Verstummen brachten. Harry stellte alle der Reihe nach vor, aber als er bei Ginny angekommen war, wurde er von Frances unterbrochen. "Nein, sag nichts mehr, junger Harry. Dieses wunderschöne rothaarige Mädchen muss deine Freundin sein, nicht wahr? Falls nicht, solltest du dringend etwas unternehmen!"

Harry sah den alten Zauberer mit Erstaunen an. Er war sich sicher, dass er und Ginny kein Anzeichen für ihre Beziehung gegeben hatten, seit sie den Raum betreten hatten. "Woher...?"

Der Mann lachte glucksend in seinen Bart. "Weisst du, Harry, wenn ich so nachdenke hat es in der Familie Potter wohl die letzten fünf- oder sechshundert Jahre nur rothaarige Frauen gegeben. Eine andere Frau könnte niemals einen echten Potter zähmen. Und wenn ich mir die Flammen ansehe, die hinter ihren lieblichen Augen züngeln, bin ich mir sicher, dass kein Potter ihr widerstehen kann."

Jetzt war Ginny an der Reihe von Kopf bis Fuß zu erröten, doch Harry räusperte sich bedeutungsvoll. "Ich würde gerne noch eine Weile weiterplaudern, aber ich habe etwas auf dem Herzen, worüber ich mit euch allen reden wollte."

Die anderen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Die letzten paar Tage haben mir echt Kopfschmerzen bereitet," begann er, ein wenig unsicher, wo er anfangen sollte, aber schnell nahm sein Gesicht einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an, "es passiert zur Zeit viel zu viel in der magischen Welt, und ich werde nicht mehr lange hier im Ministerium bleiben, eingesperrt und unfähig, etwas dagegen zu tun. Hier sind wir nicht mehr Wert als die Auroren, die auch nur reagieren, wenn sie unbedingt müssen!" Seine Stimme wurde schärfer, und er begann vor den anderen auf und ab zu laufen, wie er es in den DA-Treffen getan hatte, wenn er angespannt gewesen war. "Ich will nicht nur reagieren, ich muss Voldemort einen Schritt voraus sein!"

Keiner in der Gruppe gab ein Geräusch von sich, als er den Namen des dunklen Zauberers aussprach, was ein gutes Zeichen war.

"Ich werde den Spieß umdrehen, ich habe es satt mir von ihm jeden Augenblick meines Lebens diktieren zu lassen!" Er war jetzt wirklich wütend, und die Zwillinge, die ihn nicht so gut kannten wie der Rest, traten vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück, als er weiterschimpfte.

"Und ich habe einige Dinge zu erledigen bevor ich in der Lage sein werde ihn zu vernichten, und die kann ich wohl kaum hier tun."

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn an, als hätte ihnen jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Fred war, wie meistens, der erste der beiden der seine Gedanken geordnet hatte. Mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die man sonst selten bei den beiden zu sehen bekam, sprach er Harry an. "Was meinst du mit 'bevor du in der Lage sein wirst, ihn zu vernichten'?"

"Tut mir leid, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ihr noch nicht alles wisst. Aber bevor ich euch alles erzähle, müsst ihr mir versprechen," und er sah sie dabei bedeutungsschwer an, "dass ihr mit niemandem über das sprecht, was ihr hier hört."

Fred und George nickten beide zustimmend, und Harry erzählte ihnen von der Prohpezeiung, was genau alles im Ministerium in der Mysterienabteilung geschehen war, und von seiner und Dumbledores Suche nach den Horcruxen, die schließlich im Tod seines Mentors geendet hatte. Er beschrieb auch noch einmal die zweite Prophezeiung, und die mysteriösen Seelensteine. Bei alldem wurde er nur ein paar Mal von den erstaunten Ausrufen der Zwillinge oder von seinen Freunden, die die ein oder andere Anmerkung einstreuten, unterbochen. Es war hart für ihn, all die Momente noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen, aber Ginny hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und massierte sanft seinen Nacken, wann immer er in den Erinnerungen stecken zu bleiben schien.

Es dauerte eine Weile, alles zu erklären, aber als er fertig war standen die Zwillinge mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm.

"Nur damit du es weisst, ..." George legte seine Hand auf Harrys linke Schulter, während Fred die seine auf Harrys rechte legte.

"...wir werden an deiner Seite kämpfen..."

"...egal, was passiert..."

"...bis es vorbei ist..."

"...schließlich..."

"...gehörst du zur Familie."

Harry lächelte den beiden mit feuchten Augen zu. Wie zur Hölle, fragte er sich, hatte er so treue Freunde verdient, und als Ron laut verkündete "Das werden wir alle!" musste er nach unten sehen und einen sehr interessanten Punkt auf dem Boden untersuchen, um nicht von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt zu werden. Er spürte, dass er in diesem Augenblick auf einer Kreuzung stand, und obwohl er so lange versucht hatte, die Dinge für sich zu behalten und die Probleme alleine zu lösen, wusste er, dass er diese Straße nicht alleine würde gehen können.

Er war dabei, übertrieben sentimental zu werden, aber die Stimme seines Urgroßvaters rettete ihn. "Ich weiss nicht, ob ich eine große Hilfe sein kann, aber das ist eine Aufgabe, die eines Potters mehr als Wert ist, und ich würde gerne meinen Beitrag leisten."

Harry schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln. "Danke!" Dann kam ihm eine Idee. "Genau gesagt, ich könnte mir ganz gut vorstellen, wie du uns helfen könntest!"

Der alte Zauberer sah ihn eifrig an. "Und wie?"

"Gibt es noch andere Portraits von dir?"

Die Erkenntnis zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes ab. "In der Tat! Ziemlich schlau, muss ich sagen. Ja, es gibt eines im drittnächsten Raum auf der linken Seite. Der Raum ist die letzten zwanzig Jahre nicht genutzt worden, es wird also kaum jemandem auffallen, falls dort etwas fehlt. Oh," er zwinkerte verschwörerisch, "und es gibt eines im Flur gleich neben dem Büro des Ministers."

"Würdest du denn als Nachrichtenübermittler, und, nennen wir es 'verlängertes Ohr', für uns fungieren?" fragte Harry.

"Der Fidele Frances, zu euren Diensten!" Der gemalte Zauberer salutierte mit der Hand über seiner Augenbraue.

"Aber wohin willst du gehen, Harry?" fragte ihn Hermine besorgt.

"Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wann du endlich fragen würdest. Ich habe mit McGonagall gesporchen, sie hat zugestimmt dass wir den Rest der Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen können.

"Cool!" Rief Ron, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Aber unsere Ma wird..."

"Keine Grund zur Sorge," unterbrach Harry ihn, "das ist bereits geklärt, ich habe mir ihr gesprochen und sie hat zugestimmt."

Jetzt sahen ihn alle Weasleys überfahren an. Ron war der erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand. "Aber sicherlich würde sie nicht..."

"Wag es nicht zu sagen, was du denkst!" Platzte Ginny mit wütendem Gesichtsaudruck heraus. "Ich gehe dorthin, wo Harry hingeht! Punkt!" Mit einem Stampfen unterstrich sie ihren Satz.

Harry drehte sich mit einem Glucksen zu ihr hin und umarmte sie. "Glaub ja nicht, ich würde dich für eine Sekunde aus meinen Augen lassen, Gin. Du gehst mit uns." Er gab ihr einen innigen Kuss, den sie zuerst ein wenig widerstrebend, dann mit mehr und mehr Enthusiasmus erwiderte, bis sich der Raum um seinen Kopf zu drehen schien.

"Iiiiieee, das ist..."

"widerlich! Lass unsere Schwester in Ruhe..." Riefen die Zwillinge.

"...oder wir müssen dich verhexen. Auserwählter..."

"...oder nicht!"

Harry drehte sein Gesicht zu den beiden. "Seid ihr wirklich bereit, die Herrin des Flederwichtfluchs herauszufordern?"

"Wenn du es so sagst..." Fred ließ seinen Blick unschuldig im Raum herumwandern, und George folgte seinem Vorbild.

"...dann denke ich, wir sind vorübergehend..."

"...vollständig blind geworden."

Daraufhin stellten sie alle ein paar Stühle im Kreis zusammen und begannen, ihre Abreise für den nächsten Tag zu planen. Hermine drängte sie, einen genauen Zeitplan für die nächsten paar Tage aufzustellen, und eine Liste zu machen mit den Punkten, die sie recherchieren wollten. Ron ächzte als sie verkündete, dass sie jeden Tag um sieben aufstehen müssten, aber nachdem Harry ihn darauf hinwies, dass ihnen nur noch zehn Wochen bis zum Ende der Ferien blieben, stimmte er mürrisch zu.

Die Zwillinge versprachen, bei der Vernichtung der Horcruxe zu helfen, nachdem sie beide viel Erfahrung mit unbekannten Zaubersprüchen hatten. Und wie Ginny erklärte, würde es auch nicht schaden, einige wachsame Augenpaare in der Winkelgasse zu haben. Sie schlug auch vor, dass sie alle Harrys Tresor in Gringotts einen Besuch einen Besuch abstatten sollten, genau wie Grimauld Place, um nach Dingen und Büchern ausschau zu halten, die ihnen bei ihrer Aufgabe helfen könnten.

Hermines Drängen den Orden des Phönix in ihre Pläne einzuweihen fand weniger Anklang, und sie einigten sich darauf eine langes Gespräch mit McGonagall zu führen bevor sie eine Entscheidung darüber trafen.

Frances streute hier und da einen Vorschlag ein, und schließlich erklärten sie ihren Plan als für's erste ausreichend. Sie winkten Frances zum Abschied zu, und nachdem Harry kurz in den anderen Raum geschlüpft war, um das andere Portrait zu holen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Wohnung.

Auf dem Weg neckten sich Ron und Hermine wie üblich gegenseitig, einmal mehr mit Rons ewig knurrenden Magen als Thema. Der beschwerte sich lautstark, dass das Verpassen eines Frühstücks eine unverzeihliche Form körperlicher Züchtigung sei, aber er erntete dafür nur verzweifelte Seufzer von den anderen. Harry selbst fühlte sich erleichtert darüber, dass langsam etwas in Bewegung kam.

Als sie die Eingangstür erreicht hatten, ließ er die anderen vorgehen und hielt Ginny an der Hand zurück. Er zog sie in seine Arme und war wieder erstaunt, wie weich sie sich anfühlte. Ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit, als würde er einen Meter über dem Boden schweben, breitete sich von seinem Magen aus. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und wurde ernst. "Denkst du...?"

Er konnte den Satz nicht vollenden, weil Ginny ihre Finger über seinen Mund legte. "Es wird alles in Ordnung gehen. Ich vertraue dir, das tun wir alle." Damit zog sie ihn zu sich heran um ihn zu küssen, und einige Sekunden später konnte er sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, welche Frage er hatte stellen wollen.

Zehn Minuten später betraten Harry und Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum, beide mit gerötetem Gesicht und ausser Atem. Falls es den anderen auffiel, ließen sie es sich aber nicht anmerken, und sie waren beide dankbar dafür.


	10. Vorbereitungen

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Vielen Dank an alle, die mir bis jetzt die Treue gehalten haben, und meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, dass die Pausen nicht mehr so lang sind. Ich wünsche euch allen eine frohe Weihnacht und hoffe, dass Ihr das Fest alle gesund und gemeinsam mit den Menschen, die euch wichtig sind, genießen könnt!

_Erklärung:_

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 10 – Vorbereitungen**

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte Harry sich mit Ron auf eine Runde Zaubererschach eingelassen, und wie immer verlor er gnadenlos. Ginny war zusammen mit Hermine davon spaziert, und die Zwillinge waren nach einem kurzen Besuch bei Mrs. Weasley in der Küche,die damit beschäftigt war das Abendessen zuzubereiten, via Flohnetzwerk zurück in ihren Laden verschwunden.

Ron hatte Harry über die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten im Quidditch ins Bild gesetzt. In letzter Zeit hatte es dort einige Komplikationen gegeben, denn einige der muggelgeborenen Spieler hatten aus Angst vor den Todessern bei ihren Mannschaften gekündigt und waren ins Ausland gegangen.

Eine Weile später saßen sie alle zusammen zum Abendessen in der Küche und weihten Mr. und Mrs. Weasley in ihre Pläne für den nächsten Tag ein. Mrs. Weasley stand ihrem Besuch im Grimmauld Place etwas widerwillig gegenüber, da das ehemalige Hauptquartier nicht mehr länger durch einen Fidelius-Zauber geschützt war. Mr. Weysley kam den Jugendlichen zu Hilfe und besänftigte seine Frau damit, dass er Alastor Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt bitten würde, das Haus vorher zu überprüfen. In Anbetracht dessen, dass die beiden die geschicktesten Auroren Englands waren, stimmte sie schließlich zu.

Sie einigten sich auf einen engen Zeitplan, da Harry noch zu Gringotts musste und Hermine neue Federn und Pergamente benötigte.

Als Ron über eine Minute durchgehend gähnte, fassten sie das als Zeichen auf, und entschuldigten sich. Bevor er sich ins Bett legte, gab Harry seiner Eule Hedwig eine Hand voll Leckereien, die sie nur widerwillig annahm, doch als er ihr sagte, dass sie morgen hier abreisen würden, gab sie ein glückliches Heulen von sich und knabberte liebevoll an seinem Finger.

Er wünschte Ron eine gute Nacht, zog die Decke über sich und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Am nächsten Morgen schien die kleine Küche aus allen Nähten zu brechen. Zusätzlich zu den üblichen Bewohnern waren Moody und Shacklebolt gerade rechtzeitig zum Frühstücken zu ihnen gestoßen, ebenso Tonks und Remus. Fred und George waren nur wenige Minuten später eingetroffen, und saßen nun in der Ecke zusammen mit Moody, alle drei von ihnen mit hintergründigem Lächeln im Gesicht, wo sie leise tuschelten und eine geheimnisvolle Schachtel betrachteten, deren Inhalt sonst niemand sehen konnte. Hermine und Ginny diskutierten über die neueste Ausgabe der Hexenwoche, die am Tag zuvor erschienen war, und Harry konnte nur staunen wie sie die so schnell in die Finger bekommen hatten.

Eine Weile später reisten Moody und Kingsley über das Flohnetzwerk zum Grimauld Place. Harry war kaum mit seinem Marmeladenbrot fertig als Shacklebolt schon wieder zurück war und erklärte, dass dort alles sauber sei. Moddy war zurückgeblieben um dafür zu sorgen, dass in der Zwischenzeit nicht irgendwelche unerwünschten Besucher auftauchten.

Die vier Teenager holten ihre Umhänge und versammelten sich vor dem offenen Kamin. Jeweils eine Hand voll Flohpulver in das Feuer werfend, riefen sie "Nummer 12, Grimauld Place" und verschwanden in den grünen Flammen.

Im Hauptquartier angekommen stolperte Harry mit einem Husten aus der Feuerstelle und klopfte sich die Asche vom Umhang. Er drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um Ginny aufzufangen, die ebenfalls leichte Probleme bei der Landung hatte.

"Na, hattest du eine gute Reise?" neckte er sie.

"Als ob ich nicht wüsste dass du der größte Fan von Floh-Reisen bist!" stichelte sie zurück.

Sie traten zur Seite um Platz für Ron und Hermine zu machen, die beide ziemlich aufgeregt aussahen als sie sich den Ruß aus dem Gesicht wischten.

"Nun, wo fangen wir an?" fragte Hermine mit einem Blick in die Runde.

"Vielleicht..." begann Harry, doch er wurde von Ron unterbrochen.

"Wie wäre es mit dem Schrank, in dem Kreacher seine Sachen versteckt hat?" fragte er, und alle sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Wer bist du, und was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?" wollte Ginny mit gespielt ängstlicher Stimme wissen.

"Ach, lass stecken, alle heilige Zeit darf auch ich mal eine gute Idee haben!"

Im Gang trafen sie Moody, der die Eingangstür bewachte. Sein magisches Auge drehte sich wie verrückt im Versuch, alle Richtungen gleichzeitig im Überblick zu behalten. "Sucht ihr irgendwas bestimmtes?" fragte er sie.

"Nun, äh, nicht direkt." Antwortete Ron, während Hermine zur gleichen Zeit sagte: "Ja. Nur etwas von dem Sirius wollte, dass Harry es bekommt."

Harry konnte sofort erkennen, dass der alte Auror ihnen kein Wort glaubte. Aber mit Erleichterung registrierte er, dass dieser ihnen nur einen scharfen Blick zuwarf und sie aufforderte, sich zu beeilen.

Sie beeilten sich, zu besagtem Schrank zu kommen, der gottseidank gleich um die Ecke stand. Harry streckte vorsichtig seine Hand nach dem Griff aus und öffnete die Tür, während die anderen mit angehaltenem Atem über seine Schulter schauten. Sie fanden ihn komplett leer, mit Ausnahme einer Menge von Spinnweben, die Ron hastig einen Schritt rückwärts machen ließen.

Ginny stampfte enttäuscht mit dem Fuß auf. "Wie sollen wir das verdammte Ding bloß finden? Das Haus hier ist einfach viel zu groß, um es in der kurzen Zeit zu durchsuchen."

"Vielleicht hat Sirius das Zeug weggeworfen?" mutmaßte Ron, "wir haben es schließlich alles zum Müll geworfen. Oder Mundungus hat es mitgenommen."

Ihm war das Aufblitzen in Hermines Augen wärend Ginnys Schimpftirade komplett entgangen. "Ginny, das ist es, zu groß!"

Die anderen sahen Hermine verwirrt an. "Und das heisst in normalem Englisch?" fragte Harry.

"Seht ihr das nicht?" fragte sie aufgeregt. "Es ist um Welten zu eng da drin!"

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf, und Harry fuhr mit der Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar, während beide mit großen Augen in den Schrank starrten, der aber trotzdem genau das blieb, ein ganz normaler, leerer Schrank.

Harry wendete seinen fragenden Blick Ginny zu, doch die rothaarige Hexe grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Hermine, du bist genial! Das wär mir niemals aufgefallen!" Damit rannte sie zur Küchentüre und spähte um die Ecke, nur um gleich wieder aufgeregt zurückzuspringen. "Das ist so auffällig, nicht zu glauben dass niemand es bemerkt hat!"

"Würdet ihr zwei uns bitte aufklären?" verlangte Harry.

Nachdem die beiden Mädchen noch ein wenig gekichert hatten, deutete Hermine in den Schrank. "Seht ihr, der Schrank ist höchstens dreissig Zentimeter tief. Aber wenn man die Wand auf der anderen Seite ansieht merkt man, dass sie mindestens einen Meter in die Küche zurückgesetzt ist. Ich denke, dass der Schrank verzaubert ist."

"Und weißt du auch, wie man den Zauber aufhebt?" fragte Ron, der es jetzt auch begriffen hatte.

"Warum bin immer ich es, die die ganzen Zauber kennen muss?" fragte sie etwas gereizt.

"Weil," antwortete Ron mit einem breiten Lächeln, "du die cleverste Hexe seit hundert Jahren bist."

Hermines Gesicht begann dunkelrot zu glühen.

"Probieren wir mal etwas einfaches. _Revelo_!" Sie schlenkerte ihren Zauberstab in Richtung des Schranks, aber bis auf einen kurzen gelben Schimmer war nichts zu erkennen. Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck begann sie, Zauberspruch um Zauberspruch zu rezitieren, einige bekannte, und einige, die Harry und seine Freunde nie zuvor gehört hatten, doch die zeigten alle noch weniger Wirkung. Mismutig schob sie ihren Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche.

"Ich hab mich wohl getäuscht, und er ist gar nicht verzaubert."

Aber Ginny legte ihrer Freundin mit den wuscheligen Haaren eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Oder vielleicht sollte Harry es mal versuchen. Schließlich hat Sirius das Haus ihm hinterlassen. Der Zauber könnte einer sein, der nur dem rechtmäßigen Besitzer gehorcht."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, und die anderen traten einen Schritt zur Seite. "_Revelo_!"

Der Schrank war augenblicklich mit einem hellen gelben Licht ausgefüllt, und als es wieder verschwunden war, hatte sich auch die Rückwand in Luft aufgelöst und den Blick auf ein Sammelsurium von Gegenständen freigegeben. Der Schrank war jetzt, wie Hermine richtig vermutet hatte, mehr als einen Meter tief, und vollgestopft mit allem möglichen, aber überwiegend magischen Gegenständen. Zauberkessel in allen Größen waren zu finden, Schmuck, und Haushaltsgegenstände wie alte Tassen und Becher.

Die vier keuchten bei diesem Anblick erstaunt auf, und gleich noch einmal als ihr Blick auf den Gegenstand fiel, der ganz oben auf dem Haufen lag. Ein sehr bekannt aussehendes Medallion, mit einer eingravierten Schlange, die ein perfektes "S" formte.

Harry wollte gerade die Hand danach ausstrecken, doch er wurde von Hermine zur Seite geschubst, die ihren Zauberstab wieder in der Hand hielt und die Kette mit dem Anhänger vorsichtig zu Harrys linker Tasche schweben und dort hineingleiten ließ. "Ich denke, wir sollten es nur berühren, wenn wir unbedingt müssen."

Harry nickte zustimmend, war aber ein wenig abgelenkt, denn er hatte noch etwas entdeckt.

Ron, seinem Blick folgend, schnappte nach Luft. "Ein Denkarium!"

Sie holten das Denkarium vorsichtig aus dem Schrank. Hermine schrumpfte es, so dass es in ihre Taschte passte, und legte einen Anti-Verschütt-Zauber darauf. Sie hatte es gerade in ihrer Tasche verstaut, als Moody um die Ecke kam.

"Und, fündig geworden?" fragte er grummelnd.

Sie erklärten ihm, sie hätten alles, weswegen sie gekommen waren, und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Kamin. Diesmal riefen sie 'Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' bevor sie in den grünen Flammen verschwanden.

Da sie ihren Zeitplan einhalten wollten und alles erledigen, was sie sich für den Tag vorgenommen hatten, konnten sie es sich nicht leisten, im Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge lange herumzustöbern, was Ron gar nicht gefiel. Schließlich musste er von Hermine aus dem Laden gezerrt werden. Ginny und Harry neckten die beiden deshalb ein wenig, waren aber gleich wieder ernst, als Hermine verkündete, das Qualität für Quidditch ebenfalls nicht auf ihrer Liste stand.

Also marschierten die vier Richtung Gringotts, gefolgt von den wachsamen Augen Moodys. Sie hatten die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge tief über die Köpfe gezogen, als sie die Zauber-Bank betraten. Harry bemerkte einen freien Schalter und ging darauf zu.

"Hallo, ich würde gerne mein Verlies besuchen." Er zog seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und zeigte ihn dem Kobold. Es war schwierig, in den Kobold-Gesichtern Emotionen zu erkennen, aber Harry glaubte etwas wie ein kurzes Erstaunen gesehen zu haben. Nach dem nächsten Satz war er dann sicher.

"Wäre es möglich, dass Griphook uns hinbringt?"

Der Kobold erstarrte kurz, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. "Aber natürlich, wie sie wünschen. Wenn sie kurz am Eingang zu den Verliesen warten möchten. Er wird umgehend zur Verfügung stehen."

Harry nickte dankend und holte seine Freunde ab. Nur Sekunden später kam ein Kobold auf sie zu.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter, sie haben nach mir gefragt?"

Ron und Ginny hatten beide ein großes Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch Hermine sah völlig unüberrascht aus. "Ja, vielen Dank, dass sie sich die Zeit nehmen konnten, Griphook. Darf ich ihnen meine Freunde vorstellen, Hermine Granger, Ginny Weasley und Ronald Weasley."

Der Kobold nickte zum Gruß, was seine drei Freunde erwiderten, und bedeutete ihnen ihm zu einem wartenden Karren zu folgen. Harry und Ginny kletterten in die mittlere Sitzreihe, Ron und Hermine nahmen auf der hinteren Platz. Der Karren begann mit einem Ruck in die Tiefe zu sausen, und Hermine schrie erschrocken auf.

Harry genoß die Fahrt, wie auch Ginny, dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen. Als sie wieder langsam zum Stehen kamen war ihr Gesicht gerötet und ihre Augen strahlten, und Harry hatte alle Mühe das Verlangen im Zaum zu halten, sie an Ort und Stelle bewußtlos zu knutschen. Er wurde von Griphook gerettet, der ihn um seinen Schlüssel bat, und nachdem der Kobold das Verlies geöffnet hatte, traten sie ein.

Harry hatte zuerst Zweifel gehabt ob der Ron mitnehmen sollte, den Streit in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts noch vor Augen, als Ron eifersüchtig auf Harrys Ruhm und Geld gewesen war. Geld war für Ron immer ein schwieriges Thema gewesen. Dieses mal nahm er es besser auf.

"Merlins Bart!" keuchte er, nachdem er einen Blick durch das Verlies hatte schweifen lassen. Ginny und Hermine sahen ähnlich überwältigt drein.

"Harry, das ist..." seine Freunden sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, als sie den traurigen Blick in seinen Augen bemerkte.

"Das ist bloß Geld!" Verkündete er, allerdings um einiges barscher als er es gewollt hatte, deshalb sprach er weiter. "Es gibt so viele Dinge in meinem Leben, die ich ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern gegen alles Geld hier eintauschen würde, zum Beispiel einen jeden von euch." Und leiser, mehr zu sich selbst, fügte er hinzu, "und es gibt Sachen, die ich nie gehabt habe, die ich gegen all das hier eintauschen würde."

Ginny war, unbemerkt von ihm, näher gekommen und hatte seinen Satz gehört. Sie umarmte ihn von hinten und küsste ihn zärtlich am Nacken, was in kurz zittern ließ. "Und das ist der Grund, warum wir dich lieben, und warum du der Gute bist, und Voldemort dich niemals schlagen kann. Du machst dir nur etwas aus den wirklich wichtigen Dingen."

Ginnys Versicherungen hellten seine Stimmung wieder etwas auf, und brachten ihn zurück zu dem, weswegen sie hergekommen waren. Er ging zu einem Haufen mit allen möglichen Utensilien, der im hinteren Teil des Verlieses aufgerichtet war, und hob vier kleine Ledertaschen auf, ungefähr fünfzehn Zentimeter lang und zehn breit. Er war froh dass er sich daran erinnert hatte, sie bei seinem ersten Besuch hier gesehen zu haben, als ihn Hagrid hergebracht hatte um ein wenig Geld für seine Schulutensilien zu holen. Als Notfall-Plan hatte er zwei Paar Socken in die Tasche gesteckt, aber er war erleichtert, sie nicht benutzen zu müssen. Auch wenn die Idee, Dudleys alte Socken zu benutzen, um Zaubergeld herum zu tragen, einen gewissen Reiz hatte.

Er drückte jedem eine Tasche in die Hand und forderte sie auf, sie mit Galleonen vollzustopfen, nachdem sie in der nahen Zukunft möglicherweise einiges an Geld brauchen würden. Die Suche nach den Horcruxen konnte bedeuten, viel herum zu reisen.

Die Mädchen begannen sofort, Galleonen vom großen Berg in der Mitte des Raumes in ihre Ledertaschen zu stopfen, doch Ron starrte noch immer mit offenem Mund auf die Tasche in seiner Hand.

"Ron, was ist los?"

"Mann, Harry, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was das ist?" Ron konnte seinen Blick kaum von dem Lederbeutel loswenden.

"Ledertaschen, würde ich vermuten?"

"Alter, das sind nicht nur Taschen, das sind Drachenhaut-Taschen erster Qualität, aus der Haut eines Norwegischen Stachelbuckels. Die sind fast unzerstörbar, und müssen ein Vermögen gekostet haben!"

Harry wollte gerade erklären dass das zwar cool sei, aber sie immer noch ein wenig Geld einpacken müssten, als er von Hermine unterbrochen wurde.

"Ehm, Harry?"

"Was ist, Hermine?"

"Da ist noch mehr, was die Taschen angeht."

Er sah sie fragend an. "Ja?"

Anstatt zu antworten, lehnte sich Hermine über die Tasche und steckte ihren ausgestreckten Arm hinein, bis sich die Öffnung des Beutels um ihre Schulter legte.

"Sie sind verzaubert, auf ungefähr das sechs- oder siebenfache ihrer tatsächlichen Größe. Willst du wirklich, dass wir sie auffüllen?"

"Äh," Harry zögerte kurz, "das glaub ich wären ziemlich viele Galleonen. Steckt einfach so viel rein, wie ihr denkt dass normalerweise reinpassen würde."

Damit begannen auch er und Ron, Galleonen in ihre Taschen zu klauben. Als sie fertig waren deutete Harry auf einen Stapel Bücher in der Ecke und bat Hermine zu sehen, ob etwas brauchbares darunter sei. Ginny schloss sich ihr an, und er nutzte den Moment eine kleine, hölzerne Schmuckschachtel unbemerkt in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen.

Die Mädchen hatten ein paar Bücher über uralte Magie gefunden, die sie für interessant befanden, und sie ebenfalls in ihren Drachenhauttaschen verstaut. Da die Taschen alle mit einem Lederriemen versehen waren, beschlossen sie, sie um den Hals zu tragen, so dass sie sie unter ihren Umhängen verstecken konnten.

Sie hatten alles erledigt, was Harry vorgehabt hatte und machten sich wieder auf den Weg an die Oberfläche. Auch Hermine konnte diesmal die halsbrecherische Karrenfahrt durch die Stollen und Gänge genießen. Sie sagten Gryphook auf Wiedersehen und traten wieder hinaus in den sonnigen Morgen in der Winkelgasse. Hermine fragte, ob sie jetzt ihre Schreibutensilien von Flourish und Blotts holen könnten, als Ginny an seinem Umhang zupfte und "Harry!" flüsterte.

Er wendete ihr seinen Blick zu und sah, wie ihre Augen groß wurden. Mit einem Gefühl, als würden seine Innereien auseinander gerissen, sah er wie ein gelber Blitz ihre Brust traf und sie meterweit durch die Luft schleuderte.

"Ginny!" Ein gepresster Schrei entkam seinem Mund. Er wandte sich dorthin um, wo der Blitz hergekommen war. Als er die allzu vertrauten Gestalten von vier Todessern erblickte, die Gesichter hinter Masken verborgen und ihre Zauberstäbe auf seine Freunde gerichtet, packte ihn eine gnadenlose Wut. Bevor er nachdenken konnte, was er tat, hatte er seinen Wand in Richtung der Gruppe geschwungen und rief laut "_Sectumsempra_!"

Die vier Todesser hatten keine Zeit sich zu wehren, so schnell riss die Wucht des Fluches alle vier Angreifer von den Beinen. Harry verlor keine Zeit damit, den angerichteten Schaden zu begutachten, sondern stürzte sofort zu Ginny und rief Hermine und Ron zu, in den Laden der Zwillinge zu Apparieren.

Er kniete neben der bewegungslosen Gestalt seiner Freundin nieder und umfasste sie vorsichtig mit den Armen. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, und ihren Namen immer und immer wieder murmelnd apparierte er sie beide in das Hinterzimmer von Fred und Georges Laden, während die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal als er mit einem Menschen in den Armen apparieren hatte müssen, in der Nacht von Dumbledores Tod, wie Blei auf seine Brust drückte.


	11. Das weitere Vorgehen

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Um zu beweisen, dass es mir ernst ist damit, wieder regelmäßiger Updates online zu stellen, ist hier auch schon das nächste Kapitel (war ja ein gemeiner Cliffy selbstaufdieSchulterklopf), das ich Hermine Potter und Arthus widme, die (wie immer) gleich ein Review hinterlassen haben. Schön, dass es Euch gefallen hat.

_Erklärung:_

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 11 – Das weitere Vorgehen**

Im Witzladen der Zwillinge angekommen, Ginny noch bewegungslos in seinen Armen, fühlte sich Harry als wäre er in einem Film und jemand hätte die Wiederholen-Taste gedrückt. Beim letzten Mal war es Dumbledore gewesen, der in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, an der Schwelle zum Tod. Es durfte nicht sein...

Er schüttelte den Schwindel ab, der ihn gepackt hatte, und trug Ginny zu einem Sessel, wo er sie vorsichtig hineinlegte, ohne die Fragen von Ron und Hermine zu hören. George und Fred kamen aus dem Verkaufsraum, aufgescheucht vom plötzlichen Lärm. Alle riefen Harry irgendetwas zu, der neben Ginny kniete, ihre Hand in der seinen hielt und sie mit Tränen auf den Wangen bat, bei ihm zu bleiben. Seine Freundin lag nur bewegungslos und ohne zu atmen auf dem Stuhl, und verzweifelt nach etwas suchend, was er tun konnte, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor und versuchte sie mit einem _Enervate_ aufzuwecken. Ohne Erfolg.

Hermine war es schließlich, die ihre sieben Sinne wieder in den Griff bekam und eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den offenen Kamin warf. "Hogwarts, Büro der Direktorin!" Und als die Flammen grün loderten, fügte sie hinzu, "Professor McGonagall, sind sie da?"

Sofort tauchte der Kopf der Direktorin in der Feuerstelle auf. "Was gibt es, Mrs. Granger?"

"Wir sind von Todessern angegriffen worden, und Ginny wurde von einem Fluch getroffen. Sie atmet nicht! Bitte, können Sie Madam Pomfrey in den Laden der Weasleys bringen?"

"Wir sind sofort da."

Während Hermine mit ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin gesprochen hatte, war Harrys Verzweiflung ins Unermessliche gewachsen, und er hatte Ginny bei den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte sie, während er sie anschrie.

"Wag es nicht, mich zu verlassen, Ginny! Du weißt, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann, und dass ich es ohne dich auch nicht will! Du bist alles für mich, ich brauch dich!"

Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er tat, und mit tränengefüllten Augen schüttelte er sie noch einmal, so als wollte er sie aufwecken. Gerade als er dachte, die ganze Welt würde über ihm zusammenstürzen, hörte er wie Ginny ein lautes, zischendes Geräusch von sich gab, als sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, gefolgt von einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen.

"Ginny? Kannst du mich hören?"

"arry?" Ihre Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, und das Sprechen schien ihr Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung spülte über ihn hinweg, aber schon wurde er von resoluten Armen zur Seite geschoben, als Madam Pomfrey, die Heilerin von Hogwarts, sich Ginnys annahm. Ohne zu zögern zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ließ ihn von oben nach unten über den Körper der Schülerin wandern, untersuchte sie mit den vielen bunten Zaubersprüchen, die Harry von seinen eigenen Aufenthalten in der Krankenstation vertraut waren.

Schließlich zufriedengestellt, wandte sie sich zu den Freunden um. "Sie hat eine üble Prellung in der Nähe des Solar Plexus, und vielleicht auch ein oder zwei angeknackste Rippen. Da muss ich noch mal genau nachsehen, wenn die Schwellung abgeklungen ist, aber abgesehen davon hat sie keine Verletzungen, und ich konnte keine Anzeichen für einen Fluch entdecken."

"Aber sie hatte doch aufgehört zu atmen, wie kann da kein Fluch zu finden sein!" rief Ron.

"Wie sie wissen müssten, Mr. Weasley, sind wir Zauberer, auch wenn die meisten unserer Verletzungen magischer Natur sind, vor einem gewöhnlichen Muggel-Trauma nicht gefeit. Warum aber gar keine Spuren eines Fluches da sind, kann ich auch nicht sagen."

"Ich denke, ich habe eine Erklärung dafür." Hermine lehnte sich über die jetzt dösende Ginny und zog vorsichtig die Schnur, an der die Drachenhaut-Tasche befestigt war, über deren Kopf, um sie der Lehrerinnen zu zeigen. In der Mitte war ein großer, dunkler Fleck, der wie ein Brandloch aussah.

Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall keuchten bei entsetzt auf, als sie das sahen. "Das erklärt tatsächlich, warum keine Anzeichen von Magie zu finden waren," erklärte die Heilerin mit großen Augen, "und wie es aussieht, hat ihr diese Tasche das Leben gerettet. Das muss ein mächtiger Fluch gewesen sein, dass er eine solche Zeichnung auf Drachenhaut hinterlassen hat. Normalerweise tun das nur die Unverzeihlichen."

Das kleine Bisschen Farbe, das seinen Weg in die Gesichter der Teenager zurück gefunden hatte, verschwand wieder bei diesen Worten, und nun, als die erste Aufregung vorbei war, wurde ihnen erst klar wie knapp das ganze gewesen war. Die Zwillinge zitterten sichtbar, und Ron drückte Hermine so fest an seine Seite dass sie das Gesicht verzog. Harry wischte sich über die Augen.

"Ich glaube wir sollten unsere Pläne für heute aufs Eis legen. Ginny muss nach Hogwarts, und ich werde nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. Wir können die anderen Dinge auch in Hogsmeade besorgen. Ron, Hermine, könnt ihr unsere Sachen aus dem Ministerium holen? Mein Koffer ist schon gepackt, und ich glaube der von Ginny auch."

"Klar, Mann." sagte Ron.

"Oh, und Ron?"

"Was?"

"Ich hasse es, das zu tun, aber eure Mutter will sicherlich wissen, warum ihr das Gepäck jetzt schon holt. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich zu viele Sorgen macht..."

Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende reden, denn Ron winkte ihn ab. "Ich kümmer mich schon darum. Mal sehen – wir wollten grade aus Gringotts raus, als eine Hand voll Todessern aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Du hast Ginny umgeworfen damit sie nicht gesehen wird, dabei hat sie sich ein wenig gestoßen, und wir sind alle sicher weg appariert. Weißt du, ich hatte jetzt siebzehn Jahre Zeit, zu lernen wie ich ihrem Beschützerinstinkt ausweichen kann."

McGonagall war beeindruckt, wie schnell Harry und seine Freunde die ganze Sache in den Griff bekommen hatten. Sie waren ganz schön schnell erwachsen geworden im Lauf des letzten Jahrs. Zu schnell, sagte sie sich selbst, viel zu schnell. Sie sollten sich nicht um die Dinge kümmern müssen, die jetzt auf ihren Schultern lasteten. Aber gleichzeitig dachte sie an das Vertrauen, das Dumbledore immer in Harrys Fähigkeiten gesetzt hatte, und in die Loyalität seiner Freunde. Vielleicht war er doch damit richtig gelegen.

Während Harry und Ron das besprochen hatten, hatte Madam Pomfrey Ginny einen Fläschchen mit Stärkungstrank eingeflößt, der mit einem schmerzlindernden Trank versetzt war. Die Zwillinge waren kurz nach Draussen gegangen, um den Laden abzuschließen, damit nicht irgendwelche ungebetenen Gäste auftauchten.

Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz von den beiden, und Harry half einer noch immer etwas wackeligen Ginny aus dem Sessel und führte sich zum offenen Kamin. Er rief "Hogwarts, Krankenflügel!" und fasste sie um die Hüfte, bemüht nicht zu fest zuzudrücken, und zusammen verschwanden sie in den Flammen, gleich darauf gefolgt von den beiden Lehrerinnen.

Harry trug seine Freundin schnell zu einem der freien Betten, und Madam Pomfrey begann mit der Behandlung, ihn und Professor McGonagall aus dem Raum scheuchend. Sie setzten sich beide auf eine der Bänke gleich vor dem Eingang zum Krankenflügel, bewusst dass alle Versuche, im Zimmer bleiben zu dürfen, aussichtslos waren. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und saß einfach da, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt. Er fühlte seine Herz schlagen, als ob er gerade zwanzig Kilometer gelaufen wäre, und Tränen benetzten seine Wangen.

Er bemerkte erst, dass er zu weinen begonnen hatte, als eine Hand sanft seinen Rücken streichelte, und die Stimme seiner Lehrerin, viel weicher als gewöhnlich, ihm versicherte dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde.

"Du und Ginny, ihr seid euch sehr nahe."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Professor McGonagall das als Frage gemeint hatte, oder ob sie nur das offensichtliche aussprach.

"Ja," irgenwie half es ihm, die Leere und Angst, die er gerade fühlte, in den Begriff zu bekommen, wenn er sich ihre Liebe vor Augen rief, "das sind wir."

"Weißt du, Harry, manchmal hilft es einem den Schmerz zu lindern, wenn man mit jemandem über die Gefühle redet."

Er holte ein paar mal tief Luft, bevor er sich sicher war, dass seine Stimme standhielt. "Es war grauenvoll. Eine Minute hatten wir alle Spaß zusammen, und in der nächsten waren da die Todesser, und ich konnte nicht einmal reagieren, da hatte einer schon einen Fluch auf Ginny geworfen. Als sie gefallen ist, da dachte ich, mein Herz wird zerrissen. Und als wir im Laden ankamen, und sie nicht geatmet hat, das war," er musste eine kurze Pause machen, als ihn die Gefühle wieder zu überwältigen drohten, "das war als würde jedes Gefühl, gut oder schlecht, aus mir herausgerissen. Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben, ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Ich würde das meinem schlimmsten Feind nicht wünschen."

Er hatte wieder zu weinen begonnen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte es ihm nichts aus, dass seine Lehrerin ihn so sah, und ihr machte es offensichtlich auch nichts aus. "Du musst wissen, Harry, dass ich verstehen kann, wie du dich fühlst. Ich habe meinen Mann im ersten Krieg verloren, und meine Gefühle damals waren den deinen sehr ähnlich."

Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor ein Wort über ihr Privatleben verloren.

Die Lehrerin schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn sie lachte leise bevor sie fortfuhr. "Ja, ich habe ein Leben ausserhalb von Hogwarts. Oder zumindest," sie seufzte leise, "hatte ich das, bis vor kurzem. Aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. Was ich sagen will ist, mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken über das 'was wäre wenn'. Alles ist gut ausgegangen, hör nicht auf, dass zu schätzen, was du hast. Ich glaube, Miss Weasley könnte ein wenig Aufmunterung ganz gut gebrauchen, wenn Madam Pomfrey mit ihr fertig ist."

Harry lächelte sie an. Sie hatte recht, es brachte ihm überhaupt nichts wenn er sich von den Ereignissen runterziehen ließ, das wäre nur das, was Voldemort damit bezwecken wollte.

"Danke, Professor."

Sie mussten noch eine Weile warten, und verbrachten die Zeit damit über die Quidditch-Hausmeisterschaft zu reden und mögliche Strategien für das nächste Jahr zu entwickeln. Und auch wenn Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob er im nächsten Jahr Teil der Mannschaft sein würde, hielt es ihn zumindest davon ab vor sich hin zu brüten. Endlich öffnete Madam Pomfrey die Türe und erlaubte ihnen, wieder hineinzukommen, aber McGonagall bedeutete ihm vorauszugehen und blieb mit der Heilerin zurück um noch etwas zu besprechen.

Er rannte fast zu ihrem Bett und rief "Gin! Mach das niemals wieder, hörst du!" Und an ihrer Seite angekommen, nahm er ihre Hand. "Bist du in Ordnung?"

Sie lächelte ihn an, den Blick noch ein wenig aufgewühlt, aber mit etwas Farbe im Gesicht sah sie definitiv viel gesünder aus als noch vor zehn Minuten. "Ich glaube nicht, dass »mir geht es gut« als Aussage genügt, die Phrase ist von jemandem, den wir beide sehr gut kennen, wohl schon zu sehr abgedroschen worden."

Harry kicherte. Seine Freunde hatten ihn schon oft deswegen geneckt, und Ron hatte gar vorhergesagt, dass in dem Fall dass Harry jemals von einem Drachen verschluckt würde, man noch Wochen später aus dem Bauch des Drachen ein gedämpftes »mir geht es gut« würde hören können.

"Lass mich dir zeigen, wie es mir geht." Ginny zog an seiner Hand, bis sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von dem ihren entfernt war. Das liebevolle Funkeln in ihren Augen erkennend, konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken, und kurz darauf waren die beiden in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschmolzen. Jetzt schlug Harrys Herz mit einer unglaublichen Freude, die durch seinen ganzen Körper jagte. Erst nach mehr als einer Minute trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder.

"Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass es mir gut geht?" Fragte Ginny mit lachenden Augen.

"Hm," antwortete er neckisch, "mir fällt auf, dass sie ein wenig ausser Atem sind, Miss Weasley. Ich denke, ich werde regelmäßige Kontrollen durchführen müssen, nur um sicher zu sein."

"Wenn sie darauf bestehen, Doktor Potter," ging Ginny auf sein Necken ein.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Harry eine Bewegung. Als er den Kopf drehte, sah er die beiden Lehrerinnen in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, beide mit einem beinah träumerischen Lächeln. Da er nicht wusste, wie viel die beiden gesehen oder gehört hatten, wurde er erst einmal ganz rot im Gesicht. Ginny, der die beiden ebenfalls aufgefallen waren, ging es genau so.

Nach einer kurzen Besprechung und dem Versprechen von Ginny, die nächsten zwölf Stunden körperliche Anstrengungen zu vermeiden, durfte sie den Krankenflügel verlassen. Zuvor hatte Harry Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey noch gebeten, über die tatsächlichen Ereignisse des Tages Stillschweigen zu bewahren, vor allem, was Mrs. Weasley betraf. Beide versprachen, ihr bestes zu tun, betonten aber, dass sie Ginnys Mutter nicht anlügen würden.

Ginny und Harry stellten beide fest, dass sie ganz schön hungrig waren. Die Direktorin erläuterte, dass in den Sommerferien dass Mittagessen normalerweise direkt in den Quartieren der Lehrer serviert würde, aber dass sie eingeladen seien, in ihrem Büro mit ihr zu essen, damit sie vor Ort währen wenn Ron und Hermine ankämen.

Wenig später spazierten sie am Wasserspeier vorbei, der den Eingang zum Büro der Direktorin bewachte, und fuhren die rotierende Wendeltreppe hoch. Sie nahmen auf zwei bequemen Stühlen Platz, die Professor McGonagall schnell herbeigezaubert hatte. Es war gut, dass sie saßen, den kaum hatte die Lehrerin ihren Wunsch nach einer Mahlzeit ausgesprochen, waren sie auch schon einem aufgeregten Hauselfen konfrontiert, der auf und nieder sprang und um sie herum tanzte.

"Master Harry Potter ist gekommen, um in den Ferien Hogwarts zu besuchen, und er hat seine Misses Weezy mitgebracht! Wir sind so geehrt, dem großartigen Harry Potter und seinen Freunden das Mittagessen zu servieren!"

Es dauerte gute fünf Minuten, bis sich der kleine Elf so weit beruhigt hatte, dass sie ihre Bestellungen aufgeben konnten. Professor McGonagall, die Dobby noch nicht so oft in der Nähe von Harry Potter erlebt hatte, konnte ein amüsiertes Lachen über die Heldenverehrung nicht unterdrücken, die die kleine Kreatur ihrem Schüler entgegenbrachte - und über die Verlegenheit, die in Harrys Gesicht deutlich sichtbar war.

Nur Sekunden nachdem Dobby verschwunden war, um das Essen zu holen, erschien er auch schon wieder mit einem riesigen Tablett, gefüllt mit allem, was die Küche anzubieten hatte. Sie dankten dem Elfen und füllten ihre Teller.

Professor McGonagall wollte zwar noch mit ihnen über einige Punkte sprechen, aber sie beschlossen, damit zu warten, bis auch Ron und Hermine da waren, so plauderten sie während des Essens nur entspannt über Belanglosigkeiten.

Gerade als sie fertig waren und Dobby das Geschirr und die Reste weggeräumt hatte, vernahmen sie ein kratzendes Geräusch aus dem offenen Kamin, gefolgt von einer lauten, weiblichen Stimme. "GINNEVRA WEASLEY!"

Mrs. Weasley kam aus der Feuerstelle geeilt, einen entschlossenen Blick im Gesicht und eine Wolke aus Ruß vor sich durch Raum schiebend, aber sie wurde von der Direktorin abgefangen. "Molly, wie schön, dass du uns mal besuchst. Ich habe dich gar nicht erwartet. Komm, setz dich hin und trink einen Becher Kürbissaft mit uns!"

Das nahm Ginnys Mutter den meisten Wind aus den Segeln, und etwas widerwillig nahm sie in einem frisch beschworenen Stuhl Platz. "Ginny, liebes, bist du in Ordnung?"

"Aber natürlich, Mama, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Keine Sorgen machen?" Sie schien wieder Damp aufzubauen. "Ron und Hermine kommen ohne euch beiden nach hause, erzählen irgendeine wilde Geschichte von Todessern und dass verletzt bist, und du sagst mir ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?"

Ginny rutschte unter dem Blick ihrer Mutter unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum, aber Harry antwortete schnell an ihrer Stelle. "Bitte, machen sie sich keine Sorgen mehr, Mrs. Weasley," und sich an ihre letzte Unterhaltung erinnernd, fügte er hinzu, "Molly. Alles ist so schnell gegangen, und als ich Ginny fallen gesehen habe, dachte ich, ein Fluch hätte sie getroffen. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht, und abgesehen von einer kleinen Prellung an der Brust ist ihr nicht geschehen."

"Stimmt das, Minerva?"

"Das ist, was mir alle erzählt haben, und Madam Pomfrey konnte keinen Hauch eines Zauberspruchrestes an Ginny finden."

"Merlin sei Dank, ich hatte solche Angst."

Glücklicherweise tauchten just in dem Moment Ron und Hermine im offenen Kamit auf, einige geschrumpfte Koffer in den Händen.

"Hey, Ginny, alles klar?" fragte Ron.

"Alles O.K., Ron."

Mrs. Weasley bot ihren Stuhl Hermine an und erkärte, sie müsse noch Fleurs Eltern besuchen um einige Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu treffen, und nachdem sie die vier dazu angehalten hatte, sich zu benehmen und nichts anzustellen, reiste sie, natürlich nicht ohne jedem vorher eine ihrer knochenbrecherischen Umarmungen angedeihen zu lassen, durch die Feuerstelle ab.

Gerade als Professor McGonagall dabei war ihren Zauberstab hervorzuholen, um einen weiteren Stuhl für Ron zu beschwören, hatte Hermine den ihren ausgepackt und nach einer kurzen, fließenden Bewegung stand ein schwerer, flauschiger Stuhl da. Die Direktorin war beeindruckt.

"Exzellente Arbeit, Mrs. Granger. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie lautlose Beschwörungen von komplexen Gegenständen schon in Transfiguration durchgenommen haben, und ich sollte das eigentlich wissen."

Hermine strahlte. "Ich habe beschlossen, ein wenig voraus zu lesen. Das lautlose Beschwören an sich schien einigermaßen einfach, so lange es nur um unbewegliche Gegenstände geht. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich manchmal zu sehr darauf konzentriert bin, den Spruch richtig hinzukriegen, aber bei der lautlosen Beschwörung kann ich mich ganz auf die Vorstellung und die Zauberstab-Bewegung konzentrieren."

Hermine und die Professorin sprachen noch eine Weile über lautlose Beschwörungen und ihre Vor- und Nachteile. Harry hatte Ginnys Hand gefasst und strich ihr zährtlich mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken, der Unterhaltung nur mit halbem Ohr folgend. Ron beobachtete Hermine mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Staunen in den Augen.

Harry gluckste leiste vor sich hin. Ron und Hermine waren jetzt seit sechs Jahren beinahe unzertrennlich, und trotzdem wurden sie jeden Tag wieder von einander überrascht.

Aber schon bald kam das Gespräch wieder auf ernstere Themen zurück.

"Ihr vier seid euch sicherlich darüber bewusst, dass über die Sommerferien die meisten Lehrer ausser Haus sind. Deshalb haben wir, abgesehen davon, wenn Gäste hier sind, die Mahlzeiten nicht im großen Saal. Ich habe überlegt, ob ich euch zwei der freien Wohnungen im Lehrerbereich geben soll, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob alle damit einverstanden wären."

"Professor," Harry hatte sich darüber auch schon Gedanken gemacht, "wenn wir im Gryffindor-Turm bleiben könnten, wäre das vollauf in Ordnung. Ginny und Hermine können sich ein Schlafzimmer teilen, und wir sind alle mit den Räumen vertraut."

"Sehr gut, dann machen wir das so."

"Ähm, ich würde sie gerne noch um ein paar Gefallen bitten, wenn das möglich wäre?"

"Aber natürlich."

"Erstens, wir brauchen so viele Informationen wie wir kriegen können, um die Horcruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Die Möglichkeit, Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek auszuleihen, würde uns immens weiterhelfen. Zweitens, wenn sie den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor wieder an das Flohnetzwerk anschließen könnten, nur für Gespräche versteht sich, wäre das großartig. Und als letztes, könnten sie vielleicht einige Mitglieder des Ordens fragen, ob sie uns in Verteidigung und Duellieren trainieren könnten?"

"Ich muss zugeben," die Direktorin blickte Harry direkt in die Augen, "dass ich beeindruckt bin. Ihr habt euer weiteres Vorgehen schon gut geplant. Und da ich sehe, dass ihr eure Zeit nicht verschwendet, werde ich das auch nicht tun. Die Antwort ist ja, ja, und ja. Ich werde veranlassen, dass Miss Granger und Miss Weasley ab heute Abend freien Zugriff auf alle Bücher in Hogwarts haben. Professor Flitwick wird den Kamin noch heute Nachmittag wieder an das Flohnetzwerk anschließen, und Professor Moody oder Professor Lupin wird euch in den nächsten Tagen wegen des Trainings kontaktieren."

"Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall."

"Gerne geschehen. Jetzt bringt eure Sachen hoch und genießt den Rest des Tages."

Ihre noch geschrumpften Koffer in den Händen marschierten sie durch die verlassenen Flure zum Gryffindor-Turm, während sie darüber beratschlagten, was sie den Rest des Tages unternehmen wollten. Hermine schlug vor, gleich mit den Nachforschungen zu beginnen, aber nachdem sie daran erinnert wurde, dass sie noch keine Erlaubnis für die Bibliothek hatten ließ sie sich auch zu einem gemütlichen Nachmittag überreden. Ron schlug eine Partie Schach vor, aber weder Harry noch Ginny waren in der Stimmung sich eine Niederlage einzuhandeln.

Als Hermine bemerkte, dass das Wetter zu schön sei um drinnen zu bleiben, musste Harry ihn mehr als einmal in die Rippen stoßen bis er den Hinweis verstand und sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm eine Runde um den See gehen wollte. Die vier erreichten den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum und mussten laut rufen, bis die dicke Dame im Portrait aufwachte.

"Nanu, was macht ihr denn hier? Das Schuljahr hat doch noch gar nicht begonnen!" beschwerte sie sich, sichtlich verärgert darüber, dass ihre Ferien unterbrochen worden waren.

Ron und Harry nahmen wieder ihr Schlafzimmer aus dem sechsten Jahr in Besitz, und auch Ginny packte ihre Sachen zusammen mit Hermine in den Sechstklässler-Schlafraum. Nachdem alles war, wo es hingehörte, verschwanden Ron und Hermine durch das Portrait und ließen Ginny und Harry, zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten, so kam es ihnen zumindest vor, miteinander alleine.

Mit einem lasziven Räkeln und einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag legte Ginny ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und rieb sanft ihren Körper an seinem. "Nun, was machen wir jetzt, Doktor Potter?"

"Ah," grinste er, "wir müssen unbedingt noch eine Kontrolle machen. Und ich kenne genau die richtigen Räumlichkeiten dafür."

Er nahm Ginny bei der Hand und führte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und durch die Korridore. Als sie eine dunkle, alte Treppe erreichten erkannte sie, wohin sie unterwegs waren.

"Bist du sicher, dass du da hin willst? Es ist schließlich noch Tag."

"Und wer sollte hoch kommen und uns stören, ohne Schüler und Lehrer? Erwartest du jemanden auf dem Besen?"

Sie lächelte ihn auf eine ganz verruchte Art an, und er fühlte seine Knie weich werden, aber eine Sekunde später rannte sie los über die die Stufen und rief "In Ordnung, wer erster oben ist!" über die Schulter. Sie rasten die endlose Treppe hoch, und er hatte sie beinah eingeholt, als sie die Tür zur Plattform auf dem Astronomieturm aufstieß.

Als ihnen die helle Sonne ins Gesicht schien, musste er die Augen zusammenkneifen. Der Tür einen leichten Schubs gebend, so dass sie zufiel, und einen _Colloportus_-Zauber hinzufügend, um Störungen zu vermeiden, drehte er sich zu Ginny um. Einen Moment später lag er am Boden, als sie sich auf ihn stürzte, und er dankte Merlin dass er mit dem ganzen Training für die DA mittlerweile ziemlich schnell mit den Polster-Zaubern geworden war.

Sie waren beide noch atemlos von dem Wettrennen über die Treppe, und Ginny zu sich heranziehend keuchte er, "Ich denke," er holte laut Atem, "das bedarf," er fühlte, wie Ginnys Hand in an einer ziemlich empfindlichen Stelle gleich über seiner rechten Hüfte berührte und japste auf, "einer ziemlich genauen Untersuchung!"

Für die nächsten zwanzig oder so Minuten, Harry konnte keine bessere Beschreibung dafür finden, knutschten sie sich um den Verstand. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen von ihren zarten, fordernden Lippen auf seinen. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich nah zu Ginny, und er fühlte sich unfähig zu beschreiben, wie perfekt sie war. Es war unglaublich, jede kleine Berührung ihrer Zungen, jedes kurze Aneinandergleiten von Haut an Haut sandte wohlige Schauer durch seinen Körper.

Er erforschte gerade, wie viele verschiedene Arten es gab, an Ginnys Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, als er spürte wie ihre Finger mit den Knöpfen seines Umhang kämpften. "Ginny?"

"Pssst. Es ist zu heiss für Umhänge, findest du nicht?"

Er konnte nicht antworten, denn Ginny hatte seinen Mund mit dem ihren verschlossen. Schon wenig später hatte sie alle Knöpfe offen, der Umgang rutschte zur Seite, und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie ihren über den Kopf gezogen, so dass sie beide in Jeans und T-Shirt waren.

Aber Ginny hörte nicht auf. Als ihre Finger den Rand seines T-Shirts wegzogen und ihre bloßen Hände begannen, seinen Bauch und seine Seiten zu liebkosen, waren alle Gedanken daran, aufzuhören, verflogen. Bald war er auch davon befreit und spürte die frische Sommerluft auf der Haut, zusammen mit weichen Händen die überall auf seinem Oberkörper zu sein schienen.

"Ginny?" fragte er heiser.

"Keine Panik," antwortete sie sanft, wenn auch mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln, "ich habe nicht vor, zu schnell zu weit zu gehen. Aber da ist etwas, was ich schon immer wissen wollte."

"Und das ist?"

Aber anstatt zu antworten senkte sie ihren ein Kopf ein wenig, und einen Augenblick später spürte er ein unglaublich erotisches Kitzeln als eine warme, weiche Zunge um seine rechte Brustwarze kreiste, gefolgt von einem heissen Gefühl von Verlangen, als sie begann vorsichtig daran zu knabbern und zu saugen. Ohne sich bewusst zu sein bog er seinen Oberkörper und fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare.

"Gin, du machst mich verrückt damit!"

"Wie dass?" wollte sie wissen, ihren Mund nur für die Frage kurz von seinem Körper lösend.

"Das fühlt sich an wie aaahhhh," er keuchte als sie neckisch an der Spitze seiner Brustwarze knabberte, "wie im Himmel, wenn du das machst, aber zur gleichen hiiiii," wieder konnte er sich nicht beherrschen, "zur gleichen Zeit wie in der Hölle, weil es mich dazu bringt, dass ich so viel mehr mit dir machen will."

Sie hob den Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, mit der Hand zärtlich seine Brust streichelnd.

"Und wäre das so schlimm, mehr tun zu wollen?"

"Gin," seine Stimme wurde ernst, blieb aber sanft, "ich glaube, dass wir beide noch nicht bereit dafür sind. Ich will es lieber langsam angehn, und sicher sein, dass wir alles richtig machen."

Ginny nickte, aber wandte ihre Augen ab, und Harry konnte Enttäuschung spüren. Vorsichtig hob er ihr Kinn an, so dass sich ihre Augen wieder trafen.

"Gin, ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich würde liebend gerne mehr tun, so sehr dass es mir manchmal beinah körperlich Weh tut, aber ich will sicher sein, dass ich dir nicht weh tue. Lass es uns nicht überstürzen. Ich liebe dich zu sehr."

Das schien ihre Laune wieder zu bessern. "Ich liebe dich auch, Harry, mehr als ich sagen kann. Und du hast Recht damit, aber manchmal..."

"Ich weiß."

Sie kuschelte sich in seine Achsel, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Und so schliefen sie wenig später auch ein, einfach die Nähe des anderen genießend, in der warmen Juli-Sonne auf dem Astronomieturm.


	12. Abschied

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

_Erklärung:_

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 12 – Abschied**

Harry wachte auf, weil Ginny sich auf seiner Brust räkelte, und verschlafen blinzelte er in das helle Sonnenlicht. Er fühlte sich friedvoll und ausgeruht wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Als er sich erinnerte, wie er eingeschlafen war, zog sich ein breites Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er strich ihr zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die Wange. "Hallo, meine Schöne. Gut geschlafen, Gin?"

Ginny gähnte. "So gut wie nie zuvor. Ich könnte ewig so bleiben."

"Mhmmmm," murmelte er, ihr völlig zustimmend.

"Wie lange haben wir geschlafen?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber wenn ich mir die Sonne anseh und schätze, vielleicht zwei oder drei Stunden." Ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass er keine Uhr besaß. Er sollte wirklich mal losziehen und sich eine besorgen.

"Denkst Du, dass Ron und Hermine schon fertig sind, sich um den See zu knutschen?" Sie kicherten beide.

Sie beschlossen, dass sie besser zurück gingen, um zu verhindern Ron auf die Suche nach ihnen ginge und sie hier oben fände. Harry zog sich wieder an und sich an der Hand haltend gingen sie zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Hermine und Ron waren bereits da. Hermine schrieb gerade einen Brief, und Ron hatte, faul in einen Sessel gefläzt, eine Ausgabe von "Quidditch für das neue Jahrtausend" im Schoß liegend und schlief tief und fest.

Hermine schnitt eine leichte Grimasse, nickte in Richtung von Ron und rollte mit den Augen. Ginny hielt einen Finger an den Mund, damit sie leise waren, und schlich sich, ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf den Lippen, an Ron heran. Als sie nur noch einen halben Meter entfernt war rief sie laut "Essen ist fertig!"

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Ron auch schon aufgesprungen und das Buch klatschte laut auf dem Boden auf. "Merlin sei Dank, ich bin..." Als er einen Blick um sich herum warf und die amüsierten Gesichter seiner Freunde registrierte, fiel er schmollenden auf den Sessel zurück. "Mach das niemals wieder!"

Die anderen drei lachten laut. Wenn es etwas gab, das Ron auf die Beine brachte, dann die Aussicht auf etwas zu essen. Letztendlich konnte auch er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Sie schwatzten noch eine Weile darüber, was sie als nächstes tun wollten, und nachdem Hermine und Ginny erklärt hatten, dass sie mal wieder ein "Frauengespräch" führen müssten, entschieden sich Ron und Harry dafür, Hagrid zu besuchen. Ron war neugierig ob seine Hütte, die während der Schlacht um Hogwarts beinah niedergebrannt war, schon wieder aufgebaut worden war.

So blieben die beiden Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, während die Jungen über die große Wiese in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte schlenderten. Auf halbem Weg kamen sie an dem weissen Marmormausoleum vorbei, in der Dumbledore zur Ruhe gebettet worden war. Harry blieb vor dem Eingang stehen, unsicher, ob er weiter gehen sollte.

Ron legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Geh schon rein, Harry. Ich warte bei Hagrid."

Damit ging er weiter und ließ Harry mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals zurück. Langsam betrat er das innere des Mausoleums. Er musste zugeben, es war ein schöner Ort, minimalistisch, aber trotzdem Eindrucksvoll. Es passte zu Dumbledore. Auf einem großen, schwarzen, viereckigen Stück Marmor in der Mitte der Wand stand in goldenen Buchstaben:

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Gebohren 1840  
Gestorben 1997_

_Hexenmeister  
Orden des Merlin (Erster Klasse)  
Großmeister im Zaubergamot  
Oberster Mugwump  
Mitglied der internationalen Zauberervereinigung  
Direktor von Hogwarts 1946 – 1997_

_Möge seine Seele mit den Phönixen fliegen  
hinein ins nächste große Abenteuer._

Harry zwinkerte eine Träne weg, die im Winkel seines Auges lauerte. Die Beerdigung war wie aus der Ferne an ihm vorbei gegangen, und er hatte der Umgebung damals kaum Beachtung geschenkt. Es war angemessen, dachte er, der weisse Stein, der in der Sonne funkelte, wie es auch Dumbledore in übertragenem Sinn als Verteidiger des Lichts getan hatte. Und das Innere passte ebenfalls, einfach, aber schön. Neben der goldenen Schrift war das Bild eines Phönix eingraviert, die Flügel im Flug gespreizt, und den Hals gestreckt so dass er gen Himmel blickte.

Harry's Hand zeichnete die Umrisse des magischen Vogels nach. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben es wirklich ins nächste große Abenteuer geschafft. Ich vermisse Sie, Professor. Es tut mir leid, das ich nichts dagegen tun konnte."

Gerade als er "es tut mir leid" gesagt hatte, war das Bild des Phönix plötzlich aufgeflackert, und ein Umschlag segelte zu Boden. Harry erschrak, aber er bückte sich und hob ihn auf. Es war das übliche Hogwarts-Pergament, das erkannte er mit einem Blick, und beim Umdrehen sah er Dumbledores Siegel auf der Rückseite. Vorne drauf stand in sauberen Buchstaben Harrys Name.

Er holte ein paar mal tief Luft und riss den Umschlag auf. Nachdem er einige Zeilen gelesen hatte, musste er sich auf den Boden setzen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn Du diesen Brief liest, dann bist Du anscheinend nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen, um zu beenden was wir begonnen haben. Fawkes ist meinem Wunsch gefolgt und hat den Brief, zusammen mit dem Zauber der ihn aktiviert, zu meinem Grab gebracht. Ich habe alle Zuversicht in Dich, die ein Zauber meines Alters nur haben kann, und das ist viel. Du hast hoffentlich Deine Freunde mitgebracht, alle drei. Du wirst Dich auf sie verlassen müssen, aber glaube mir, Du könntest in diesem Kamp keine besseren Verbündeten haben._

_Wo wir gerade von Verbündeten sprechen. Dass Du diesen Brief geöffnet hast, bedeutet, dass ich tot bin. Höchstwarscheinlich war es Severus, der meiner hiesigen Form der Existenz ein Ende gesetzt hat. Gib ihm nicht die Schuld, egal wie es auch auf Dich wirken mag. Ich habe darauf bestanden, dass er es, wenn unsere schlimmsten Befürchtungen eintreffen, tun muss, und zwar so, dass Tom seine Motive nicht anzweifelt. Er ist noch immer auf unserer, jetzt Deiner, Seite. Die Kräfte von Marvolos Ring haben mich bis an einen Punkt geschwächt, von dem ich mich wohl nicht wieder hätte erholen können. Und falls wir in der Höhle das gefunden haben, was ich dort vermute, dann hätte ich ohnehin keine Hoffnung gehabt zu überleben._

_Ich weiß, es wird hart werden, aber Du musst ihm vertrauen. Niemand anderes hat so viel Einblick in Toms Pläne wie er. Du kannst ihn kontaktieren, indem Du einen Brief für ihn unter dem losen Bodenbrett in der heulenden Hütte versteckst._

_Du suchst sicher nach den beiden fehlenden Horcruxen. Es wäre zu riskant gewesen, meine Erkenntnisse darüber in meinem Büro zu lassen, also habe ich sie an einem Ort versteckt, an dem niemand ausser Dir sie finden konnte. Ich bin mir jetzt sicher, dass Helga Hufflepuff's Becher ein Horcrux geworden ist, und einer meiner Freunde hat erst kürzlich eine Spur dazu gefunden. Es müsste reichen, wenn Du Fräulein Granger erklärst, dass ihr Tenzin Gyatso besuchen müsst, sie wird wissen, wie er zu finden ist. Und sagt ihm bitte viele liebe Grüße von mir. Er ist immer eine Quelle der Inspiration gewesen._

_Das andere Horcrux, wenn wir in Betracht ziehen dass Tom es nicht geschafft hat, Gryffindor's Schwert in die Finger zu bekommen, wird warscheinlich Rovenna Ravenclaw's Dolch sein. Ich bin mir da nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber es sollte an einem besonderen Platz versteckt sein. Tom hat von je her Grindelwald's Terrorregieme bewundert, und vielleicht kann euch das nachvollziehen seiner Spuren auch zum Versteck des Dolches führen._

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir keinen Rat geben kann, wie Du die Horcruxe zerstören musst. Jedes von ihnen ist ein einzigartiges Stück Magie, das sorgfältig analysiert werden muss. Nur dann kann man das fichtige Mittel finden, um es zu zerstören. Aber Deine Freunde werden Dir sicherlich dabei helfen, Wege zu finden, und ich bin mir sicher dass Du mindestens einen sehr erfahrenen Fluchbrecher kennst, der dir gerne dabei helfen würde._

_Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute auf Deinem Weg, Harry, und es war eine Ehre, einen Teil davon zusammen mit Dir zu gehen. Du kannst große Dinge tun, und ich bin überzeugt, dass Du das auch wirst. Mit Dir als Anführer des Lichts kann sich ein alter Mann sorgenfrei zur Ruhe legen._

_Hab Zuversicht und Vertrauen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry blieb einige Minuten sitzen und reflektierte, wass er gerade gelesen hatte. Der Brief brachte sie näher an ihr erstes Ziel, alle Horcruxe zu zerstören, und er konnte es nicht verleugnen, zum ersten Mal fühlte er etwas wie Zuversicht. Mit einem feuchten Lächeln stand er auf und legte seine Hand auf die kühle Marmorwand.

"Leben Sie wohl, Professor. Ich hoffe, dass ich Sie nicht enttäuschen werde. Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Danke, für alles."

Es war ein Junge mit aufgewirbelten Gefülen, der wenig später an der Tür von Hagrids Hütte klopfte, die schon beinah wieder so aussah wie vor den Ereignissen des letzten Schuljahrs. Einige Flecken verbrannten Grases waren die einzigen Zeichen dessen, was hier geschehen war.

Das lächelnde Gesicht des Halbriesen öffnete die Tür, und im selben Augenblick lag Harry auch schon mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, während die schlüpfrige Zunge von Hagrids Saurüden über sein Gesicht schlabberte.

"Ach hau ab, Fang!" donnerte Hagrid, und das Tier ließ Harry wiederwillig in Ruhe. "Gut Dich zu sehen, Harry. Die Direktorin hat mir gesagt dass Du hier bist, drum hab ich 'n paar Kekse gemacht. Hab' aber nich erwartet, dich so schnell schon zu sehn."

"Hi Hagrid, freut mich auch, dich zu sehen. Wie geht's dir?"

"Ach, es geht schon, Harry, aber es iss nicht das selbe ohne ihn."

Er konnte die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme hören, und um zu verhindern, dass er in einem Gefühlsausbruch versank – die endeten immer damit, dass Harry in einer Umarmung des Halbriesen fast zu Tode gedrückt wurde – bat er ihn um eine Tasse Tee. Während Hagrid eine Tasse vom Regal angelte, nahm er neben Ron auf der Bank Platz.

"Alles in Ordnung?" wollte der Rotschopf wissen.

"Ja. Dumbledore hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, ich zeig ihn dir, wenn wir zurück sind."

"Er hat dir..."

"Pssst!" Er wollte Dumbledore vor Hagrid im Augenblick nicht unbedingt erwähnen. Also quatschten sie eine Weile über die Tiere im Verbotenen Wald, wie es seinem Halbbruder Grawp ging, und welche gefährlichen Kreaturen Hagrid seinen Schülern nächstes Schuljahr vorsetzen wollte. Sowohl Ron als auch Harry schafften es, Fang eine ganze Menge der unzerbrechlichen Steinkekse zukommen zu lassen, ohne dass der Halbriese es bemerkte.

Eine Stunde später brachen sie wieder auf, nicht ohne versprochen zu haben, regelmäßig vorbeizukommen und beim nächsten Mal auch die Mädchen mitzubringen. Sie wanderten schweigend zurück zur Burg und durch die Gänge, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Ginny und Hermine waren noch immer im Aufenthaltsraum. Nachdem sie den beiden einen kurzen Abriss von ihrem Besuch bei Hagrid gegeben hatten, zog Harry still den Brief von Dumbledore aus der Tasche und reichte ihn weiter.

Er beobachtete die Ausdrücke ihrer Gesichter, zuerst Traurigkeit, die, als sie an die Stelle über Snape kamen, in völlige Ungläubigkeit umschlug, dann zu Aufgeregtheit über die Hinweise auf die fehlenden Horcruxe, und schließlich eine Mischung aus Trauer und Hoffnung. Genau die selben Emotionen, durch die er selbst beim Lesen des Briefes gegangen war.

Wie meist war es Ginny, die sich als erste von den Neuigkeiten erholt hatte. Sie sah Harry in die Augen ohne zu blinzeln. "Ich vermute, die Dinge werden jetzt ein wenig härter werden?"

"Tja, ich denke schon. Hermine, hast du eine Ahnung, wer dieser Tenzing ist?"

Hermine schaffte es kaum noch, still zu sitzen, und hatte ein aufgeregtes Funkeln in den Augen. "Natürlich weiß ich, wer er ist. Sag nicht, du hast noch nie vom Dalai Lama gehört?"

Ron starrte sie mit großen Augen an. "Wir müssen mit einem Lama reden?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, während Ginny ihr nur fragende Blicke zuwarf, aber Harry, der den Namen schon in den Muggel-Nachrichten gehört hatte, lachte, während er sich Ron in einer Unterhaltung mit einem spuckenden Huftier vorstellte.

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen begann Hermine zu erklären. "Nein, wir müssen nicht mit einem Tier reden. Das ist ein Name, oder vielmehr ein Titel. Der Dalai Lama ist der Anführer der tibetanischen Buddhisten, eine der höchsten Autoritäten in der buddhistischen Welt, so wie der Pabst bei den Katholiken. Er ist überall auf der Welt berühmt." Ab da begann sie ausführlich zu erklären, wo die Wurzeln des Buddhismus begründet waren, wobei keiner wirklich zuhörte, auch nicht, als sie die Geschichte der Besetzung Tibets durch China durchratterte.

Harry war in Gedanken schon einen Schritt weiter. Wenn alles glatt ging, könnten sie die fehlenden Horcruxe noch vor der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur einsammeln. Das war mehr, als er erhofft hatte. Da kam ihm ein Gedanke.

"Hermine, du hast neulich gesagt, dass du die Runen auf den Seelensteinen entziffert hast?"

Als hätte er einen Schalter umgelegt, wurde es leise im Raum, und alle Augen waren auf eine zufrieden lächelnde Hermine gerichtet. "Ja, ich habe rausgefunden, was die Runen bedeuten. Eine steht für Seele, oder Entschlossenheit, eine für Wind oder Kraft, die dritte ist für Geist oder Weisheit, und die letzte bedeutet Leben. Ich bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher, zu wem welcher Stein gehört."

"Die letzten beiden sind einfach." Erklärte Ron. "Der Geist kann nur für Hermine sein, wenn jemand gut im Denken ist, dann sie." Die genannte strahlte Ron an, der zufrieden wirkte, sein Kompliment an die Frau gebracht zu haben. "Und der Lebensstein muss Harry gehören, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele tödliche Situationen er schon überlebt hat."

Alle stimmten ihm zu, also waren die beiden offenen Fragen wem der Seelen- und wem der Windstein gehörte, aber sie kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. Entschlossenheit und Kraft waren beides typische Weasley-Eigenschaften und konnten sowohl Ron als auch Ginny meinen. Sie beschlossen, darüber zu schlafen, und wandten sich wieder den eiligeren Themen zu. Hermine und Ginny erklärten sich bereit, einen Brief an den Dalai Lama zu schreiben und um ein Treffen zu bitten. Harry wollte Hedwig mit dem Brief losschicken, aber Hermine bestand darauf, eine Fernstrecken-Adler-Eule aus der Poststation von Hogwarts zu verwenden, die nur die halbe Zeit brauchen würde, nach Tibet zu kommen, was immer noch mehr als zwei Tage wären.

Dann kamen sie bei dem Thema an, das sie am liebsten alle vermieden hätten. Ginny war die erste, die danach fragte. "Was machen wir mit Snape?"

"Du Denkst nicht wirklich, dass wir ihm trauen sollten? Das erste Mal, als wir das getan haben, ist Sirius gestorben, und beim zweiten Mal hat es Dumbledore das Leben gekostet!" Ron schrie beinah, und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen hin, um seine Position in dieser Frage klar zu machen.

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl." stellte Harry fest, bemüht, die Wut im Zaum zu halten, die bei der Erwähnung von Snape in ihm hoch gekocht war. "Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut, und auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, wie er sich von Snape hat töten lassen können, es war, was er gewollt hat. Und Snape sollte fast alles wissen, was Voldemort plant."

"Du denkst ernsthaft, dass wir ihn konaktieren sollten?" Fragte Ron mit großen Augen. "Du könntest ihm auch gleich deinen Kopf auf einem Silbertablett schicken."

Jetzt mischte sich Ginny ein. "Harry hat Recht. Und Snape hätte ihn ohne weiteres umbringen können, nachdem er Dumbledore erledigt hatte. Du hast es selbst gesagt, Harry. Aber wir sollten ihm nicht blind vertrauen, er muss uns einen Beweis für seine Loyalität liefern."

"Und wie willst du das machen?" Ron grinste schief. "Er ist einer der besten Okklumentiker die es je gegeben hat, er hat sogar Voldemort in die Irre geführt."

Harry hatte eine Idee. "Hermine, wie lange dauert es, Veritaserum zu brauen?"

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Hermine sprang auf. "Veritaserum ist vom Ministerium aufs schärfste reglementiert. Das kann man nicht einfach so mal selber brauen!"

Jetzt konnte Harry ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. "Und wer würde uns dabei aufhalten?"

Hermine sah ein wenig beschämt drein. Sich zu sehr auf Regeln und Autoritäten zu verlassen war immer ihr wunder Punkt gewesen, und die beiden Jungen hatten sie das auch des öfteren fühlen lassen. "Wenn wir ein wenig vorgefertigtes Mondelexier bekommen, sollten wir in drei Tagen fertig sein."

"Dann müssen wir Professor McGonagall nur um Zutritt zum Tränkelabor fragen. Ich würde sagen, wir machen das gleich diesen Abend, dann sehen wir auch gleich, ob wir noch etwas bestellen müssen."

Nachdem das beschlossen war, waren sich alle einig, dass es Zeit für ein Abendessen war, das auch schon wenig später von einem wie immer aufgeregten Dobby serviert wurde. Der kleine Elf verbeugte sich mindestens fünf Mal vor jedem und strahlte vor Glück als jeder seine Kochkünste lobte. Als alle fertig waren, oder vielmehr als alle darauf gewartet hatten, das Ron fertig wurde, machten sie sich auf den Weg, die Schulleiterin zu besuchen.


	13. Es kommt Schwung auf

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Vielen Dank allen treuen Lesern und vor allem Reviewern, die mir trotz aller Update-Pausen die Stange halten. Ohne Eure positiven Rückmeldungen hätte ich schon lange das Handtuch geworfen.

_Erklärung:_

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 13 – Es kommt Schwung auf**

Während sie auf dem Weg zu Professor McGonagall waren wurde Harry das Gefühl nicht los etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben, aber konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen was das war. Er rief sich die Unterhaltung im Gemeinschaftsraum haarklein ins Gedächtnis, aber das half auch nicht. Ginny ging neben ihm, und als sie fast am Wasserspeier waren der den Eingang zur beweglichen Wendeltreppe bewachte, stieß sie ihn in die Seite.

„Was ist los, Harry? Du bist so leise geworden. Irgendwas auf dem Herzen?"

Hermine ratterte grade alle Zutaten und Voraussetzungen herunter die man benötigte um erfolgreich Veritaserum zu brauen, und Ron schien ihr an den Lippen zu kleben, deshalb bemerkten die beiden auch nicht dass ihre Freunde stehen geblieben waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ernsthaft. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich irgendwas unheimlich wichtiges übersehen habe als wir geredet haben, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was das sein könnte." Harry sah ihr in die Augen. Ihr Blick suchte den seinen, und als sie verständnisvoll nickte, spürte er einen kurzen Stich in der Brust. Er hatte zu oft Dinge vor seinen Freunden geheim gehalten, und das Vertrauen in seine neugewonnene Offenheit stand noch immer auf wackligen Füßen.

„Gin, schau mich an."

Sie hob ihren Blick wieder an, neugierig, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Ich weiß dass ich über die Jahre oft Dinge für mich behalten habe. Aber ich verspreche Dir, damit ist Schluss. Ich habe auf die harte Tour gelernt wie es ist im Dunkeln zu tappen, als Dumbledore die ganze Zeit wichtige Dinge vor mir geheim gehalten hat, ich will nicht das selbe mit anderen machen. Vor allem nicht mit Dir."

„Oh Harry." Ginny war sprachlos, aber ohne dass sie es merkte machte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm um von ihren feuchten Augen abzulenken. „Willst Du mir sagen, dass Du langsam erwachsen wirst?" neckte sie ihn, und er antwortete mit ein wenig Wehmut. „Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, obwohl ich's wirklich versucht habe."

„He, Alter, kommst Du?" Rons Stimme schallte durch den Flur und zerstörte den intimen Augenblick.

Harry fasste Ginnys Hand und sie eilten auf das wartende Pärchen zu.

„Was hat denn so lange gedauert?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Nun, Harry und ich haben nur kurz über, du weißt schon, uns, ..."

„Genug, ich glaube nicht dass ich das wirklich wissen will." Ron legte eilig beide Hände über die Ohren, und alle vier amüsierten sich.

Gerade als Harry dem Wasserspeier das Passwort sagen wollte, sprang dieser auch schon zur Seite und gab den Weg zur rotierenden Wendeltreppe frei. Sie fuhren hinauf und klopften an die Tür zum Büro der Schulleiterin und wurden sofort hereingebeten.

Professor McGonagall saß hinter dem riesigen Eichenschreibtisch, der beinah vollständig mit Pergamenten bedeckt war, und seufzte tief während sie ihre Feder weglegte. „Ich kämpfe seit Tagen mit dieser ganzen Schreibarbeit und habe noch nicht einmal die Hälfte geschafft. Ich frage mich, wie Albus das geschafft hat. Aber was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„Wir haben uns gefragt, Professor," brachte es Harry gleich auf den Punkt, „ob wir das Zaubertränkelabor benutzen könnten."

Die Lehrerin hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir haben so gut wie alle Tränke vorrätig die je benötigt werden könnten. Fragt einfach Madam Pomfrey, sie hat jetzt auch die Schlüssel zu den Lagerräumen in den Verließen."

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, aber Ginny stieß ihn von hinten an und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Denk dran, keine Geheimnisse." Also nahm er sich zusammen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir den Trank den wir brauchen im Lager finde, Professor, denn Veritaserum wird streng reglementiert."

McGonagall schien um einige Nuancen blasser zu werden. „Wofür solltet Ihr Veritaserum brauchen? Das ist ein höchst gefährlicher Trank, und auch wenn er das nicht wäre, er ist äußerst kompliziert in der Zubereitung!"

Harry sagte nichts, sondern zog den Brief von Dumbledore aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn der Schulleiterin. Mit einem kurzen fragenden Blick nahm sie ihn.

Die vier Schüler konnten sehen dass der Inhalt sie mitnahm, und als sie ihn ein zweites mal durchgelesen hatte, stieß sie laut die Luft aus. „Woher hast Du diesen Brief, Harry?"

„Fawkes hatte ihn in Dumbledores Mausoleum versteckt."

Sie nickte. „Und jetzt wollt ihr das Severus unter Veritaserum befragen?"

„Wir haben keine Wahl," antwortete Hermine für sie alle, „auch wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, dass der Brief eine Fälschung ist, nach allem was geschehen ist..."

„Ich verstehe." Professors McGonagall rieb ihre Nase. „Aber bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du der Herausforderung gewachsen bist, diesen Trank zu brauen? Vielleicht sollten wir jemanden fragen, der damit Erfahrung hat."

„Professor," mischte Ron sich jetzt ein, „Hermine hat in unserem zweiten Schuljahr schon erfolgreich Vielsafttrank gebraut. Und sie und Harry sind beide sehr gut darin, sehen Sie sich nur ihre Noten an."

Mit einem erneuten Seufzer ließ sie ihren Blick resigniert in die Runde schweifen bevor sie die unterste Schublade an ihrem Schreibtisch öffnete. Sie suchte einen riesigen Schlüssel heraus und reichte ihn Hermine. „Bitte geh verantwortungsvoll damit um. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ich über alles informiert werde, was dort unten vor sich geht."

„Natürlich, Professor!" Antwortete Hermine, und alle vier nickten bekräftigend.

Sie waren schon dabei, wieder zu gehen, als Hermine sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Professor?"

„Ja, Hermine?"

„Ich habe mich gerade gefragt – ob – werden Sie Schulleiterin bleiben?"

Die Lehrerin sah sie erstaunt an. „Ja, um ehrlich zu sein, das ist auch um was sich der ganze Papierkram hier dreht. Ich wage zu behaupten dass im Moment die wenigsten sehr scharf auf den Posten sind. Das Aufsichtsgremium hat am Tag nach Eurer Abreise schon darüber abgestimmt."

„Uns Sie werden Hogwarts wieder öffnen, nicht wahr?"

Jetzt spielte ein sanftes Lächeln auf McGonagalls Lippen. „Nochmals ja, Hermine. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich mit der Entscheidung noch nicht ganz wohl fühle, aber die anderen Lehrer sind sich sicher, und ich habe bereits einen ganzen Packen Briefe von besorgten Eltern bekommen, die sich dafür ausgesprochen haben. Also ja, Hogwarts wird im September seine Tore wieder öffnen."

Es war ein Zeichen für den Druck der auf ihnen allen lastete, dass nicht einmal Ron einen Kommentar zu Hermines Besorgnis abgab. Normalerweise würde er sie endlos damit aufziehen, dachte Harry, aber jetzt wäre jeder, einschließlich Ron, glücklich über die Normalität eines gewöhnlichen Schuljahres.

Sie verabschiedeten sich alle, und auf dem Weg nach unten begannen Sie das Veritaserum zu diskutieren.

„Wir müssen in Schichten arbeiten," erklärte ihnen Hermine, „der Trank muss genau alle drei Stunden umgerührt werden bis er fertig ist."

Harry hatte eine Idee, und mit einem Lächeln fragte er, „würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, noch einen Zaubertrank mehr zu brauen, Hermine?"

Die anderen drei sahen ihn fragend an.

„Ich denke, ein guter Vorrat an Wolfsbann-Trank würde auch nicht schaden."

Hermine sah aus als wäre sie nur zu begeistert von der Herausforderung, aber plötzlich verdunkelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Tut mir leid, aber man kann Wolfsbann nicht einfach lagern. Wolfsbann muss immer frisch hergestellt werden, denn er hält sich nur solange er kocht, nachdem der Brauvorgang beendet ist, muss... Oh!"

Sie war mitten auf dem Korridor stehen geblieben und ihr Gesicht leuchtete vor Aufregung. „Warum hat da noch keiner dran gedacht! Das ist so einfach!"

„Was?" wollte Ron wissen. „Ich hasse es wenn sie das macht! Ich komme mir vor als hätte ich eine Ziegelmauer ums Gehirn."

Ginny kicherte. „Jetzt komm schon, Ron, im Vergleich zu Hermine hast Du einen Ziegelstein als Hirn."

„Fällt es Euch nicht auf?" Hermine hatte von der Unterhaltung um sie herum nichts mitbekommen, und dass Ron jetzt Ginny anknurrte ging völlig an ihr vorbei. „Wenn wir ein Fläschchen so verzaubern könnten, dass es den Wolfsbann auf gleicher Hitze hält wie am Ende des Brauprozesses, könnten wir ihn ewig aufheben!"

Endlich verstanden auch die anderen was sie sagen wollte. „Bist Du sicher?" Fragte Harry. „Dann hätte Snape den Trank gar nicht alle vier Wochen brauen müssen?"

„Nein, aber vielleicht wollte er ja einfach nur gebraucht werden. Und auf die Art konnte er Remus regelmäßig alle vier Wochen ein schlechtes Gewissen verpassen, das wäre genau seine Art."

In den Verließen angekommen verschafften sie sich einen schnellen Überblick über das Tränkelabor. Sie hatten Glück dass alle Zutaten auf Lager waren, sowohl für das Veritaserum als auch für den Wolfsbann. Hermine hätte am liebsten sofort mit dem Brauen begonnen, aber nachdem sie kurz nachdachte erklärte sie, dass es besser wäre am Morgen anzufangen. Dann würden ihnen die kompliziertesten Schritte für den späten Abend bleiben und sich nicht mit anderen Ereignissen während des Tages ins Gehege kommen.

Also richteten sie nur die Kessel her und stellten die Zutaten bereit bevor sie zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm gingen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum begannen sie gleich mit dem Brief an den Dalai Lama. Genau genommen schrieb Hermine den Brief und die anderen diskutierten darüber, was auf das Pergament sollte. Der schwierigste Teil war, wie sich herausstellte, die Frage wie sie ihn anreden sollten. Ron hatte „Liebes Lama" vorgeschlagen und war unter Hermines zornigem Blick lachend zusammengebrochen.

Schließlich war der Brief fertig und alle zufrieden damit.

_Lieber Dalai Lama,_

_wir senden Ihnen diesen Brief auf Wunsch unseres ehemaligen Schulleiters, Albus Dumbledore. Es tut uns leid Ihnen die traurige Nachricht von seinem Tod zu überbringen, falls diese Sie noch nicht erreicht hat. Er ist vor drei Wochen im Kampf gestorben. Er hat uns in einem Brief informiert dass Sie es geschafft haben, ein Objekt von großem Interesse für ihnen zu lokalisieren, und wir würden uns freuen, mit Ihnen darüber reden zu können. Professors Dumbledore hat uns auch gebeten, Ihnen seine Grüße zu übermitteln und Ihnen zu sagen dass Sie immer eine Quelle der Inspiration für ihn gewesen seien._

_Mit aufrichtigen Grüßen_

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Ronald Weasley_

Die Kurze Notiz für Snape war schwieriger zu schreiben. Da war immer noch die Frage zu klären, wann und wo sie ihn treffen sollten. Harry hätte einen öffentlichen Ort vorgezogen, aber dort wäre es unmöglich, ihm das Veritaserum zu verabreichen. Sie dachten auch kurz daran, ein Zimmer im 'Drei Besen' zu mieten, aber im Hinblick darauf, wie einfach es für die Totesser gewesen war sich dort einzuschleichen und Madame Rosmerta unter den Imperius-Fluch zu stellen, verwarfen sie auch den Gedanken wieder.

Es war Ginny, die die Idee hatte, ihn im Laden der Zwillinge zu treffen. Sie würden per Flohnetzwerk aus dem Büro McGonagalls dorthin reisen können, und für den Fall dass irgendetwas schief lief hatten sie nur einen Eingang zu verteidigen. Natürlich würden sie zuerst mit den Zwillingen reden müssen, aber Harry hatte keine Angst dass sie den Gefallen ablehnen würden.

Also kritzelte er schnell eine einfache Zeile auf ein Pergament:

_Wir müssen reden. Wir wissen jetzt, dass nicht alle Dinge so sind wie scheinen. Bei den Zwillingen, Freitag, 21 Uhr._

Sie beschlossen, am Morgen als erstes über den Kamin im Schulleiterbüro mit den Zwillingen zu reden und sich danach auf nach Hogsmeade zu machen um den Brief abzuschicken. Jetzt wo sie alles erledigt hatten fühlte jeder von ihnen die Erschöpfung. Ron schlug nicht einmal die übliche Runde Schach vor, und Harry trottete müde die Stufen zum Schlafraum hoch nachdem er Ginny einen Gutenachtkuss gegeben hatte.

Im Bett zog er die Decke über sich und schlief ein bevor er die Brille abnehmen oder die Vorhänge zuziehen konnte.


	14. Ruhm und Kampf

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

Vielen Dank für die aufmunternden Reviews, und herzlich willkommen allen neuen Lesern! Diesmal habe ich ein etwas längeres Kapitel für Euch, in dem sich von allem ein Bisschen was befindet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Erklärung:_

Das hier ist nur ein verzeifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 14 – Ruhm und Kampf**

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle schon sehr früh auf den Beinen, sogar Ron war von alleine aufgewacht und verzichtete auf seine gewohnten Tiraden. Nach einem herzhaften, vom wie immer hoffnungslos aufgeregten Dobby servierten Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Büro und wurden dort auch schon erwartet. Ginny musste ein paar Minuten lauthals in den offenen Kamin rufen bis die Zwillinge, beide frisch aus dem Bett und entsprechend zerwühlt aussehend, endlich antworteten.

"Hey, Bruderherz, das ist..." begann einer der beiden.

"...viel zu früh für einen freundlichen Flohanruf." Beendete sein Bruder, Harry vermutete George, den Satz.

"Sagt uns lieber schnell was los ist, dann können wir..."

"...umso schneller zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit in unsere Betten zurück."

Harry dachte an den engen Zeitplan, den sie sich für heute vorgenommen hatten, und verzichtete auf die üblichen Floskeln und Neckereien. "Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen es wirklich kurz machen. Wir möchten Euch um einen Gefallen bitten."

Die Zwillinge sahen etwas erstaunt drein. Zumindest Ginny ging normalerweise auf ihre Spielchen ein – wenn auch sie ernst blieb, musste es um etwas wirklich wichtiges gehen.

"Was immer Du willst, Harry, Du kriegst es." erklärte Fred.

"Seid ihr zwei allein?"

Jetzt grinsten die beiden ein wenig verlegen. "Fast, Angelina und Katie sind oben. George, könntest Du einen leichten Stillezauber auf die Tür legen?" Sie hörten einen der Zwillinge einen Zauberspruch murmeln. "Alles klar, die Luft ist rein."

"Wir haben uns gefragt," erläuterte Harry, "ob wir Euer Hinterzimmer diesen Freitag für ein Treffen benutzen könnten."

"Ich vermute mal, mit 'Treffen' meinst Du nicht eine der üblichen Weasley-Familienfeiern, oh Junge-der-lebte?" Neckte ihn George.

"Nein, das ist ein klein wenig, Ähm, heikler, etwas das unbedingt unter uns bleiben muss."

"Rück schon raus, wer ist es."

"Wir müssten uns mal kurz mit Snape unterhalten."

Jetzt war es heraus, und die Zwillinge reagierten genau so wie es die anderen erwartet hatten. Beide starrten mit aufgerissenen Augen durch die grünen Flammen im offenen Kamin. "Ist das Dein Ernst?" Wollte einer der beiden wissen. "Du willst ihm hier eine Falle stellen?"

Jetzt war es an Harry, ein wenig verlegen dreinzuschauen. "Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht wirklich eine Falle. Obwohl ein paar Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht schlecht wären, nur für den Fall."

"Wie kannst Du ernsthaft..." begann George, während Fred zur selben Zeit sagte: "Denkst Du wirklich, dass..." Beide verstummten.

Wäre es aus einem anderen Grund geschehen, dann hätten sich alle köstlich darüber amüsiert dass die Zwillinge zum ersten Mal nicht den Satz des anderen vervollständigen konnten. Ron erklärte den beiden die Sachlage.

"Dumbledore hat uns, oder besser Harry, einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem er sagt dass Snape unschuldig sei und seinen ausdrücklichen Anweisungen gefolgt ist. Aber wir wollen kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, deshalb haben wir beschlossen ihn mit Veritaserum zu befragen."

Die Zwillinge sahen ziemlich ernst drein, und als Fred zu sprechen begann, war es ohne die übliche Beschwingtheit. "Kein Problem," sagte er, "welche Uhrzeit habt ihr geplant?"

"Wir dachten, neun Uhr abends wäre eine gute Zeit." Erläuterte Hermine für sie alle. "Dann sollte es schon einigermaßen dunkel sein, und ich glaube nicht dass er unbedingt in der Winkelgasse gesehen werden will. Aber wir würden schon eine Stunde früher kommen um alles vorzubereiten."

"Wir sperren den Laden um halb Acht zu." Versprach George. "Werdet ihr noch etwas brauchen?" Dann, nach einer kurzen Pause, kam ihm ein Gedanke: "Aber wartet, woher habt ihr Verita.." Sein Blick fiel auf eine errötende Hermine, und mit einem Grinsen fügte er hinzu: "Ach, vergesst es."

"Tausend Dank," sagte Harry, "Wir werden uns am Freitag noch mal melden um alles durchzugehen."

"Gerne, Harry!" Sagten die Zwillinge unisono, und George fügte hinzu. "Noch was?"

"Hm," Nein, wollte Harry gerade sagen, aber Hermine stieß ihn in die Rippen so dass er einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite machte.

"Ehrlich gesagt, da wäre was. Ihr habt nicht zufällig so etwas wie Tränkefläschchen, die einen Trank immer am köcheln halten?"

Jetzt strahlten die Zwillinge Hermine an.

"Du bist, weise Dame," Fred verbeugte sich neckisch.

"genau an der richten Stelle." endete George.

"Wie es der Zufall will, haben wir genau was Ihr begehrt, nachdem man..."

"...von genialen Geistern wie wir es sind ja nicht verlangen kann,..."

"...nächtelang an Zauberkesseln zu stehen und zu rühren, wenn wir..."

"...wichtige Spie... – Erledigungen zu machen hatten."

Die vier Hogwarts-Schüler grinsten die Zwillinge an. Sie hatten alle eine gute Vorstellung davon, wie diese 'wichtigen Erledigungen' aussehen könnten, besonders wo sie doch wussten, wie oft Angelina und Katie den Abend bei den beiden verbrachten. Warum in Kesseln rühren, wenn man doch Flaschen drehen konnte?

"Ihr könntet uns nicht ein paar davon leihen?" Fragte Harry.

"Klar doch, wie wir gesagt haben..."

"...alles was Du willst. Wie wär's wenn wir zum Mittagessen rüberkommen und sie mitbringen?"

"Das wäre spitze! Tut mir leid, aber wir sind heute ziemlich im Stress. Wir sehen uns Mittag!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich, und nachdem die grünen Flammen wieder verlöscht waren, drehte sich Harry grinsend zu Hermine um. "Ich denke, Du solltest die Tränkefläschchen genau im Auge behalten, wenn wir mit dem Trank fertig sind, sonst ist die nächste Erfindung von WWW etwas wie Wahrheits-Würstchen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Professor McGonagall, die die ganze Zeit unbeachtet hinter ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte. Keinem war das nur halbherzig unterdrückte Lächeln, voll von mütterlichem Stolz, aufgefallen. Diese vier Schüler, dachte sie für sich nachdem sie das Büro wieder verlassen hatten, würde man kaum mehr mit den unsicheren Kindern in Verbindung bringen, die sie vor wenigen Jahren im Gänsemarsch zur Sortier-Zeremonie geleitet hatte. Sie trugen eine Entschlossenheit in sich, die jedem Mitglied des Orden des Phönix zur Ehre gereichen würde. "Du hast die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt, Albus!" Sprach sie laut vor sich hin.

"Es ist schön, dass wir uns darüber doch noch einig werden."

Sie wäre beinah mitsamt Stuhl umgestürzt, so sehr erschreckte sie die Stimme die von hinten gesprochen hatte. Als sie sich eilig herumdrehte, wurden ihre Augen groß. "Albus! Du bist aufgewacht!"

Der alte, vollbärtige Zauberer im Portrait lächelte breit. "Es war gut, mal so richtig auszuschlafen, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern je so müde gewesen zu sein, die ganzen hundertfünfzig Jahre nicht." Der gemalte Dumbledore gluckste ein wenig vor sich hin. "Ich hoffe, dass alles einigermaßen in Ordnung ist, Minerva?"

Nach der ersten Überraschung hatte sich die Schulleiterin wieder beruhigt, schließlich hätte gerade Sie damit rechnen sollen, dass ein magisches Portrait auch irgendwann zum Leben erwacht. Und sie hatte die vertraute Stimme des ehemaligen Schulleiters vermisst. Auch wenn ein Portrait nur ein Abbild eines Menschen war – zwar mit einem großen Teil des Wissens und den wesentlichen Charakterzügen des Originals, aber nicht wirklich der echte Mensch – freute sie sich darauf, wieder mit ihrem alten Freund reden zu können.

Das taten sie dann auch ausgiebig, und sie erzählte ihm alles was sich seit dem Angriff auf Hogwarts zugetragen hatte. Das dauerte ganz schön lange, und mehr als einmal musste sie ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augen wischen.

Währenddessen hatten sich Harry und seine Freunde im Tränkelabor an die Arbeit gemacht, schnitten vorsichtig die Zutaten für die beiden Tränke klein und lasen wieder und wieder die Brauanweisungen für Veritaserum und Wolfsbann-Trank. Glücklicherweise hatten sie nicht lange in der Schulbücherei nach den Rezepten suchen müssen, denn Hermine fand beide in einer antiken Ausgabe von 'Magische Tränke nur für geschickte und neugierige Zauberer', die sie an einem der Hogsmeade-Wochenenden erstanden hatte.

"Dann muss das Veritaserum am ersten Tag genau alle drei Stunden umgerührt werden, bis eine Wolke aus silbernem Rauch aufsteigt?" Wollte Ginny wissen.

"Genau, aber wir müssen auch jedes zweite Mal vor dem Umrühren genau zwei Tropfen Mondlichelexier dazutun, sonst würde es zwei volle Mondumläufe dauern, bis es fertig ist." Hermine hatte scheinbar schon jede Zeile der Rezepte auswendig gelernt.

Harry war damit beschäftigt, Drachenschlingenwurzeln in gleichmäßige kleine Stücke zu schnipseln, wobei ihm Hermine von Zeit zu Zeit zustimmend über die Schulter schaute oder kleine Korrekturen zuflüsterte. Ron stand ein wenig abseits und sah den dreien beim Arbeiten zu. Zaubertränke waren noch nie sein bestes Fach gewesen, und er war mehr als glücklich damit, nicht selbst Hand anlegen zu müssen.

Sie hatten bereits mit dem Wolfsbann-Trank begonnen, und einige Blätter einer Gras-artigen Pflanze, deren Name Harry noch nicht einmal aussprechen konnte, blubberten im Kessel zusammen mit einem kleinen Löffel von zermahlenem Bezoar und fünf Tropfen Salamanderblut.

Endlich zufrieden mit Harrys Wurzelstückchen nahm Hermine die Drachenschlinge und ließ sie langsam in den Kessel gleiten, während sie komplizierte Rührbewegungen ausführte. Die Flüssigkeit zischte leicht auf und nahm einen hässlichen Grauton an.

"Wunderbar!" Erklärte Hermine. "Die nächsten drei Stunden sollten wir nichts daran tun, also auf nach Hogsmeade."

Sie holten noch schnell ihre Geldbörsen und Umhänge aus dem Gryffindor-Turm, dann waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg. Harry hatte ursprünglich vorgeschlagen den Tunnel von der Peitschenden Weide zu nehmen, aber Hermine war von dem Gedanken durch den engen Gang zu krabbeln nicht gerade angetan, deshalb wanderten sie auf der normalen Straße in das Dorf. Sie hatten allerdings ihre Kapuzen über den Kopf gezogen, damit sie nicht so schnell erkannt würden. Harry war froh, dass es noch immer früh am Morgen war und sie nicht in der heissen Juli-Sonne schwitzen mussten.

Sie erreichten die Poststelle, und während die Mädchen und Ron den Brief wegschickten, schlich Harry um die Ecke und zog seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus der Tasche. Auf dem Weg zur Heulenden Hütte wollte er nicht gesehen werden. Er achtete darauf, dass der Umhang ihn auch wirklich vollständig verhüllte, was bei weitem nicht mehr so einfach war wie vor wenigen Jahren, als sie zu dritt problemlos darunter Platz gefunden hatten, und machte sich auf zu dem heruntergekommenen Haus.

Die letzten fünfzig Meter ging er langsam und blickte sich immer wieder nach unerwünschten Besuchern um. Als er niemanden sah, schlich er auf die Seite des Hauses und öffnete die Tür mit einem schnellen 'Alohomora'. Die Türe ging quietschend auf, und nachdem seine Augen sich an den Schatten gewöhnt hatten, konnte er sofort das lose Dielenbrett von den anderen unterscheiden. Er bückte sich und zog es einige Zentimeter hoch, dann schob er den Umschlag mit der Einladung für Snape darunter. Sein Herz schlug laut, und einmal mehr fragte er sich, ob er das richtige tat. Er schüttelte das mulmige Gefühl ab, schloss die Türe hinter sich wieder, und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogsmeade, wo die anderen schon im Honigtopf auf ihn warteten, der direkt gegenüber der Poststelle lag.

Als er den Laden betrat, seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang wieder ordentlich in der Tasche verstaut, nickte er den anderen kurz zu, um zu zeigen, dass alles nach Plan gelaufen war. Er fühlte sich erleichtert. Irgendwie hatte er mit mehr Hindernissen gerechnet, etwa plötzlich auftauchenden Todessern oder anderen Unwägbarkeiten.

"He, Mann, das musst Du Dir ansehen!" Rons Stimme, die ihn von der Ladentheke her rief, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Du glaubst nicht, was sie getan haben!"

Harry ging zu ihm hinüber und folgte Rons deutendem Finger mit den Augen. Sein Unterkiefer wäre beinah auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen.

Ron hatte die Augen starr auf eine Schachtel Schokoladenfrösche gerichtet. Die Besonderheit war die vielfarbig blinkende Schrift, die darüber schwebte. '_Jetzt mit FÜNF KOMPLETT NEUEN Berühmte-Zauberer-Karten!_' Unter der Schrifte drehten sich fünf teilweise durchsichtige Bilder von Zauberer-Karten mitten in der Luft, und eine davon hatte das Bild, das er am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Es war ein Photo seines jüngeren Ich, wie er auf seinem Feuerblitz ritt und die Faust mit dem Schnatz triumphierend in die Höhe hielt, dessen Flügel auf den Seiten heraus standen und verzweifelt versuchten, wieder frei zu kommen.

"Gratuliere, Harry." Ginny hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und sah ihm über die Schulter.

"Aber," stammelte Harry, "wie haben sie – warum ist – ich habe doch..."

Ginny stieß ihn zärtlich an. "Ich weiß schon, Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht. Nur den dunklen Lord zweimal beinah zerstört, erfolgreich gegen sein jüngeres Ich gekämpft, das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen, der halben Schule Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beigebracht, gegen Dementoren gekämpft, den Minister für Magie in aller Öffentlichkeit die Stirn geboten, ach, und habe ich schon aufgeführt dass Du der jüngste Quidditch-Sucher seit beinah hundertfünfzig Jahren warst?

Jetzt konnte er ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Aber immerhin..."

"Komm schon, Harry," Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, "ich hab schon nach dem Trimagischen Turnier fest damit gerechnet, dass sie eine Karte mit Dir rausbringen, es ist höchste Zeit geworden."

In dem Augenblick kam der Ladenbesitzer aus dem Hinterzimmer heraus. "Ah, guten Morgen. Ich hatte gar nicht mit Kundschaft gerechnet, nicht gerade viel los um diese Jahreszeit, muss ich sagen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Harry versuchte, sein Gesicht so gut wie möglich im Schatten zu lassen als er um vier der Schokoladenfrösche bat. Aber als sich der Verkäufer über die Schachtel beugte um sie zu öffnen, fiel sein Blick auf Harrys Gesicht, und er errötete aufgeregt.

"Herrje, Sie sind ja Harry Potter! Die Schachtel ist gestern erst geliefert worden, und ich habe für mich gedacht, die Kinder in der Schule werden ganz verrückt danach sein. Aber jetzt sind Sie selbst hier! Das ist eine Ehre für mich!"

Harry lief tiefrot an, beinahe dunkler als ein typischer Weasley-Schopf. "Ähm, danke," hüstelte er unsicher.

"Natürlich müssen sie nichts für ihre Frösche bezahlen, bitte nehmt Euch jeder drei."

Er wog noch kurz ab, ob er das Geschenk annehmen sollte, aber Ron nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und schnappte sich drei Frösche. Mit einem stummen Seufzen zog auch Harry drei Frösche aus der Schachtel, und Ginny und Hermine folgten ihrem Vorbild.

"Vielen Dank, Mister Flume."

Der Ladenbesitzer fühlte sich sichtlich geehrt, dass Harry sich an seinen Namen erinnerte. "Gerne geschehen, Mister Potter, um ehrlich zu sein bin ich es, der Ihnen danken muss. Wenn Sie nicht wären, würde dieser Laden wohl schon lange nicht mehr stehen. Dunkle Zeiten waren das damals, wirklich dunkle Zeiten."

Harry wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass er nur zum Geschenke sammeln hergekommen war, deshalb kaufte er noch eine kleine Tüte Zischende Zauberdrops. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion mit Mister Flume durfte er auch dafür bezahlen, aber nur, weil er versprach, während des Sommers noch einmal vorbei zu kommen.

Als nächstes gingen sie zu Scrivenshafts um Hermines schnell schwindenden Vorrat an Federn und Pergamenten wieder aufzufüllen. Harry schaffte es diesmal, unerkannt zu bleiben. Es dauerte nur eine Minute, und schon überquerten sie die Straße wieder in Richtung Derwisch und Banges, auf der Suche nach Büchern die mit Horcruxen zu tun hatten, wobei Harry auch die Augen nach allem offen hielt, das nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste oder Verwandlungen aussah. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was er in einem Duell gegen Tom brauchen würde, und als er die Erinnerungen an die Abteilung für Mysterien durchgegangen war fiel ihm auf, welche Probleme Voldemort hatte als Dumbledore die Statuen vom Springbrunnen der Magischen Geschwister zum Leben erweckt hatte.

Er fand tatsächlich zwei Bücher die vielversprechend aussahen, eines davon hieß 'Das unbewegliche bewegen: Ein Führer für Anfänger', und das andere, das fortgeschrittener wirkte, trug den Titel 'Animaris Ultimo – Animation im Detail'. Er legte auch noch eine Ausgabe von 'Duellieren in Alltagssituationen, ein praktischer Wegweiser für Auroren und Duellisten' auf seien Stapel. Hermine hatte bereits zehn Bücher für sich gefunden, so dass nur noch ihre Nasenspitze über den Stapel in ihren Armen zu erkennen war. Ron beschwerte sich währenddessen lauthals darüber, die ganzen Bücher nach Hogwarts zurück schleppen zu müssen, wo dort ohnehin schon genug in der Schulbücherei stünden.

Sie zahlten am Tresen, und Harry war einmal mehr froh darüber, nicht erkannt worden zu sein. Die Hexe an der Kasse wirkte nur ein paar Jahre älter als sie selbst und hatte augenscheinlich nicht sehr lange geschlafen, denn sie rieb sich fortwährend die Augen.

Als sie ihnen die Tüte mit den Büchern reichte, schrumpfte sie Hermine mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs, und Ron stand etwas verlegen neben ihr. Er hatte die ganze Zeit wegen der Schlepperei gemault, und es war ausgerechnet ihm, der sein ganzes Leben unter Zauberern verbracht hatte, dass sie ja jetzt volljährig waren und sich dank Magie keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen brauchten.

Auf dem Rückweg beschlossen sie, noch schnell einen Abstecher auf ein Butterbier in die Drei Besen zu machen, nachdem die Einkäufe schneller gegangen waren und sie noch mehr als eine Stunde Zeit hatten, bis sie wieder in Hogwarts sein mussten. Sie waren die einzigen Gäste in der Taverne, und es war ein ungewohnter Anblick ohne die üblichen Horden von Hogwarts-Schülern.

„Guten Morgen," grüßte sie Madame Rosmerta freudig, „was kann ich Euch bringen?"

„Ein Butterbier für jeden wäre fein, Rosmerta." Harry war es gewohnt, für alle zu bestellen, wenn sie im Drei Besen waren.

Er hätte aber die Reaktion von Madame Rosmerta voraussehen müssen. Als sie sein Gesicht erkannte, errötete sie, und sah die vier Freunde gequält an. „Oh Harry, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe Euch nicht gleich erkannt. Es tut mir unendlich leid, was passiert ist."

„Schon OK, Rosmerta." Harry wurde bewusst, wie peinlich es für sie sein musste die Schüler zu sehen, nachdem man ihr gesagt hatte dass sie es gewesen war, die den Whisky vergiftet hatte an dem Filch beinah gestorben wäre, und dass sie die Todesser über Dumbledores Abwesenheit informiert hatte, was zum Überfall auf Hogwarts geführt hatte. Obwohl sie unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden hatte und daher nichts dafür konnte, verstand Harry das Gefühl von Schuld, das sie empfand, nur zu gut. „Wir wissen dass Sie nichts dafür konnten, und niemand macht Ihnen einen Vorwurf."

„Trotzdem," die Frau weinte jetzt offen, „all diese schrecklichen Dinge sind geschehen, und allein die Vorstellung, dass ich etwas damit zu tun hatte – wie kann ich mich nicht schuldig fühlen. Wenn ich nur besser aufgepasst hätte..."

Ginny war von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden und neben neben die Besitzerin des Drei Besen getreten um sie an ihren Tischen zu führen. „Setzen Sie sich eine Minute zu uns."

Die anderen fühlten sich ein wenig unwohl und wussten nicht, was sie mit der weinenden Frau anfangen sollten, aber Ginny fand die richtigen Worte, um Sie zu trösten.

„Sie wissen wahrscheinlich nichts davon, Rosmerta, aber in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hat mir Lucius Malfoy das Tagebuch Voldemorts zugesteckt." Harry konnte sehen, dass es ihr noch immer sehr schwer fiel, darüber zu reden. „Es - es hatte ein Stück seiner jüngeren Seele darin. Ich wusste das nicht, und es ist mir auch nicht aufgefallen dass ich mehr und mehr davon besessen war. Es hat mich sogar dazu gebracht, die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen und den Basilisken freizulassen. Dass niemand gestorben ist war einfach nur riesiges Glück."

Ginny war jetzt auch kurz davor, zu weinen, und Harry übernahm das Wort.

„Nach dem Trimagischen Turnier, als Cedric und ich den Pokal hielten, wurden wir per Portschlüssel zu Voldemorts Versteck transportiert und dort gefangen genommen. Sie haben mein Blut benutzt um seine Körper wieder zu erwecken. Und vor ungefähr einem Jahr hat er mich in das Ministerium für Magie gelockt, und mein Pate ist gestorben, weil ich nicht erkannt habe, dass es nur eine Falle war. Übernehmen Sie nicht die Verantwortung für die schlimmen Dinge, die man mit Ihnen gemacht hat, das ist nur, was die wollen. Wir haben das auf die harte Tour lernen müssen."

Madame Rosmerta hatte zu schluchzen aufgehört und starrte sie jetzt an. „Ich, ich hatte ja keine Idee. Ihr armen, in was für Zeiten leben wir nur?"

Mit neuem Schwung stand sie auf holte schnell fünf Butterbiere vom Schanktresen. „Die gehen auf mich. Sagt mir, gibt es etwas, was ich für Euch tun kann?"

Harry sandte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Nein, es ist – nun ja," sein Gesicht bekam einen schalkhaften Ausdruck, „es gäbe da schon was, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Vielleicht könnten sie bei dem ein oder anderen Gast so nebenbei fallen lassen dass Harry Potter hier war, und das er versprochen hätte, das erste was er tun wolle nachdem er seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts beendet hätte, wäre Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu vernichten."

„Aber du kannst doch..." Begann Madame Rosmerta, aber Hermine schnitt ihr aufgeregt das Wort ab. „Harry, das ist genial. Beinah wie ein Slytherin!"

Ron starrte fragend in die Runde, große Fragezeichen in den Augen, während Ginny Harrys Hand unter dem Tisch fest drückte.

„Ich will nicht, dass Voldemort zu sehr unter Druck gebracht wird, etwas gegen uns zu unternehmen. Vielleicht bringt uns das etwas Zeit." Erklärte Harry.

Die Gasthaus-Besitzerin nickte verstehend. „Ich verstehe. Aber Ihr plant doch nicht wirklich, es selbst mit Ihm-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf aufzunehmen?"

Harry zuckte mit einem traurigen Lächeln mit den Achseln. „Besser wenn wir nicht zu viel Worte darüber verlieren."

Als sie eine viertel Stunde später aus dem Drei Besen traten, war ihre Laune eher niedergeschlagen. Wen sie auch trafen, jeder schien unter Voldemort zu leiden, und je mehr Zeit er hatte, desto mehr Menschen würden leiden. Sie waren auf halbem Weg zu den Toren von Hogwarts als Ginny erfreut aufschrie. „Seht was ich habe!" Sie sprang aufgeregt im Kreis und wedelte mit einer Schokofroschkarte über ihrem Kopf herum.

„Nein, ich will noch nicht mal raten!" Sagte Harry und hielt sich die Augen zu, aber Ginny hatte bereits begonnen, die Beschreibung auf der Rückseite der Karte vorzulesen.

_Harry Potter_

_Auch bekannt als Der-Junge-Der-Lebte_

_Berühmt dafür, Ihn-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf als einjähriger besiegt zu haben._

_Jüngester Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers._

_Jüngster Hogwarts-Sucher in hundertfünfzig Jahren._

_Harry Potter wird nachgesagt, äußerst bewandert in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu sein, und er wurde von den Lesern der Hexenwoche bereits fünf Mal zum Junggesellen des Monats gewählt. Wir rechnen damit, in den kommenden Jahren noch viele beeindruckende Neuigkeiten über den gut aussehenden, schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann zu hören._

Ginny kicherte jetzt, und Harry wartete darauf, dass sich vor ihm ein großes Loch im Boden auftat und ihn verschluckte. Er würde sich niemals an diese Art von Lobpreis gewöhnen, dachte er für sich.

Ron stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Weißt Du, sie haben in allen Punkten recht."

„Jetzt hör schon auf!" Erwiderte Harry, aber Ron gab keine Ruhe.

„Nein, ehrlich. Sie haben noch nicht mal übertrieben. Übrigens, Ginny, du würdest nicht tauschen wollen mit..."

„Keine Chance!" Schrie das rothaarige Mädchen erzürnt. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich die erste je verkaufte Schokoladenfroschkarte mit meinem Freund drauf eintauschen würde? Spinnst Du?"

„Denk drüber nach, ich würde Dir zwei Lockharts und einen Fudge dafür geben." Aber als Ginny ihn immer böser anstarrte, fügte er hinzu: „He, ich zieh Dich doch nur damit auf."

Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun und begann schallend zu lachen. Die Idee, gegen Lockhart und Fudge eingetauscht zu werden war einfach zu lächerlich, und bald fielen auch die anderen in sein Gelächter mit ein. Harry behielt seine Frösche lieber in der Tasche, aus Angst, eine Dumbledore-Karte darin zu finden.

Sie waren bis auf fünfzig Meter an den Hogwarts-Toren, als sie ein mehrfaches leisen Knallen hörten. Das Geräusch sofort als Apparationen erkennend, besaß Harry die Geistesgegenwart sofort seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus der Tasche zu ziehen und ihn über Hermine auszubreiten. „Schau dass Du so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts kommst und hol Professor McGonagall, oder wer auch immer dort ist."

„Aber," kam die Stimme von der Seite.

„Nein, wir müssen uns auch um die Zaubertränke kümmern, wir schaffen das hier schon." Flüsterte er.

Er betete zu Merlin dass Hermine tun würde, was er ihr gesagt hatte, aber eine Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken, die er nur allzusehr verabscheute.

„Ach, wenn das mal nicht der kleine itti-bitti-Pottie mit seinen Freunden ist. Sollen wir ein wenig miteinander spielen? Das war letztes Mal soo lustig, nicht wahr?"

Er musste nicht hinter die weisse Todessermaske sehen können um Bellatrix Lestrange zu erkennen, eine von Voldemorts engsten Vertrauten, die seinen Paten Sirius in der Abteilung für Mysterien getötet hatte. Es kostete ihn seine ganze Beherrschung nicht wie ein verrückter blind auf sie einzustürzen. Das wäre keine gute Idee gewesen, denn sie wurde auf jeder Seite von zwei weiteren Todessern flankiert, so dass er wohl keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen wäre, denn alle Zauberstäbe waren auf ihn gerichtet.

Ginny und Ron stand gleich neben ihm, und wie er hatten auch sie ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand und auf die Todesser gerichtet. Harry beschloss, auf Zeit zu spielen.

„Wo hast Du denn Deinen Boss gelassen, Bella? Versteckt er sich immer noch in einer feuchten, dunklen Höhle, nachdem ihm Dumbledore bei unserem letzten Treffen die Leviten gelesen hat?"

Er konnte seine Freunde zischend den Atem einziehen hören, aber er wusste dass er nur dann eine Chance hatte, Zeit zu gewinnen, wenn er Bellatrix dazu brachte ihn zu beschimpfen.

„Oh, Potty, überschätzt Du Dich da nicht ein Bisschen? Man braucht keinen Dunklen Lord um gegen ein paar Kinder zu kämpfen. Und wo ist Dein großer Dumbledore jetzt, sag mir das?"

Harry setzte sein bestes sarkastischen Lächeln auf, wohl wissend, dass er sie damit auf hundertachzig bringen würde. „Wie meinst Du das, ich habe Dumbledore schon beim ersten Mal nicht gebraucht, als ich Voldemorts gegenüber gestanden bin." Er konnte sehen, wie die Todesser bei der Erwähnung des Namens hinter ihren Masken zusammenzuckten. „Oder beim zweiten Mal. Oder beim dritten. Oder beim vierten. Soll ich weitermachen?"

„Wie kannst Du es wagen seinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen!" Zischte Bellatrix in an.

„Vielleicht, weil ich kann? Sag mir, warum hast Du eine solche Angst vor seinem Namen, während ich kein Problem damit habe, 'Voldemort' oder 'Tom Riddle' zu sagen? Denkst Du wirklich, nachdem ich ihm selbst schon so oft gegenübergestanden bin, dass ich Angst vor einer seiner Anhängerinnen hätte, die er ohnehin irgendwann entsorgen wird, wenn sie ihren Zweck erfüllt hat?

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was Du eigentlich sagst, Junge! Ich bin seine aufs tiefste vertraute Dienerin!" schrie die Todesserin wutentbrannt. Eine der anderen maskierten Personen schien zu wittern auf was Harry abzielte und versuchte, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, aber er wurde mit einem wütenden Knurren sofort in die Schranken gewiesen.

Genau hier hatte Harry sie haben wollen. „Auf tiefste vertraut? Dass ich nicht lache. Den Platz hat, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, vor kurzem jemand eingenommen den wir beide sehr gut kennen."

„Snape!" Sie spie das Wort aus wie einen Fluch. „Der ist nichts als ein kleiner Verräter. Er ist noch nie loyal hinter unserer Mission gestanden!"

„Dann sag mir, warum gehst Du nicht und erzählst das Deinem dunklen Lord? Ich würde doch annehmen, dass er seinen loyalsten Dienern zuhört?"

„Aaaarggghh!!" Die Todesserin bebte jetzt vor Rage, und Harry war klar dass sie sich nicht mehr sehr lange auf Worte beschränken würde. In dem Moment fiel ihm etwas ins Auge.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Bella, die Unterhaltung hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, aber wir müssen jetzt Schluss machen, wir haben Besuch bekommen." Er schickte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick in Richtung der Tore, aber Bellatrix hielt es nicht für nötig, sich umzublicken.

„Gehen Dir die Beschimpfungen aus, Pottylein? Zu schade dass ich nicht auf Deinen alten Trick hereinf..."

Sie beendete ihren Satz nicht, denn eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihr rief laut „_Stupefy_!", und ein heller roter Lichtstrahl traf sie in den Rücken. Harry wartete nicht lange darauf, dass die anderen Todesser reagierten, sondern schwenkte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung eines von ihnen und rief „_Sectumsempra_!". Der getroffene Todesser gab nicht einmal einen Laut von sich als er nach hinten geschleudert wurde und das Blut aus seinem Körper schoss wo der Fluch eine klaffende Wunde durch Umhang und Fleisch gerissen hatte.

Den übrigen Todessern wurde bewusst, dass sie plötzlich in der Unterzahl waren, so beschlossen sie das kleinere Risiko zu wählen. Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, schnappte sich einer von ihnen Bellatrix und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall, dicht gefolgt von den anderen beiden unverletzten. Harry hörte Hermines Stimme irgendwo in seiner Nähe „_Incarcerous_" rufen und erkannte, dass sie noch immer unter dem Umhang steckte. Da tauchte auch schon ihr Kopf mitten der Luft auf, und Ron warf sie beinah über den Haufen als er sie umarmte. Ginny tat das selbe mit Harry, und jetzt als die Gefahr vorüber war fühlte er sein Herz schlagen wie einen Dampfhammer, als ob es kurz davor wäre zu explodieren.

Die ganze Zeit während er mit Bellatrix gestritten hatte war ihm der Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, dass Ginny etwas zustoßen könnte, und es war schwierig gewesen, sich von der Angst nicht überwältigen zu lassen. Jetzt empfand er nichts als Erleichterung. „Alles in Ordnung mit Dir, Gin?"

„Ja, Liebling. Mit Dir auch?"

„Mit geht's gut. Die haben mich ganz schön erschreckt."

Ginny befreite sich aus der Umarmung und fasste ihn an den Schultern, um ihn auf Armlänge festzuhalten. „Harry Potter! Das war das dümmste, blödsinnigste -" sie schien um Worte zu ringen, und ihre Augen waren mit glitzernder Feuchtigkeit bedeckt, „mutigste was man überhaupt tun konnte. Ich liebe Dich so sehr!"

Harry grinste verlegen. Als sie begonnen hatte, hatte er wirklich befürchtet, sie würde ihm jetzt mit dem berühmten Weasley-Temperament gründlich den Kopf waschen, das sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte.

„Nun ja, ich konnte ihr ja schlecht ihren Willen lassen, mit Dir in der Nähe. Wenn sie Dir irgendwas angedroht hätte, dann hätte ich sie ins nächste Jahrtausend gehext."

„oh Harry," sie klopfte ihm spielerisch auf die Brust, „du bist komplett verrückt."

„Na das war ja 'n ganz schön übler Spruch, den Du dem da um die Ohren gehaun hast, Harry!" Hagrids Stimme unterbrach sie, und im nächsten Augenblick bat sie Professor McGonagall darum, zusammen mit Hagrid zum Schloss hinaufzugehen, während sie sich darum kümmern würde, dass der Todesser von den Auroren abgeholt würde. Sie bat die fünf, in ihrem Büro auf sie zu warten, und Harry war froh, dass er nicht mehr länger hier bleiben musste. Sie gingen den Weg hoch, und Ron erklärte Hagrid dass die Diskussion mit der „irren Lestrange" absoluter Wahnsinn gewesen sei, während Harry sich bemühte unter dem gelegentlichen 'Schulterklopfen' von Hagrid nicht hinzufallen.

An der Treppe zu McGonagalls Büro angekommen wunderte sich Harry einmal mehr warum der Wasserspeier zur Seite sprang ohne dass jemand das Passwort gesagt hatte. „Du, Hagrid, warum brauchen wir eigentlich kein Passwort um ins Büro zu kommen?" Fragte Harry den Halbriesen.

„Ach so, die Schulleiterin hat es über die Ferien weggenommen, meinte, das wär nich' nötig."

Die fünf fuhren die rotierende Treppe hoch. Als sie beinah oben waren, fiel es Harry siedend heiss ein. „Hermine, hast Du nach den Tränken geschaut?" Als sie mit einem Lächeln nickte, seufzte er erleichtert auf.

„Keine Angst, nachdem ich Professor McGonagall bescheid gesagt hatte, war ich gerade noch rechtzeitig unten um umzurühren, und es ist alles wie es sein soll."

Wieder einmal warteten sie im Büro der Schulleiterin, und wieder nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Todessern. Harry lächelte halbherzig vor sich hin. Sie würden sich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen.


	15. Nach dem Kampf ist vor dem Kampf

**Harry Potter und die fünfte Seele**

_Erklärung:_

Das hier ist nur ein verzweifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 15 – Nach dem Kampf ist vor dem Kampf**

Sie betraten das Büro, und Hermine beschwor schnell fünf Stühle herauf, vier normale und einen größeren für Hagrid, aber der Halbriese war zu aufgewühlt um sich hinzusetzen. Er lief völlig überdreht auf und ab, und bei jedem Schritt wackelten die Regale und ließen die Gegenstände im Inneren zusammenstoßen, so dass der Raum von einem lauten Rasseln und Klirren gefüllt war. Die anderen hatten sich hingesetzt, und Harry hielt Ginnys Hand während er im Kopf die Auseinandersetzung noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Der Rest tat vermutlich das selbe.

"Jetzt gib endlich Ruhe, Hagrid, und setz dich hin. Es ist ja keinem was passiert!" Platzte Ron schließlich heraus, und die anderen warfen ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Widerwillig setzte sich Hagrid hin und zerwühlte seinen Bart mit seiner riesigen Hand. "Wisst ihr, das war ganz schön gefährlich. Ihr hättet wegrennen sollen, und euch verstecken. Das war SIE!"

"Verstehe ich richtig, das Harry und seine Freunde wieder einmal eine, ähm, Begegnung hatten?"

In dem Moment, in dem sie der bekannten Stimme gewahrten, wurden alle fünf blass. Ihre Blicke wanderten suchend über den ganzen Raum, bis sie an einem Portrait an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch hängen blieben. Der Dumbledore im Gemälde besaß das gewohnte Glitzern in den Augen und sah sie mit einem breiten Lächeln an. "Es tut gut, zu sehen, dass es euch allen gut geht. Auch wenn Minerva mir versichert hat, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Soweit das möglich ist, natürlich."

"Direktor!" Hagrid hatte schließlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden, und starrte aus feuchten Augen auf das Portrait, während er weiter an seinem Bart wühlte.

"Aber bitte, ich heisse Albus, Hagrid. Es ist langsam Zeit geworden, dass die ganzen Formalitäten ein Ende haben, die mit offiziellen Aufgaben kommen."

Harry lächelte. Die Gegenwart seines Mentors, wenn auch nur in Form eines verzauberten Portraits, half ihm dabei, seine Sorgen im Zaum zu halten. "Professor Dumbledore," begann er.

"Albus, Harry. Nur Albus."

"Ich werd das bei Gelegenheit mal probieren," versicherte Harry ihm, und der alte Zauberer gluckste, "wie lange sind sie schon..."

"...wach? Es war erst heute morgen, dass ich hier aufgewacht bin. Aber Minerva hat mich bereits über die wichtigsten Dinge ins," die Augen des Zauberers blitzten schelmisch auf, "Bilde gesetzt. Sie hat mir gesagt, ihr wärt nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Was ist passiert?"

Harry überlegte, an welchem Punkt der Geschichte er ansetzen sollte, aber Dumbledore überlegte es sich anders. "Schon gut, ihr solltet auf Minerva warten, sonst müsst ihr alles zweimal erzählen. Und alles in allem bin ich ja nur ein neugieriges Gemälde."

Der gemalte Dumbledore kicherte lautlos vor sich hin, während die anderen mit unterschiedlichen Emotionen kämpften. Zum Glück traf Professor McGonagall eine Minute später ein, Fred und George im Schlepptau. Nach sie die Neuankömmlinge fröhlich begrüßt hatten, erfuhren sie, dass die beiden gerade rechtzeitig am Tor angekommen waren, um den Abtransport der Todesser durch die Auroren zu beobachten. Natürlich wollten die beiden sofort wissen, was genau geschehen war.

Also erzählten die vier den anderen von dem Hinterhalt, obwohl es nach Harrys Empfinden nicht allzu viel zu erzählen gab. Es war hauptsächlich Hermine, die sprach, mit einigen Einwürfen von Ron, wie 'verdammt cool' Harry sich verhalten habe, was ihm jedes Mal einen verkniffenen Blick von der Direktorin einbrachte, Harry dafür einen bewundernden von Ginny.

Dumbledores Portrait war die ganze Zeit still geblieben, und ein vorsichtiger Blick zeigte Harry, dass er vortäuschte zu schlafen, wie auch die anderen Portraits. Die Zwillinge löcherten Ron nach weiteren Details über Harrys Streit mit Bellatrix, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Ja, Harry?"

"Denken sie, dass ich Probleme bekomme, weil ich als minderjähriger gezaubert habe?" Die Anspannung war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das letzte, was er brauchte, war ein Druckmittel für Scrimgeour.

"Ich glaube, dass du dir da keine Sorgen zu machen brauchst. Die Ereignisse sind ziemlich nah am Tor zu Hogwarts passiert, und bei all den Schutzzaubern, die dort verankert sind, dürfte es schwierig für das Ministerium werden, ein klares Bild zu bekommen. Ich habe den Auroren erklärt, dass eine Handvoll erwachsener Schüler uns einen Besuch abgestattet hätten, und sie schienen mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein. Und nachdem sie dadurch einen der gefürchtetsten Todesser festnehmen konnten, denke ich nicht, dass noch aufwändige Ermittlungen angestellt werden."

Erleichtert stieß Harry den Atem aus. Nachdem sie alle noch versprachen, in der Öffentlichkeit nicht über die Auseinandersetzung zu reden, verließen die vier zusammen mit den Zwillingen das Büro. Hagrid war gebeten worden, noch da zubleiben, weil die Direktorin mit ihm über zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen an den Grenzen des Schulgeländes reden wollte.

Sie schlenderten in Richtung des Tränkelabors, Fred und George sofort in einer Diskussion mit Hermine, während Ron neben Harry und Ginny her ging. "Weisst du, Kumpel," sagte sein rothaariger Freund nachdenklich, "das war echt beeindruckend. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass du so was durchziehen kannst."

Harry lächelte ein wenig verlegen. Er wusste zwar, dass sein Freund so etwas nicht ohne Grund zu ihm sagen würde, aber mit dem ganzen Lob umzugehen war noch immer ein wenig fremd für ihn.

"Tja, danke, denke ich."

"Im Ernst, Harry. Ich hätte nicht so cool bleiben können, mit den ganzen Beleidigungen, die sie dir an den Kopf geworfen hat. Du hast mich irgendwie an Dumbledore erinnert, du weisst schon, damals in der Abteilung der Mysterien."

Harry fühlte ein Stich in der Brust bei der Erwähnung und blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass Dumbledore die Todesser mit Leichtigkeit ausser Gefecht gesetzt hätte. "Vergleich mich bitte nicht ihm, bitte. Ich weiß, dass ich Lichtjahre von Dumbledores Zauberkraft entfernt bin."

Ginny schien zu spüren, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken wieder einmal liefen, und sie hielt ihn fest, so dass er stehen bleiben musste, und küsste ihn schnell auf den Mund. "Wir wissen, dass du nicht Dumbledore bist, Dummkopf, aber ich denke auch, dass er während des letzten Jahres ein wenig auf dich abgefärbt haben könnte."

Er sah in ihre sanften, lächelnden Augen, und fühlte sich getröstet. "Ich weiß nicht, wie du das machst, Gin, aber du könntest recht haben. Vielleicht hat er ein wenig auf mich abgefärbt. Ich hoffe es."

"Ich weiß es." Versicherte sie ihm einmal mehr, drückte seine Hand und rief laut: "Wettrennen!" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stürmte sie über den Flur und zwischen ihren Brüdern hindurch, die mit erschrockenen Gesichtern zur Seite sprangen.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zauderns rannte Harry ihr, keinen Gedanken daran verschwendend, für wie kindisch ihn seine Freunde danach halten würden, so schnell er konnte nach. Trotzdem holte er sie nicht ein, bevor sie die Tür zum Tränkelabor erreicht hatte, wo sie völlig ausser Atem mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte. Er kam rutschend zum Stehen, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, und bemerkte ihre geröteten Wangen.

"Weißt du eigentlich," fragte er in gespielt scharfem Tonfall, "dass Mädchen, die vor ihrem fürsorglichen Freund davonlaufen, bestraft werden müssen?"

"Bitte sei nicht zu streng mit mir, Herr Freund!" Antwortete Ginny mit gekünstelt hoher Stimme, ihr Bemühen nicht laut herauszulachen offensichtlich.

Er fasste ihre Arme und hielt sie damit etwas über Kopfhöhe an der Wand fest. "Oh, ich denke nicht, dass du so einfach davonkommen wirst."

"Bitte, Herr Freund, was werden sie mit mir tun?" Fragte sie mit ängstlicher Stimme.

"Es gibt nur eine Strafe, die hart genug ist für ein schlimmes Mädchen wie dich." Drohte er, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah."

"Und was wäre das, mein Herr?"

"Küss mich."

Ginny zögerte keine Sekunde, und als sich ihre Lippen trafen, breitete sich von dort aus ein angenehmes Kitzeln durch seinen ganzen Körper aus. Einen Augenblick später waren sie in einen tiefen Zungenkuss vertieft und schenkten ihrer Umgebung keinen Gedanken mehr, doch genau so schnell wurden sie auch wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.

"He! Das ist widerlich! Ich hätte es wissen müssen, wir können die beiden für keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen!" Beschwerte sich Ron's Stimme vom Ende des Korridors her. Harry machte sofort einen Schritt zurück und versuchte, den verträumten Ausdruck aus seinen Augen zu blinzeln.

"Jetzt versuch mal, nicht über zu reagieren, kleiner Bruder," forderte ihn Fred mit einem Lächeln auf.

"das ist nicht so wie es aussieht," fuhr sein Zwillingsbruder fort, "Harry trainiert nur."

"Trainiert für was?" Wollte Ron wissen. "Wie man küsst? Ich glaube nicht, dass er auf dem Gebiet noch Übung braucht. Wenn die beiden noch etwas mehr 'üben', dann brauchen wir einen Chirurgen, der sie wieder trennt."

"Aber siehst du das nicht, Ron?" Unterbrach Fred wieder.

"Er übt nur, wie er am besten Voldy's Seele heraus saugen kann!" Erklärte George mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Für einen Augenblick waren alle mucksmäuschen still, dann begannen die Zwillinge und Hermine schallend zu lachen. Ginny gluckste leise vor sich hin. Nur Harry und Ron lachten nicht.

"Das ist absolut widerlich!" Rief Harry. "Tut mir leid, Gin, aber wir können erst wieder knutschen, wenn ich das Bild aus meinem Kopf gebracht habe."

"Das ist wirklich eine Vorstellung, auf die ich verzichten könnte!" Stimmte Ron ihm zu. "Auf der anderen Seite ist es auch nicht gerade aufregend, dich jede freie Minute an meiner Schwester fest gesaugt zu sehen. Und das andere wäre wenigstens für einen guten Zweck."

Ginny zog einen Schmollmund. "Auch wenn man das als eine Fähigkeit einstufen könnte, von der Voldy nichts weiß, würde ich Harry nicht raten, irgend jemand anderen als mich zu küssen. Ansonsten wird er sich wünschen, nur gegen einen dunklen Lord kämpfen zu müssen.

Die Zwillinge kicherten, und während sie darauf warteten dass sich Hermine ihre Augen trocken rieb und den Laborschlüssel aus der Tasche holte, begann George damit, einen aufgeregten Muggelreporter nachzuahmen und seinen Zwillingsbruder zu befragen. "Nun, Herr Potter, jetzt ist nur noch eine Frage übrig: Wie haben sie den dunklen Lord besiegt?"

Fred ging sofort auf den Witz ein, hob die Hände an die Augen um mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine ziemlich schlechte Imitation einer Brille zu formen und antwortete mit verlegenem Lächeln und einer ein wenig zu wichtigtuerischen Stimme: "Wissen sie, zuerst wollte ich ihn in die Hölle sprengen, aber aus der Nähe wirkte er so süß und verloren, ich **musste** ihn einfach knutschen. Er hat vermutlich einfach das Atmen dabei vergessen."

Die Zwillinge brachen einmal mehr beinah zusammen vor lachen, und Harry versteckte sein Gesicht hinter den Händen und ließ ein genervtes Stöhnen hören. Hermine hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Türe geöffnet, und der Anblick der dampfenden Zauberkessel weckte ein aufgeregtes Funkeln in den Augen von Fred und George, die sofort jeden Gedanken an weitere Witze vergaßen.

"Beim Bart von Merlin!" Rief Fred. "Ist das, was ich denke dass es ist?" Er warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Nun, ich denke schon, ja. Die Flüssigkeit im linken Kessel ist Veritaserum."

"Aber das ist genug, um eine ganze Armee zu verhören!" George war genau so verwundert. "Was habt ihr damit bloß vor?"

Harry war jetzt auch neugierig. "Ist das denn mehr als die normale Menge von einem Rezept?" Fragte er Hermine.

"Ich dachte, es würde nichts schaden, wenn wir immer etwas auf Lager hätten, nur im Falle..." antwortete sie, ein wenig verschämt.

Harry dachte daran, wie hart es für Hermine gewesen sein musste, ihren gewohnten Glauben in Autoritäten zu überwinden, wenn es darum ging, den verbotenen Wahrheitstrank herzustellen, darum schob er schnell nach: "Das ist eine spitzen Idee, und so kann jeder von uns immer eine Viole dabei haben. Man weiß nie, wann man es brauchen wird, und extra nach Hogwarts gehen zu müssen um welches zu holen, oder es erst noch brauen zu müssen, könnte die Gelegenheit zu Nichte machen."

Hermine strahlte jetzt wieder, und Harry fühlte sich erleichtert. Ginny flüsterte ihm leise "Gut gemacht" ins Ohr.

"Und was ist in dem anderen Kessel?" Fragte Fred in die Runde.

"Das ist der Grund, warum wir diese köchelnden Tränkefläschchen brauchen." Antwortete Ron. "Es ist Wolfsbanntrank für Professor Lupin." Die Zwillinge nickten verständnisvoll, ihnen war klar, dass es bisher Snape gewesen war, der den Trank die letzten Jahre auf Geheiss von Dumbledore für Lupin gebraut hatte.

Hermine erklärte, dass der Wolfsbanntrank tatsächlich gerade fertig geworden war und nur noch ein wenig köcheln müsse. Mit Hilfe der Zwillinge füllte sie einige Immer-köchelnde Violen damit, die sie auf einem kleinen Regal über dem Arbeitstisch platzierte.

George fragte, wie sie es anstellen wollte, dass das Veritaserum am Freitag schon fertig war, schließlich dauerte es normalerweise einen ganzen Monat, um den Trank zu brauen. Hermine verfiel sofort in eine ausführliche Erklärung über die Bedeutung von Mondzyklen im Tränke brauen, und wie Mondlichtelexier die notwendige Zeitspanne deutlich verkürzen konnte, während es den Brauprozess selbst aber um einiges Fehleranfälliger machte.

Während die Zwillinge konzentriert ihren Ausführungen über verschiedene Zutaten lauschten, die der vom Elixier verursachten Anfälligkeit wieder entgegenwirkten, diskutierten die anderen drei ihre Pläne für den nächsten Freitag. Harry schlug vor, dass Ron mit seinen Brüdern gehen sollte um zu versuchen, zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in ihrem Laden zu installieren, wohl bewusst dass das eine strategische Geschichte war, die Ron mit Sicherheit Spaß machen würde.

Rons Augen glitzerten bei dem Vorschlag, und Harry vermutete, dass er sich in den letzten Tag ein wenig unbeachtet gefühlt hatte, als Hermine und Ginny einen Haufen an Erkenntnissen nachgeforscht hatten und Harry, wie immer, im Mittelpunkt gestanden hatte.

Als Hermine ihren Vortrag über das Tränke brauen endlich beendet hatte, erklärte Ron den Zwillingen gleich, dass er mit ihnen kommen würde. Die beiden waren genau so aufgeregt wie er und versprachen ihm, dass er einige von ihren neuen und bislang noch nicht veröffentlichten Erfindungen würde testen können. Das schien Hermine ein wenig unruhig zu machen, die sich von den beiden schwören ließ, dass sie ihn in einem Stück zurückbringen würden.

Im Tränkelabor war alles erledigt, also verschloss Hermine die Tür wieder und sie gingen zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm zum Mittagessen. Dobby wartete bereits mit einem üppigen Mahl auf sie, von dem aber dank Ron und seinen Brüdern nach einer halben Stunde nicht mehr viel übrig war. Fred und George eilten mit Ron im Schlepptau zurück zu ihrem Laden, damit Lee Jordan seine verdiente Pause machen konnte, doch bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten, nahmen sie Harry noch schnell zur Seite. Fred flüsterte ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr, während George etwas in seine Umhangtasche gleiten ließ, was Harry ein spitzbübisches Grinsen entlockte.

"Worum ging es denn?" Wollte Ginny mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen, nachdem die drei weg waren.

Harry zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. "Nichts besonderes. Wart einfach ab."

"Ach, ich hasse es, wenn du das machst." Sie schmollte.

"Jetzt sag nicht, dass ich dich in jeden kleinen Streich einweihen muss, den ich vorhabe."

"Welchen Streich?" Fragte sie, jetzt mehr als ein wenig neugierig.

"Siehst du, ich hab schon viel zu viel gesagt. Meine Lippen sind jetzt versiegelt." Er tat so, als würde er einen Reissverschluss über seinen Lippen zuziehen, im Klaren darüber, dass es eines der schlimmsten Dinge für Ginny war, von einem Streich ausgeschlossen zu sein, aber dieser würde so viel besser werden, wenn sie unter den Opfern war.

"Also, Hermine," änderte er schnell das Thema und blickte hinüber wo die Hexe mit den buschigen Haaren saß, "was machen wir als nächstes?"

"Du hast was von den vier Steinen gesagt, oder?"

"Stimmt, aber ich habe immer noch dieses Gefühl, dass ich bei den vier – warte mal, ihr redet immer von **vier** Steinen?" Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was die ganze Zeit an seinem Unterbewusstsein genagt hatte.

"Ja, warum?" Hermine sah ihn fragend an, und Ginny blieb mitten in der Bewegung stecken, gerade dabei, sich hinzusetzen.

"Hast du Schachtel gerade bei dir?" Fragte Harry, und ohne zu zögern zog sie seine Freundin aus der Tasche und hielt sie ihm hin. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Deckel und ließ seine Augen über den Inhalt wandern, während er langsam die Steine darin zählte.

Das war seltsam. Er hielt die Schachtel mit einer Hand offen und drehte sie so, dass die beiden Mädchen hineinsehen konnten, während er sich mit der anderen Hand nervös durch die Haare strich. "Wie viele Steine seht ihr in der Schachtel?" Fragte er sie.

Beide warfen ihm erstaunte Blicke zu. Ginny stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und trat zu ihm, um ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn zu legen. "Nein, es ist kein Fieber," erklärte sie für die Allgemeinheit, aber Harry schob ihre Hand genervt bei Seite.

"Bitte, Ginny, ich frage euch ernsthaft. Wie viele Steine?" Harry wurde ein wenig ungeduldig, auch wenn er die Verspieltheit nachvollziehen konnte, die nach dem Besuch der Zwillinge immer noch im Raum hing.

"Vier, natürlich, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, auf was du hinaus willst." Erklärte Ginny, ihr Gesicht ein großes Fragezeichen.

"Und du, Hermine?"

"Vier." Sie starrte ihn verständnislos an, und er konnte beinah hören, wie ihr Gehirn arbeitete. Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, und ihre Augen wurden groß. "Wie viele, Harry?"

Er atmete hörbar aus und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt dafür, dass es ihm nicht schon früher aufgefallen war. Schließlich hatten sie die Bedeutung der **vier** Steine bis ins kleinste Detail durchgesprochen. "Fünf." Antwortete er.

Jetzt blickte Ginny verwirrt. "Fünf? Da sind wirklich fünf Steine in der Schachtel? Wie kommt es, dass wir den fünften nicht sehen können?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung."

Aber Hermine hatte das offensichtlich schon heraus bekommen, jetzt wo sie von dem übersehenen Stein wusste. Die Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht schwankten zwischen Aufregung und etwas, das beinahe wie Angst aussah. "Oh Harry! Hast du nicht gesagt, dass es vier Ringe gibt, die als weisse Magie angesehen werden?"

"Nun, ja?"

"Und jeder Stein ist mit einem Ring der Magie verbunden?"

"Du denkst...?" Jetzt starrten die drei sich gegenseitig mit aufgerissenen Augen an, und Hermine nickte etwas zu ruckhaft.

"Aber selbst dann, warum habt ihr sie..." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Natürlich, du bist derjenige, für den die Prophezeiung gemacht wurde. Also wirst auch du derjenige seine, dem zugetraut wird, den Stein zu benutzen. Wie auch immer du das dann machst."

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach. Es ergab einen Sinn. Wenn der fünfte Stein mit dunkler Magie verbunden war, dann wäre es eine unglaublich gefährliche Waffe in den Händen eines dunklen Magiers. Er seufzte wieder einmal und war schon fast dabei, sich darüber zu beschweren, warum es immer er war, der die Verantwortung für alles tragen musste, aber das Geräusch des aufschwingenden Portraits unterbrach ihn.

Es war viel zu früh für Ron, um schon wieder zurück zu sein, deshalb ließ er den Deckel der Schachtel hastig zuschnappen und schob sie in die Tasche, während er mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab heraus holte. Er drehte sich zum Eingang um und war erleichtert. "Hallo, Professor Moody, was machen sie hier?"

Der alte Auror mit dem Holzbein trat in den Raum, und sein magisches Auge rotierte in alle Richtungen. Ginny und Hermine grüßten ihn ebenfalls, und der Zauberer nahm neben ihnen Platz.

"Gut zu sehen, dass ihr alle wohlauf seid. Ich habe deinen Bruder schon im Büro der Schulleiterin getroffen." Er nickte in Ginnys Richtung. "Das war eine ganz schön waghalsige Nummer, die ihr da heute abgezogen habt, die alte Bella wird rasend sein vor Wut." Er grinste sie an. "Aber es hätte genau so gut anders ausgehen können. Seid froh, dass sie sowas nicht vorausgesehen hat, aber verlasst euch nicht darauf, dass das noch mal funktioniert."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was meinen sie?"

Der alte Auror seufzte. "Was wäre geschehen, wenn ein andere Todesser sich von hinten an euch ran geschlichen hätte, oder dorthin appariert wäre?"

Harrys, der bei den ersten Sätzen Moodys ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht gehabt hatte, sah deutlich ernüchtert drein. Moody hatte recht, sie hatten alle drei nur Augen für Bellatrix und ihr Fußvolk gehabt.

"Du hast es verstanden?" Fragte Moody.

Harry nickte verlegen. "Ja, sie haben recht. Wir haben unseren Rücken kein Bisschen abgesichert.

Der Zauberer nickte. "Gut. Das ist eines der Dinge, die ihr über die nächsten Tage üben werdet. Als Team zusammenzuarbeiten und dem anderen den Rücken freizuhalten ist die beste Lebensversicherung, die man in dem Geschäft haben kann."

Harrys Mundwinkel schossen nach oben. "Sie werden uns trainieren?"

"Nein," jetzt fielen Harrys Mundwinkel wieder nach unten, aber nicht für lange, "ich glaube, ich habe schon damit angefangen."


	16. Tränke und Schmerz

**Harry Potter und die Fünfte Seele**

_Erklärung:_

Das hier hat als verzweifelter Versuch eines Potterverrückten begonnen, die Zeit bis zum Erscheinen des siebten Bandes zu überbrücken. Es wird nicht versucht, damit Gewinn zu machen. Alle Figuren und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und der Verlage, die ihre Bücher verbreiten.

**Kapitel 16 – Tränke und Schmerz**

Es war eine ziemlich stressvolle Woche für den Premierminister der Muggel gewesen, und er war eigentlich froh über die halbe Stunde gewesen, die er für ein privates Treffen mit seinem Sekretär reserviert hatte, abseits von den Verhören durch die Presse und das Parlament. Er setzte sich mit einem Schnauben und bedeckte das Gesicht mit seinen Händen, die Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch gestützt.

"Sag mal, Kingsley, ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was deine Leute gerade tun, aber das kann nicht länger so weiter gehen." Er ballte die Fäuste und ließ sie wütend auf die Tischplatte krachen. "Trotz der ganzen hoffnungsvollen Worte, die euer Minister immer schickt, wird es jeden Tag schlimmer. Und nach allem, was eure Zeitung schreibt, ist euer stärkster Verbündeter getötet worden, so dass der Weg jetzt frei ist für diesen dunklen Lord."

Kingsley Shacklebolt warf seinem momentanen Arbeitgeber einen unglücklichen Blick zu. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte bessere Nachrichten bringen, Herr Minister, aber das ist wie die Dinge gerade liegen."

Der Minister erhob sich wieder aus seinem Stuhl und wanderte mit gepeinigtem Gesichtsausdruck im Raum auf und ab. "Ich kann nicht mehr länger warten, ich muss **irgendwas** tun. Ist ihnen klar, dass bereits hunderte von Menschen in diesem Land getötet wurden oder verschwunden sind? Jede Nacht brennen mehr Häuser aus 'unbekannten Gründen' auf die Grundmauern ab, werden mehr Menschen gefunden, die wie Zombies herum irren. Das kann nicht weitergehen!"

Der Auror starrte den Rücken des Ministers an, der sich schwer auf das Fensterbrett gelehnt hatte, ohne die kleinste Idee, was er ihm erwidern sollte.

"Sieben Tage." Murmelte der Minister, mehr für sich selbst, den Blick auf einen nicht existierenden Punkt irgendwo draußen gerichtet. "Nur sieben Tage."

Kingsley Shacklebolt räusperte sich leise. "Entschuldigung, Herr Minister, aber was meinen sie mit sieben Tagen?"

Der Kopf der Regierung drehte sich um, das Gesicht blass, mit einem tief ernsten Ausdruck darauf. "Sieben Tage, das ist in etwa die Zeit, die ich bekommen habe, bis die Dinge wieder besser aussehen müssen. Glauben sie keine Sekunde dass die anderen nicht merken würden, wie schlimm es wirklich ist. Der Geheimnis tritt mir täglich auf die Zehen, und die Armee und die Luftwaffe haben bereits Beschwerden beim Parlament eingereicht. Wenn ich ihnen im Lauf der nächsten Woche nichts bieten kann, was ihr Gewissen beruhigt, werde ich den Notstand ausrufen müssen, eventuell sogar die Vereinten Nationen um Hilfe anfragen! Aber was," und er sah den Auror mit hilflosen Augen an, "soll ich sagen, ist unser Notstand?"

Kingsley kratzte sich am Kopf. Er verstand das Problem sehr gut, aber er wusste genau so sicher dass es einfach nichts gab, was man tun konnte. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe auch nicht die geringste Idee."

Der Minister setzte sich wieder, und beide saßen für ein paar Minuten in der Stille, bemüht, sich nicht gegenseitig anzusehen. Plötzlich zuckte die linke Augenbraue des Minister. Sein Sekretär hatte gelernt, dass das immer ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er gerade einen Geistesblitz hatte. Und tatsächlich hellte sich das Gesicht des Mannes ein wenig auf, und er angelte einen kompliziert aussehenden Schlüssel aus der Tasche seiner Anzugweste, den er in ein kleines Loch in der untersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches steckte. Er drehte den Schlüssel leicht und tippte gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand eine lange Zahl in die Tastatur auf der Oberseite des Tisches. Dann legte er seinen rechten Zeigefinger auf eine kleine, viereckige Fläche gleich neben der Zahlentastatur.

Mit einem Leisen Klick öffnete sich die Schublade, und er zog eine Zeitung heraus, die er dem Auror zuwarf. "Erzählen sie mir über diesen Jungen!"

Als Ron von seinen Brüdern zurück kam, fand er seine Freunde über die Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum drapiert, und sie sahen alle ziemlich mitgenommen und erschöpft aus. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte in den Raum: "Was habt ihr denn getrieben?"

"Ach, hör schon auf!" Antworte seine Schwester hitzig. "Du weisst genau, dass Moody uns angeboten hat, ein wenig mit uns zu trainieren. Du wirst früh genug selbst merken, wie das ist."

Ron verzog das Gesicht und zuckte mit den Achseln. "He, bleib ruhig, ich wollte nur höflich sein."

"Als ob die Bedeutung von 'höflich' kennen würdest." Antwortete Ginny, doch Harry stieß sie sofort in die Seite.

"Jetzt komm schon, hör auf damit!" Rief er mit einem dramatischen Stöhnen. "Jetzt haben Ron und Hermine endlich mal mit ihren ewigen Streitereien aufgehört, und ich habe den Frieden wirklich genossen. Was ist los mit dir, Gin?"

"Tut mir leid. Es ist nur – weißt du, ich bin völlig erschöpft, mein Rücken tut weh, und meine Arme und Beine auch, und ich würde einfach nur gerne was essen, aber ich glaube, dass ich nicht mal eine Gabel hoch heben könnte."

Eine leises glucksen kam aus Hermines Polstersessel. "Ja, das ist wohl so wie wir uns alle im Moment fühlen. Nicht, dass es kein Spaß gewesen wäre."

Harry grinste sie an. "Besonders, als ich dich volle Breitseite mit dem Confundus-Zauber erwischt habe, und du jedem Stuhl im Raum Wackelpudding-Füße verpasst hast."

"Hast du das wirklich?" Fragte Ron und sah Hermine mit großen Augen an, die sofort tief rot anlief und versuchte, in den Kissen zu versinken. "Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich das verpasst habe!"

"Müsst ihr es wirklich noch einreiben?" Fragte Hermine mit einer Spur Ärger in den Augen.

"Jetzt komm schon, Mine, du hättest auch gelacht, wenn es andersherum gewesen wäre." Harry versuchte die Situation zu beruhigen, und ausnahmsweise funktionierte es. Hermine entspannte sich, und Ron nahm neben ihr im Polstersessel platz, wo er sie in den Arm nahm und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, dass sie Kichern ließ.

"Wie war es denn bei den Zwillingen?" Fragte Ginny ihren Bruder, dessen Augen bei der Frage zu funkeln begannen.

"Ihr glaubt nicht, was die beiden alles an Zeug erfunden haben," rief er, "verdammt genial, wenn ihr mich fragt. Sie haben diese kleinen dingens, die man an den Türstock klebt, und sobald man die Tür zumacht, verschwindet sie komplett. George hat mich eine WerWaffel probieren lassen, davon kriegt man diese gelben Werwolfaugen, wirklich zum fürchten. Aber das beste waren die Mutierenden Marshmallows, davon wachsen einem überall Arme und Beine heraus, und ein riesiger Buckel, bis man noch hässlicher ist als Filch, und das muss was heissen!"

Harry wie auch die Mädchen konnten nur lauthals Lachen ob der aufgeregten Beschreibung, die Ron zum besten gab, mit seltsamen Bewegungen durch die Luft rudernd, was wohl die zusätzlichen Extremitäten darstellen sollte.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, versuchte Hermine mit aller Macht ein wenig genervt auszusehen, allerdings ohne wirklichen Erfolg. "Im Ernst, Ron, Ginny wollte wissen, ob am Freitag alles in Ordnung sein wird."

In der Realität zurück, seufzte ihr Freund und nickte. "Ja, ich bin mir sicher dass alles klar gehen wird. Die beiden werden das Hinterzimmer noch ein wenig ausräumen, ihr wisst schon, die ganzen Sachen raus räumen, die eventuell gefährlich werden könnten, und nachdem das Zimmer kein Fenster hat, sollte es auch keine Überraschungen geben.

"Gut." Harry nickte, erleichtert, dass die Dinge sich so gut entwickelten. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. "Hermine?"

"Ja?"

"Wann genau ist eigentlich der nächste Vollmond?"

"Das ist am Dienstag nächste Woche, am Elften. Oh!"

Ron zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, und Ginny rollte entnervt mit den Augen, als sie das sah.

"Sollen wir ihn für heute Abend einladen?" Fragte Hermine.

"Ich denke, wir sollten es versuchen, ich springe schnell zu McGonagall rüber und versuche, ihn über das Flohnetzwerk zu erwischen." Einen Augenblick später war er auf den Füßen und bereit, loszuschießen, aber Ginny bat ihn, zu warten. Sie quälte sich ächzend aus dem Sofa hoch, nur um festzustellen, dass das Aufstehen viel zu anstrengend war, nach dem ganzen Sport den Moody sie hatte machen lassen.

"Schon okay, Harry, ich warte einfach hier," winkte sie schließlich resigniert ab und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen plumpsen, "ausser du willst mich den ganzen Weg tragen."

"Ich bin gleich wieder da." Rief er über die Schulter, schon halb durch das Portrait verschwunden.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er das macht," seufzte Ginny, "die eine Sekunde ist er völlig ausgebrannt, die nächste springt und rennt er rum als hätte er gerade eine ganze Nacht geschlafen."

"Nun," antwortete Ron achselzuckend, "das ist Harry. Es gibt zwei Dinge auf der Welt, die niemand je verstehen wird, und sind Harry Potter und Mädchen! Wo wir gerade von verstehen reden – um was ging es eigentlich gerade?"

Ginny rollte wieder mit den Augen. "Vollmond – Remus Lupin – Wolfsbanntrank – klingelt ein Glöckchen?"

Nach der Röte zu urteilen, die ihm ins Gesicht schoss, hatte Ron jetzt endlich auch verstanden, und die beiden Mädchen kicherten schadenfroh.

Als Harry die Tür zu Professor McGonagalls Büro erreichte, war er ziemlich ausser Atem und musste erst mal eine Minute stehen bleiben um sich zu fangen, bevor er klopfte. Seine Knöchel hatten kaum die Tür berührt, als er auch schon hinein gebeten wurde, und stellte zu seiner freudigen Überraschung fest, dass die Schulleiterin nicht allein war.

"Remus! Schön dich zu sehen. Ich bin extra hergekommen, weil ich versuchen wollte, dich über den Kamin anzurufen."

Sein ehemaliger Lehrer war vom Stuhl aufgestanden und umarmte ihn kurz mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. "Irgend etwas besonderes, über das du reden willst?"

Harry errötete leicht, denn er konnte die Vorfreude nicht ganz verbergen. "Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir eine kleine Überraschung für dich, und wir haben uns gefragt, ob du nicht vielleicht zum Essen dableiben möchtest?"

"Tatsächlich," Remus Lupin lächelte, "haben wir gerade eben beschlossen, dass ich zum Abendessen hier bleibe, und weil Professor McGonagall noch zwei weitere Gäste erwartet, wird heute in der großen Halle gegessen."

"Gibt es sonst noch etwas, Harry?" Fragte McGonagall.

"Nein, Professor."

"Dann sei bitte so lieb und informiere die anderen, dass das Essen in einer halben Stunde fertig sein wird. Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge mit Professor Lupin zu besprechen."

"Natürlich, Professor. Bis gleich dann!"

Sie mussten sich wirklich beeilen, um rechtzeitig fertig zu sein, schließlich mussten Harry und die Mädchen, noch völlig verschwitzt von Moodys Trainingsstunde, noch duschen und frische Kleidung anziehen, und dann noch in die Verließe hinunter um den Wolfsbanntrank für Remus zu holen. So schafften sie es gerade als die Elfen die Speisen auftrugen in der großen Halle anzukommen.

Die Plätze waren alle am Lehrertisch aufgedeckt, und Professor McGonagall und Remus Lupin waren bereits da. Neben ihnen saßen Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ron stieß Harry in die Rippen, als sie auf den Tisch zugingen. "Ich frag mich, was die beiden hier tun."

Hermine antwortete für ihn. "Sie sind vermutlich hier, um die Schutzzauber zu überprüfen, oder etwas anderes Sicherheitsbezogenes, wo Professor McGonagall doch Hogwarts im Herbst wieder öffnen will.

Sie nahmen gegenüber von der Schulleiterin und ihren Gästen Platz und grüßten alle in der Runde. Tonks schenkte jedem von ihnen ein freundliches Lächeln, während Kingsley Shacklebolt ein wenig verbraucht wirkte und sie kaum wahr zu nehmen schien. Sobald alle auf dem Stuhl saßen, erschien neben jedem Teller ein Pokal mit Kürbissaft. Einen Augenblick später hatte sich Ron den Teller schon bis an den Rand vollgeladen, und Harry stellte amüsiert fest, dass Hermine und Ginny ihm nicht um viel nachstanden. Das Training mit dem alten Auror schien den Appetit der Mädchen in ungeahnte Höhen zu heben.

Appetit, der den erwachsenen augenscheinlich fehlte. Jeder von ihnen gab sich mit ein paar Gabeln voll zufrieden, wie er bemerkte. Und als ihm die vertraute Sorgenfalte auf McGonagalls Stirn ins Auge sprang, wusste er, dass wieder etwas geschehen war, ein weiterer Punkt für Voldemort. Seine Laune ließ um Längen nach, und er spürte wieder diesen Knoten im Bauch. Es würde wohl nicht zu ernst sein, versuchte er sich selbst zu versichern, sonst hätten sie es ihnen bereits erzählt. Aber was immer es auch war, es erinnerte ihn an die Aufgabe, die auf ihn wartete, und daran, dass ihm die Zeit davon lief.

Das Abendessen ging ziemlich leise von statten, aber seinen drei Freunden machte das wenig aus, sie waren zu sehr mit Essen beschäftigt. Harry tat sein bestes, um den anderen nicht in die Augen zu sehen, aber er konnte fühlen, wie die Spannung zunahm. Als Hermine, die die letzte war, endlich ihre Gabel aus der Hand legte, räusperte er sich.

"Was ist es?" Fragte er die erwachsenen.

Kurz waren alle still, bis Tonks sich ein Herz nahm.

"Der Minister wurde heute angegriffen."

"Ist er...?"

"Nein. Nur leicht verletzt, aber zwei Ministeriumsmitarbeiter wurden getötet, und, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, ..."

Gleich beben Harry hatte Ginny ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und änderte ihre Farbe von erschrockenem blass zu aufgeregtem rot. "Er gibt Harry die Schuld, nicht wahr?" Ihre Augen glitzerten zornig.

Shacklebolt setzte sich aufrecht hin. "Ja, genau das tut er, und wie es scheint, hat er einige Leute um sich, die diese Haltung noch bestärken. Wir konnten ihn davon abhalten, gleich nach dem Geschehen eine Pressekonferenz abzuhalten, aber das kann noch ein ernsthaftes Problem werden."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Die Dinge entwickelten sich auf den selben Punkt zu, an dem er mit Fudge gewesen war, etwas, das zu vermeiden er gehofft hatte. Aber, sagte er sich selbst, die Dinge waren diesmal anders, also drückte er die Schultern durch und sah Shacklebolt in die Augen.

"Haben wir irgendwas, womit wir einen Handel mit ihm schließen können, damit er uns zumindest unseren eigenen Kram machen lässt?" Wollte er wissen.

"Im Moment glaube ich, dass wir nicht in einer Position sind, um mit ihm zu verhandeln. Mit den Weasleys im Ministeriums-Asyl hat er die Nase vorn."

Harry nickte. Sie würden die Augen nach einer Gelegenheit offen halten müssen, vielleicht auch ein paar Zugeständnisse machen.

"Abgesehen davon, gibt es einen Gefallen, um den ich dich bitten möchte, Harry." Shacklebolt sah ihn ein wenig unsicher an, als wäre er selbst nicht ganz überzeugt von seinen Worten. Harry bat ihn, fortzufahren. "Der Premierminister der Muggel hat mich gebeten, dich einzuladen. Er hat die letzte Woche über den Tagespropheten gelesen, und er besteht darauf, dich kennen zu lernen."

Jetzt stöhnte Harry auf. Wie sollte er das auch noch unterbringen? Hermine, andererseits, hatte bei der Erwähnung des Premierministers Augen wie Tennisbälle bekommen, und sprang beinah auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Ron kratzte sich am Kopf, unsicher, was er davon halten sollte, während Ginny die Neuigkeit eher kalt zu lassen schien.

"In Ordnung, denke ich. Wann?"

"Währe diesen Freitag abends möglich?" Fragte Kingsley.

"Ähm, ehrlich gesagt, Freitag ist ziemlich schlecht." Gab Harry zu.

"Harry!" Rief die Schulleiterin ungehalten. "Du kannst nicht einfach eine Verabredung mit dem Premierminister absagen, Muggel oder nicht!"

"Ich werde es wohl müssen," antwortete Harry gekränkt, "denn manchmal gibt es wichtigere Dinge als einen Minister. Ich bin zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt für ihn verfügbar, aber nicht Freitag Abend."

Jetzt war es an Kingsley, sich am Kopf zu kratzen, aber Tonks hatte etwas dazu zu sagen. "Nun, wenn du sagst, dass es am Freitag nicht geht, wird er ihm das wohl ausrichten müssen."

"Bitte sagen sie ihm, dass es mir wirklich leid tut, und dass es mir zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt, auch kurzfristig, eine Ehre wäre, mich mit ihm zu treffen."

Remus sah Harry fragend an. "Was habt ihr vier am Freitag vor? Ich hoffe, es ist nichts gefährliches."

Harry hasste es, seinen ehemaligen Lehrer anzulügen, und entschloss sich dagegen. "Es ist ein wenig gefährlich, aber es muss getan werden. Wie auch immer, es werden in Kürze noch viel gefährlichere Situationen auf uns zukommen, also kein Grund zur Sorge. Wir können aber niemandem darüber erzählen, tut mir leid."

Lupin schien ein wenig unglücklich mit der Antwort, schluckte es aber hinunter. "Du weisst, Harry, wir sind alle hier, um zu helfen. Du musst nur fragen."

Er schenkte dem Werwolf ein Lächeln. "Danke, ich weiß, Remus. Und bevor das alles vorüber ist, werde ich euch alle brauchen. Aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, müssen wir vorher noch selbst erledigen. Es gibt allerdings noch etwas anderes, über das wir mit dir reden wollen, hast du ein paar Minuten?"

"Sicher," antwortete Mooney, und Harry glaubte, so etwas wie Erleichterung in den Augen des Mannes zu erkennen, "sollen wir zum Gryffindor Turm hochgehen, das heißt, falls sonst niemand etwas von dir braucht?"

Die anderen Erwachsenen entschuldigten sich und wünschten eine gute Nacht, und die vier gingen, begleitet von Remus und Tonks, zurück zu ihrem Turm. Ginny hatte ihren Arm unter Harrys eingehakt, war aber mit Ron ins einen Wettstreit vertieft, wem die gemeinsten Schimpfnamen für Scrimgeour einfielen. Remus ging auf Harrys anderer Seite, und ihm fiel auf, dass der Werwolf neue Kleidung anhatte, die ihm zur Abwechslung tatsächlich passten. Das ließ ihn gleich um Jahre jünger aussehen.

Tonks und Hermine waren schnell in eine Diskussion über irgendwelche Schönheitsmittelchen vertieft, die Harry nicht im geringsten interessierte, aber schon nach kurzem hatten sie das Portrait mit der dicken Dame erreicht. Es sah so aus als wären die Treppen nicht so eifrig bemüht, ihr Ziel in den unpassendsten Momenten zu ändern, wie es während der regulären Schulzeiten der Fall war.

Nachdem jeder eingetreten war und das Portrait wieder zu geschwungen war, nahmen sie alle in einer Gruppe komfortabler Polstersessel platz, wobei Tonks einen Arm um Remus' Rücken legte und auf seinem Schoß saß, was den ehemaligen Lehrer erröten ließ. Harry grinste, und Ginny warf Hermine einen Blick zu, der sagte "Hab ich dir doch gesagt," was Remus' Verlegenheit noch verstärkte.

"Also, über was wolltet ihr mit mir reden?" Fragte er schließlich, bemüht, die Aurorin auf seinem Schoß so gut es ging zu ignorieren, deren Haare begonnen hatten, in allen Regenbogenfarben zu schillern.

Hermine stand auf und durchsuchte ihre Drachenhaut-Tasche, und ein leises klicken von Glas war zu hören. "Um ehrlich zu sein, es ist weniger das Reden, stattdessen haben wir etwas, das wir ihnen geben wollen," sagte sie und zog mehrere kleine Phiolen aus der Tasche.

Remus zog neugierig die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was ist das?" Fragte er, den Blick verständnislos auf die Tränkebehälter gerichtet, die jetzt vor ihm auf dem Tisch aufgereiht standen. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand danach aus und hob eines hoch, hielt es gegen das Licht und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Sie sollten vielleicht einfach mal daran riechen," schlug Ron vor, "auf der anderen Seite, vielleicht sollten sie besser nicht dran riechen und es einfach runter schlucken, es gibt definitiv Sachen die besser riechen."

Lupin hielt sichtbar den Atem an. Er zog langsam den Korken aus der Phiole und fächelte ein wenig Luft über den Flaschenhals, und als er den vertrauten Geruch erkannte, wurde er bleich."

"Ist das..."

"Wolfsbanntrank," bestätigte Hermine, "abgefüllt in immer-köchelnden Phiolen, so dass er nicht alt wird und nicht jeden Tag frisch gebraut werden muss."

"Aber wie..." Beim genauen hinsehen konnte Harry erkennen, dass seine Augen ein wenig glasig waren.

"Das hat alles Hermine gemacht," erklärte Ron stolz, "die Phiolen sind von Fred und George."

Lupin rang vergeblich um Worte und saß einfach da, während eine Mischung aus Gefühlen über sein Gesicht lief, und drückte Tonks' Hand, deren Augen zwischen Remus, Hermine und Ron hin und her sprangen. Schließlich sprang von seinem Schoß auf und eilte zu Hermine, wobei sie beinah Remus vom Sessel zog, dem ein wenig spät klar geworden war, dass er ihre Hand loslassen musste. Sie umarmte die Hexe so fest wie es sonst nur eine Molly Weasley schaffte.

"Oh Hermine, das ist so lieb von dir! Remus hat seit Ewigkeiten nach jemandem gesucht, der den Trank für ihn braut!"

Hermine grinste scheu über Tonks' Schulter, während Ron sie anstrahlte. Lupin erhob in sich in Zeitlupe aus dem Sessel und ging auf Hermine zu, die sich langsam aus Tonks' Umarmung herauskämpfte, und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Ein wenig linkisch schüttelte er die ihre und murmelte immer wieder 'danke', bis er schließlich ausrief 'zur Hölle!' und sie auch eine enge Umarmung zog.

"Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie viel das für mich bedeutet!" Stellte er heiser fest und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

Harry ergötzte sich an dem glücklichen Moment, und hatte, ohne es zu merken, begonnen Ginnys Rücken zu streicheln. Die rothaarige Hexe war auf seinen Schoß geklettert und beobachtete die Szene ebenso konzentriert.

Er dachte an die eine Verwandlung, damals in seinem dritten Schuljahr, die er Remus durchmachen hatte sehen, als der Werwolf vergessen hatte, seinen Trank zu nehmen, und erinnerte sich daran, wie zerschlagen er noch Tage später ausgesehen hatte. Er war froh, dass es ihnen heute gelungen war, seinen Freund glücklich zu machen.

Tonks bestätigte ihnen später, nachdem Remus sich wegen einer Erledigung für den Orden entschuldigt hatte, wie sehr ihn der Mangel an Wolfsbanntrank belastet hatte, und drückte noch einmal ihre eigene Dankbarkeit aus. Hermine versuchte voller Enthusiasmus, ihr die Feinheiten des Brauens zu erklären, aber irgendwann resignierte die Aurorin und erklärte, dass ihr fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke schon immer schwer gefallen waren, und das hier jenseits ihrer Fähigkeiten liege.

Als sie auch nach Hause gegangen war, kuschelte sich Ginny noch näher an ihn, falls das möglich war, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Das war sooo süß anzusehen!" Erklärte sie, einen verträumten Blick in den Augen, der sie in Harrys Augen gut genug aussehen ließ, um sie zu essen. Das sagte er ihr.

Er erwarte gerade wieder das wunderbare Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf den seinen, als ihm ein mörderischer Schmerz in den Kopf schoss, als würde jemand einen Meißel durch seinen Schädel treiben. Wellen von Schmerz spülten durch ihn hindurch, und plötzlich war alles dunkel, nur ein Paar roter, schlangenähnlicher Augen starrte ihn voller Hass an.

"Guten Abend, Harry," zischte eine Stimme, die er mittlerweile sofort erkannte, "oder einen nicht so guten, wenn ich mir die Freiheit nehmen darf, ehrlich zu sein. Mir war gerade danach, dir einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf das zu geben, was dich schon bald erwartet. Viel Spaß!"

Ein schadenfrohes Gelächter füllte seine Ohren, und dann ergriff ihn ein noch um ein vielfaches schlimmerer Schmerz, als würden alle seine Extremitäten herausgerissen und tausende von Messern in seinem Fleisch herumgedreht. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr denken, alles war nur noch Schmerz, wie es schien für Ewigkeiten.

Dann, endlich, ließ der Schmerz nach. 'Ich muss gestorben sein.' dachte er, dankbar, bevor sein Bewusstsein weggespült wurde.


	17. Entschlüsse und Enthüllungen

Kapitel 17 – Entschlüsse und Enthüllungen

Harry fühlte sich, als würde er vollkommen gewichtslos schweben, und eine tröstliche Wärme füllte ihn. Er badete in dem Gefühl und spürte den Wunsch, für immer so bleiben zu können. Ein seltsames Geräusch, das er nicht sofort einordnen konnte, zog ihn aber aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand. Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war, aber sein Hirn war wie ein großes schwarzes Loch. Mit aller ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft schaffte er es gerade eben, seine Augen ein wenig zu öffnen, und musste schnell blinzeln, beinah geblendet vom Sonnenlicht, das durch eines der Fenster über seinem Kopf in den Raum strömte. Nachdem der Schwarm aus tanzenden schwarzen Punkten aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, nahm er, wenn auch nur verwischt, eine graue Silhouette wahr, die neben ihm gebückt da saß.

Sein Kopf begann zu klopfen, und er war versucht, seine Augen wieder zu schließen und zurück in das sorgenlose Nichts zu gleiten, in dem er sich zuvor befunden hatte, aber die Person neben ihm zuckte leicht, und das Geräusch war wieder da, jetzt erkennbar als ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Er zwang sich selbst, ganz aufzuwachen, was zwar funktionierte, aber auch den Kopfschmerzen um so wirklicher machte.

„Remus?" brachte er heiser hervor, und die Gestalt sprang vom Stuhl auf, der dabei nach hinten umkippte.

„Harry!" Rief der Werwolf, mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Unglauben, „Du bist wach!" Harry verzog das Gesicht, jedes Wort schickte einen schmerzvollen Stich durch seinen Kopf, was sein ehemaliger Lehrer aber nicht bemerkte. Stattdessen wurde er in eine enge Umarmung gezogen und spürte warme Tränen über seinen Nacken laufen.

„Bei Merlin," der Mann weinte jetzt ungehemmt, „ich dachte ich würde nie wieder mit dir sprechen können. Ich dachte, du wärst auch..." Seine Stimme brach.

Harry fühlte einen vertrauten Geruch seine Nasenflügel kitzeln, und ihm wurde klar, dass er wieder einmal im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts war. Der ältere Zauberer ließ ihn langsam zurück in die Kissen sinken, und griff dann nach Harrys Unterarmen, als hätte er Angst, ihn wieder ganz loszulassen.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Harry mit etwas undeutlicher Stimme.

„Deine Narbe..."

Dann erinnerte er sich, und dabei kam auch die Erinnerung an den Schmerz zurück in sein Bewusstsein, so dass er ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken konnte. Die Dunkelheit, der Schmerz, diese roten Augen – aber am schlimmsten von allem, dieses Gefühl der Aufgabe, die Dankbarkeit dafür, dass schließlich alles vorbei war, alles schoss erneut durch ihn und ließ ihn zittern.

Die Bedeutung dieses letzten Gedanken vor der Bewusstlosigkeit wurde ihm klar, und er schloss vor Scham die Augen.

„Harry? Harry!" Remus' Stimme klang jetzt panisch. „Bleib bei mir, Harry!"

„Ich war zu schwach!" Presste Harry durch die Zähne hervor.

„Aber wie kannst du das sagen, du..."

„Du verstehst das nicht! Ich habe alle enttäuscht!" Er schrie jetzt, so laut wie sein rauer Hals es zuließ.

„Blödsinn Harry, wir lieben dich alle, wir..." Wieder ließ Harry ihn den Satz nicht beenden, und er ignorierte die Verzweiflung in der Stimme des Werwolfs.

„Du warst nicht da, aber ich war zu schwach, ich habe aufgegeben! Ich war zu schwach, um gegen ihn anzukämpfen, und er war nicht einmal selbst da. Er hätte mich vor sechzehn Jahren einfach umbringen sollen, vielleicht hätte Neville eine bessere Chance gehabt!"

Harry saß jetzt aufrecht im Bett und starrte dem anderen Zauberer in die Augen, der noch immer seine Arme festhielt, und tränen zogen sich über sein Gesicht und verwischten seine Sicht noch mehr.

Plötzlich erklang vom anderen Ende des Krankenflügels ein Schrei, gefolgt von eiligen Fußschritten und einer strengen Stimme. „Remus Lupin, was denkst du, dass du..."

Die Fußschritte stoppten abrupt, und nach einem kurzen, stillen Augenblick war der mit einem lauten Klirren erfüllt, als Madam Pomfrey das Tablett voller Tränkefläschchen aus der Hand glitt.

„Oh Merlin! Das ist ein Wunder! Harry, du bist wach!"

Er verzog das Gesicht, jede Silbe schnitt wie ein Messer durch seinen Schädel. Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen plumpsen, und in Windeseile war die Heilerin an seiner Seite und untersuchte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blicken und Zaubersprüchen. Schließlich stieß sie erleichtert den Atem aus und holte einen Trank vom Nachttisch, zog den Korken heraus und setzte die Phiole an Harrys Lippen.

„Du musst das hier trinken, Harry." Erklärte sie in dem vertrauten, keinen Widerspruch duldenden Ton.

Er kniff zustimmend die Augen zusammen, öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig und schluckte die bittere Flüssigkeit hinunter, als die Krankenschwester die Phiole neigte. Er erkannte der Geschmack sofort, und ließ es zu, dass er zurück in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

„Was hast du ihm gegeben, Poppy?"

„Traumlosen Schlaftrank, vermischt mit einem Aufbauelixier, er muss sich..." waren die letzten Worte, die Harry hörte.

Als er wieder aufwachte, hatte der Schmerz in seinem Kopf merklich nachgelassen, und es war kaum mehr als ein leichtes Pochen zu verspüren. Er fühlte sich auch wieder stärker, erholt, das Aufbauelixier hatte offensichtlich getan, was es sollte.

Er versuchte, seinen Arm zu heben und nach der Brille zu fassen, aber seine Bewegung blieb nicht unbemerkt, und er hörte Ginnys Stimme. „Harry!" Rief sie freudig. Einen Augenblick später fühlte er weiche, warme Lippen über die seinen Streichen und küsste sie gierig. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder, und voller Scham drehte er den Kopf zur Seite.

„Harry?" Fragte Ginny mit verstörtem Tonfall. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihr sagen sollte, dass er sie nicht verdient hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Gin."

„Harry, sprich mit mir," verlangte sie, ängstlich und – verletzt, wurde ihm klar, und das versetzte ihm einen Stich.

Aber sie war niemand, den man leicht von sich stoßen konnte, also fasste sie nach seinem Kopf und drehte ihn mit Nachdruck zu sich her. Er versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen, aber sie setzte die Brille auf seine Nase, und als er ihr tränenverhangenes Gesicht sah, konnte er nicht mehr wegsehen.

„Harry, ich liebe dich, und..."

Wieder versuchte er sie zu unterbrechen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu und hielt ihm einfach den Mund mit der Hand zu. „Vergiss es, Harry James Potter," fuhr sie ihn an, „du wirst mir zuerst zuhören! Ich liebe dich, wir alle lieben dich, und es gibt nichts auf dieser Welt wofür du dich schämen musst. Also vergiss diese hirntote Idee sofort wieder. Er-Dess – Voldemort hat dich mit einem Fluch belegt, wir vermuten, dass er es über deine Narbe geschafft hat, und Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt es muss wie mehrere Cruciatus-Flüche auf einmal gewesen sein. Sie hat uns gesagt," Ginny schluchzte auf, und Harry wurde blass, als er den Schrecken auf ihrem Gesicht las, „sie sagte uns, wir müssten erwarten, erwa..."

Sie brach mit einem erstickten Schrei über ihm zusammen, ihr Gesicht sank auf seine Brust, und ihr Körper wurde von lauten Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt. Er begann instinktiv ihr über den Rücken zu streichen und überlegte angestrengt, womit er ihren offensichtlichen Schmerz lindern konnte, aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sie sich aber wieder und hob den Kopf. Ihre nassen Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, und sie holte tief Luft. „Sie sagte, dass wir damit rechnen müssten, dass du im selben Stadium wärst wie Nevilles Eltern."

Er brauchte eine volle Minute um zu verstehen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Nach allem was er wusste waren Nevilles Eltern über Stunden mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt worden, bis ihr Bewusstsein schließlich aufgegeben hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihre ferngesteuert wirkenden Körper im Trankt für Zauberschäden in Sankt Mungos gesehen, wie leere Puppen die in ihren Betten lagen oder ziellos umher irrten.

„Gin, ich..."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Harry." Sie hörte sich jetzt wieder ziemlich entschlossen an. „Es muss ein sehr, sehr alter und, wie Professor McGonagall uns erklärt hat, ein unglaublicher starker Fluch gewesen sein. Er wird ihn so schnell nicht wieder benutzen können, und bis er es kann, werden wir einen Gegenzauber gefunden haben. Hermine ist schon in der Bibliothek und arbeitet daran."

Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es war egal welches Problem sie hatten, Hermine würde nach dem richtigen Buch mit der Lösung suchen, und keine Pause machen bis sie es gefunden hatte.

„Warum grinst du jetzt?" Fragte Ginny.

„Was meinst du," fragte er sie mit einem Grinsen das Fred und George würdig gewesen wäre, „ob die Antwort in 'Hogwarts, eine Geschichte' steht?"

„Harry Potter!" Rief sie und hieb ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

Aber schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

„Danke, Gin."

„Was..."

„Nein, Ginny, bitte hör mir zu. Als mich der Fluch getroffen hat, hat es so weh getan, dass ich an nichts anderes denken konnte als an den Schmerz. Schon nach kurzer Zeit ist es so schlimm geworden, dass ich einfach nur noch wollte, dass es aufhört – egal wie. Sogar sterben wäre ein Geschenk gewesen. Ich habe nicht an dich gedacht, oder Ron, oder Hermine. Ich wollte einfach sterben, und ich hätte alles dafür gegeben. In diesem Augenblick hatte er gewonnen!"

Er hatte den Kopf während des Sprechens zu Boden geneigt, und als er den Blick wieder hob, sah er sie stumm weinen, zwei nasse Spuren zogen sich über ihre Wangen.

„Weisst du, Gin, als ich zuerst aufgewacht bin, und mir das klar geworden ist, da war mein einziger Gedanke dass ich dich im Stich gelassen hatte. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm gegenübertreten soll, wenn er mir schon aus der Ferne so weh tun kann. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich bis zum letzten Atemzug gegen ihn kämpfen werde, damit ich dich jeden Tag bei mir haben kann, wenn ich aufwache."

Sie mussten beide gegen ihre Tränen ankämpfen und sahen sich schweigend an. Ginny sah Ernsthaftigkeit und Mitgefühl in seinen Augen und einen etwas verlorenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, und sie fühlte sich an den kleinen Jungen erinnert, den sie damals auf der Plattform 9 ¾ kennen gelernt hatte, und in den sie sich sofort verliebt hatte.

Sie stand auf und zog ihren Umhang aus, den sie ordentlich am Fuß des Bettes faltete. Er sah sie mit fragenden Augen an, aber sie bedeutete ihm mit einem Finger auf den Lippen, still zu sein. Langsam hob sie die Bettdecke hoch und schlüpfte darunter, auf der Seite liegend, so dass ihm ihr Rücken zugewandt war.

„Halt mich fest," flüsterte sie, und er drehte sich auf die Seite und legte seine Arme um sie, zog sie so fest an sich, dass es ihr beinah weh tat, aber gleichzeitig fühlte es sich unglaublich gut an.

„Ich liebe dich!" Flüsterte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch," schnurrte sie zurück, „und ich will auch neben dir aufwachen, jeden einzelnen Tag meines Lebens."

Sie fühlten beide, wie sie eine beruhigende Wärme umschloss, und glitten in einen glücklichen Traum. Sie bemerkten auch nicht, wie ein weiches, kaum hörbares, knisterndes Geräusch sich um sie legte wie von kleinen elektrischen Blitzen, und sie sahen auch den goldenen Lichtschein nicht, der minutenlang über ihren schlafenden Körpern tanzte.

Beim nächsten Aufwachen konnte er eine Anzahl von gedämpften Stimmen um ihn herum hören und schloss daraus, das seine Freunde alle da waren. Er bemerkte, dass Ginny noch immer fest in seinen Armen lag, und ein Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig löste er einen Arm und angelte seine Brille vom Nachttisch. Er ließ seinen jetzt klarem Blick in die Runde schweifen. Ron saß auf einem Stuhl am Fußende des Bettes, mit Hermine auf seinem Schoß, und die beiden flüsterten irgendetwas, was er nicht verstehen konnte. Remus und die Zwillinge waren auf der anderen Seite des Bettes in einen riesigen, antiken Wälzer zwischen sich aufgeschlagen, wobei Remus irgendetwas daraus erklärte, und die Zwillinge enthusiastisch nickten. Am Fußende hatten Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall eine leise, aber kein bisschen bewegte, Unterhaltung, wobei Poppy Pomfrey wie wild in der Luft herum gestikulierte und die Schulleiterin von Zeit zu Zeit mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck nickte.

„Morgen," krächzte Harry, „oder wie spät es auch immer ist. Wie lange bin ich weg gewesen?"

Alle Anwesenden stellten ihre Gespräche im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein. Hermine sprang aus ihrer sitzenden Position auf, warf sich auf Harry und umarmte ihn fest. „Harry, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!" Rief sie. Das weckte auch Ginny auf, die aufgescheucht im Raum herum blickte, bis ihr klar wurde, wo sie war. Die anderen eilten ebenfalls an Harrys Seite, und es dauerte seine Zeit, bis sie ihm alle auf die Schultern geklopft, die Hand gedrückt und ihre Freude über seine Genesung ausgedrückt hatten, so dass er wieder ein wenig Platz hatte.

Er fand ein Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch und nahm gierig ein paar Schlucke, die beruhigende Kühle in seinem rauen Hals genießend.

„In Ordnung, jetzt sagt schon, wie lang?" Fragte er noch mal.

„Du bist fast zwei Tage bewusstlos gewesen." Erklärte Ron. „Es ist Freitag Morgen."

Harry stöhnte. Das bedeutete, dass heute das Treffen mit Snape war, und er hatte sich nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet. Widerwillig setzte er sich auf und schwang die Füße über den Bettrand.

„Was denkst du, was du da tust, Harry Potter!" Verlangte Madam Pomfrey zu wissen.

„Aufstehen," antwortete er, „ich habe noch einen Haufen zu tun bis heute Abend."

„Das denke ich nicht!" Erklärte sie mit grimmiger Miene. „Du heute schön brav im Bett bleiben, und mit den ganzen Folgen des Fluches wirst du Glück haben, wenn du am Sonntag wieder auf den Beinen stehst."

Harry überlegte kurz. Welche Folgen meinte sie? Sein rauer Hals war etwas, was er gewohnt war, wenn er länger bewusstlos gewesen war, aber abgesehen davon fühlte er nichts ungewöhnliches.

„Könnten sie mich schnell durchchecken, bevor wir darüber reden?" Fragte er.

Die Heilerin seufzte, tat aber wie verlangt und ließ ihren Zauberstab in den vertrauten Mustern über seinen Körper schweben. Er konnte sehen, dass sie von der Antworten der Zaubersprüche überrascht war, und als sie durch war, bestätigte sie das, indem sie die Routine noch ein zweites Mal durchführte.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben," erklärte sie schließlich mit großen Augen, „es gibt nicht mehr das geringste Anzeichen für den Fluch. Es sollte noch immer einiges an Schaden an den Nervenenden und Rezeptoren da sein, so wie auch eine verstärkte Hirnaktivität!"

„Heißt das, dass ich komplett geheilt bin?"

Madam Pomfrey hielt für einige Sekunden inne, und widersprüchliche Gefühle waren in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Es sieht so aus. Wie auch immer, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du noch eine Weile hier bleibst, nur um sicher zu gehen."

Er warf seinen Freunden einen tiefsinnigen Blick zu, der sie bat, ihm den Rücken zu stärken. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann es mir beim besten Willen nicht erlauben, jetzt rumzuliegen. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr anstrengen werde."

Die Heilerin wandte sich Hilfe suchend zu Professor McGonagall um. Sie war Harrys Dickschädel gewohnt, wenn es darum ging, wie lange er noch im Krankenflügel bleiben musste, aber gewöhnlich hatte sie sich auf Dumbledore verlassen können, der ihn immer überzeugen konnte, ein Bisschen länger hier zu bleiben.

Aber die Schulleiterin zuckte nur mit den Achseln und sah selbst hin- und her gerissen aus. „Ich verstehe deine Gründe schon, Poppy," sagte sie ihr, „aber da ich weiß, was Harry und seine Freunde in der nächsten Zeit zu erledigen haben, sollten wir sie diese Entscheidung selbst treffen lassen."

Schließlich gab Madam Pomfrey mit einem Schnauben nach. „Wenn ihr alle entschlossen seid, meine Autorität in Frage zu stellen, gut. Du kannst natürlich jederzeit den Krankenflügel verlassen, Harry, aber das ist auf deine eigene Verantwortung. Beschwer dich nachher nicht bei mir, wenn du an irgendwelchen Spätfolgen leidest."

„Danke, Madam Pomfrey," antwortete Harry höflich, „ich verstehe gut, warum sie mich noch hier behalten möchten. Ich kann es mir aber wirklich nicht leisten, aber wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist, dann werden sie es verstehen. Das verspreche ich."

Die Heilerin sah ihn verwundert an. „Oh Harry," sagte sie, die Stimme jetzt wieder weicher, „du hörst schon an wie Albus. Ich werde dir noch einen Stärkungstrank geben, nur für den Fall, dann kannst du losziehen." Sie war auch schon in Richtung ihres Büros verschwunden, um den Trank zu holen, während ihn die anderen, die den Austausch still beobachtet hatten, alle mit nachdenklichen Gesichtern ansahen.

„Was soll das, dass mich neuerdings jeder mit Dumbledore vergleicht?" Wollte Harry wissen, und die Frage zauberte ein ungewohnt breites Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Professor McGonagall.

„Das ist wohl etwas, an das du dich besser gewöhnst," antwortete sie ihm mit belustigtem Tonfall, „und jeder der hier Anwesenden wird mir recht geben, dass du tatsächlich viele seiner Eigenarten angenommen hast. Nicht zum schlechteren, das kann ich dir versichern."

„Habe ich das wirklich?" Fragte er, nachdenklich, was er von seinem Mentor alles übernommen hatte.

„Weißt du, Kumpel," bestätigte Ron mit einem Grinsen, „sie hat da wirklich Recht. Du hast sogar dieses Glitzern in den Augen, wenn du etwas ausheckst."

„Habe ich?" Fragte er Ginny, die seine Hand unter der Bettdecke festhielt.

Ginny drückte sie kurz und nickte. „Und ich liebe es sooo sehr!" Sagte sie neckisch und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Jetzt grinste er auch. „Dann, denke ich, werde ich mich nicht darüber beschweren. Wenn es meine feurige Hexe glücklich macht..."

„Nicht, dass du irgendwas anderes als dich selbst brauchst, mein weißer Ritter!" Flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, gerade noch laut genug, dass alle anderen es auch hörten.

Sie mussten sich beide auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut herauszulachen, als Ron sich so laut räusperte wie er konnte. „Ihr wisst, ich finde es ja in Ordnung, dass ihr zusammen seid, aber es gibt Sachen die solltet ihr wirklich für euch behalten."

„Nun, kleiner Bruder," mischte sich einer der Zwillinge ein.

„vielleicht könntest du dir da selbst eine Scheibe für dich abschneiden." Fuhr der andere fort.

„Ich denke, deine Freundin hätte kein Problem damit,"

„wenn du ab und zu ein wenig romantischer wärst."

In diesem Augenblick kam Madam Pomfrey mit der Phiole mit dem Stärkungstrank zurück, den Harry schnell schluckte, bevor er den Trakt verlassen durfte. Professor McGonagall entschuldigte sich, dass sie noch einen Haufen Papierkram zu erledigen hätte, und Remus musste sich um eine Angelegenheit für den Orden kümmern. Also gingen die vier zusammen mit Fred und George zum Gryffindor-Turm. Ginny und Hermine erzählten ihm währenddessen, was alles geschehen war, während er bewusstlos gewesen war.

Es jagte ihm immer noch eine Heidenangst ein, wenn er daran dachte, wie knapp es gewesen war. Hermine hatte fast die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht und nach antiken Flüchen gesucht, die solche Auswirkungen haben konnten, und hatte ihre Auswahl bereits auf drei Kandidaten eingegrenzt, alle drei tiefschwarze Magie. In den Büchern in der eingeschränkten Abteilung war allerdings nur wenig mehr als die Symptome der Flüche erwähnt, so dass sie nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein konnte, welcher von ihnen es war. Allerdings benötigten alle drei spezielle Planetenkonstellationen, deshalb war sie zuversichtlich dass Harry eine Zeit lang in Sicherheit war.

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen riefen sie schnell Dobby herbei und bestellen Frühstück, denn die Zwillinge hatten sich schon beschwert, dass sie keine Wort verstanden, wenn Rons Magen so laut knurrte. Der kleine Elf war ausser sich vor Freude, dass es Harry wieder gut ging, und wie immer mussten sie ihn mit vereinten Kräften beruhigen. Harry war verlegener denn je, als ihn der kleine Elf so anhimmelte, und er hörte deshalb auch nicht wie Ginny in Hermines Ohr flüsterte: „die beiden sind einfach zu süß!"

„Du willst die Sache mit Snape also heute wirklich durchziehen?" Fragte Ron, während er wie verhungert Rührei in sich hinein schob, und erntete ein genervtes Seufzen von Hermine.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir den Plan ändern sollten. Wir müssen wissen, ob er wirklich auf unserer Seite ist, und wenn er es ist, dann muss er auch wissen dass wir nicht faul auf der Haut liegen."

„Du hältst es für möglich?" Fragte Ginny.

Harry seufzte. Ja, er hatte zwar keine Ahnung warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ließ ihn sein Vertrauen in Dumbledore diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen. „Ja, keinen Schimmer warum, aber bei allem was ich bis jetzt erlebt habe sind schon seltsamere Dinge geschehen."

„Du solltest trotzdem vorsichtig sein!" Riet ihm Fred.

„Schließlich hat er dir die letzten sechs Jahre das Leben zur Hölle gemacht." Bestärkte ihn George.

„Nun, da gibt es eine Sache, die mir ein wenig Kopfweh bereitet," erzählte Harry, „ich will sicher sein, dass er keine Legillimentik anwenden kann."

Ginny sah in besorgt an. „Ich dachte, der einzige Weg, das zu verhindern, ist Okklumentik?"

Harry nickte leicht. „Das ist, was ich gelernt habe, aber ein Protego wirkt auch – nur, dass ich natürlich nicht die ganze Zeit mit einem Schildzauber rumlaufen kann. Also muss es auch noch was anderes geben."

Er sah Hermine an, deren Gesicht vor Konzentration ganz verknautscht aussah. „Hast du eine Idee, Hermine?"

Statt einer Antwort schnaubte sie wütend und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Ich weiß, dass ich mal etwas darüber gelesen habe, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr erinnern!"

„Was für ein Spruch ist denn Legillimentik?" Wollte George wissen.

Hermine erläuterte für alle, dass Legillimentik kein normaler Zauber war, sondern irgendwo zwischen roher Magie und einem dunklen Fluch einzuordnen war, mit den meisten Regeln, die auch für Flüche galten.

„Das ist schade," sagte Fred, „das heißt, dass ein einfaches dauerhaftes Schild nicht funktioniert,"

„denn die wirken nur auf Sprüche und Verwandlungszauber." erläuterte sein Bruder.

Hermine nickte. „Normalerweise würde man ein festes Objekt benutzen, um einen Fluch zu blockieren, aber das funktioniert nicht, wenn wir ihm das Veritaserum einflößen und mit ihm reden wollen."

Plötzlich hellte sich Rons Gesicht auf. „Was ist mit einem Schutzzauber? Können wir nicht einfach so einen, wie ihn Hogwarts hat, auf Harry legen?"

Aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, man kann einen Schutzzauber nicht auf einer Person festmachen. Man braucht einen Anker auf einer festen Oberfläche dafür. Das..." Plötzlich erstarrte sie, ihre Augen wurden groß, und nachdem sie ein paar mal zwischen Ron und Harry hin- und hergesehen hatte, sprang sie jauchzend auf und küsste ihren Freund, wobei sie ihn beinah mitsamt seinem Sessel umgestoßen hätte.

„Du bist ein Genie, Ron!" Rief sie und sprang auf und ab wie Dobby wenn er aufgeregt war.

„Natürlich, warum habe ich nicht selbst dran gedacht? Wir können einen einfachen Basis-Schutzzauber auf deine Brille legen, Harry, und nachdem Legillimentik ein ganz schwacher Fluch ist, müsste das auch ohne sichtbare Runen klappen!"

Ron wir bis zu den Ohrenspitzen errötet und glich jetzt einer riesigen Tomate, nachdem ihn Hermine so gelobt hatte. Ginny und die Zwillinge kicherten deshalb, aber aller Fokus war schnell wieder auf Hermine gerichtet, die ihnen das Konzept erläuterte.

„Seht ihr, der einzige Weg, um Flüche auf magische Art zuverlässig zu blockieren, und das gilt vor allem für die Gedanken kontrollierenden wie den Imperius oder Legillimentik, sind Schutzzauber. Für die kraftvollen braucht man einen genau so kraftvollen Schutzzauber, der im Gegenzug eine genau so große Oberfläche als Anker benötigt, wie ein Haus oder eine Burg. Aber Legillimentik ist um ein vielfaches schwächer, so dass man noch nicht mal den Schutzzauber selbst braucht, sondern nur die Grundlage dafür. Zumindest sagt mein Arithmantik-Buch das. Gib mir deine Brille, Harry!"

Er nahm die Brille ab und reichte sie Hermine, die sie aufgeregt in die Hand nahm. Mit Falten auf der Stirn vor Anspannung murmelte sie einen endlos langen Zauberspruch und malte mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes komplizierte Runenmuster auf die Linsen. Die Brille glühte für einen kurzen Augenblick blau auf, bevor sie wieder aussah wie eh und je.

Sie reichte sie Harry zurück, und er war froh, dass er die trübe Sicht wieder los war.

„Und wie probieren wir aus, ob das auch funktioniert?" Wollte Ron wissen.

Alle blickten in die Runde, um zu sehen, ob einer der anderen eine Idee hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das können," gab Hermine schließlich zu, „der einzige, der ein wenig Ahnung von Legillimentik hat, bist du, Harry."

„Und wo ist das Problem?" Fragte Ginny und schnappte sich die Brille von Harrys Nase, um sie selbst aufzusetzen. „Aua! Ich glaube, ich werde Seekrank!" Neckte sie ihn.

Als Harry sich nicht bewegte, versetzte sie ihm einen spielerischen Tritt gegen das Schienbein. „Komm schon, probier es aus!"

Harry wurde ein wenig bleich, als die Erinnerungen an die fürchterlichen Einbruchsversuche in seinen eigenen Geist hoch kamen. Er fummelte nach seinem Zauberstab. „Bist du sicher? Ich meine, bist du wirklich sicher? Ich glaube nicht, dass das angenehm wird."

Seine Freundin starrte ihn mit ihrer gewohnten Entschlossenheit an. „Glaub mir, ich weiß, um was es hier geht, und ich habe nichts vor dir zu verbergen."

Harry entspannte sich ein wenig, bewusst, dass das der einzige Weg war, um zu prüfen, ob der Schutzzauber einem Legillimentik-Angriff stand hielt. Hermine stieß Ron rechtzeitig mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen und verhinderte, dass er in die Rolle des übermäßig besorgten älteren Bruders verfiel.

„Gut," sagte Harry, „auf drei. Eins. Zwei. Drei." Er sprach den Zauberspruch, seine Augen fest auf die ihren gerichtet, und innerlich gegen den Ansturm der Erinnerungen gewappnet, den er erlebt hatte, als er das eine Mal in Snapes Geist gelandet war. Nichts geschah.

Ginny stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus. „Seht ihr, es funktioniert!"

Harry war sich dessen nicht all zu sicher. „Was ist, wenn ich es falsch gemacht habe?"

Ginny wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Dann gibt es nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden." Sie nahm die Brille ab, faltete die Bügel zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Versuch es noch mal."

Dieses mal hämmerte Harrys Herz wie wild in seiner Brust, und sein Arm zitterte leicht. Er schloß seine Finger fester um das Holz, wohl wissend, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich in einer stummen Frage, die sofort mit einem entschlossenen Nicken von Ginny beantwortet wurde. Dieses mal zählte er erst gar nicht bis drei, es würde nichts daran ändern. „_Legillimens_!" Sprach er deutlich, und fühlte sich, würde er mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch einen bunten Tunnel rasen.

Er wusste sofort dass der Zauber funktioniert hatte und versuchte, den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, aber da war eine Erinnerung die zwischen allen anderen hervorragte, und sie zog ihn an wie das Licht eine Motte, paralysierte seine Bewegungen. Das Bild eines spärlich beleuchteten Raumes tauchte vor seinen Augen auf, und als die Bewegung stoppte, konnte er brennende Kerzen um sich herum auf dem Boden sehen. Um Ginny herum, erinnerte er sich. Sie hatte ihre linke Hand ausgestreckt, so dass die Handfläche nach oben zeigte, und ein dünner roter Schnitt verlief sichtbar diagonal darüber. Ihre andere Hand bewegte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes in einem seltsamen Muster darüber, und sie begann, etwas zu rezitieren:

"_Meine Kräfte schenke ich Dir_

_und mein Leben bind ich an Deines hier._

_Liebe stärke diesen Schwur_

_stärker als selbst die Natur._

_Ich gebe willig, und verlange nimmer,_

_dieser Schwur sei fest für immer_"

Er hatte eine gute Vorstellung davon, um was es hier ging, und zog sich mit aller Kraft in seinen eigenen Geist zurück. Zuerst stand er schwer atmend, wie auf seinen Platz festgenagelt, bis die Disorientierung so weit nachgelassen hatte, dass er einen klaren Gedanken formulieren konnte. Seine Augen trafen die seiner Freunden, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Angst ansah, das Gesicht weiß wie Kalk,

„Du hast es gesehen?" Es war mehr Feststellung als Frage, und ihre Stimme war heiser und zittrig. Als er nickte, drehte sie sich von ihm weg, aber mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er hinter ihr und wirbelte sie herum, und seine Wut über die Dummheit ihrer Handlung verpuffte als er den leidenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah.

„Ginny," begann er, doch er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, und zog sie zu sich her. Er konnte ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen hören und fühlte eine Träne über seinen Nacken laufen.

„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen," flüsterte er zärtlich, „das ist mein Kampf."

Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, und stieß ihn leicht an. „Es ist niemals nur dein Kampf gewesen, Dummkopf. Und ich hätte es nicht nicht tun können." Bevor er antworten konnte, küsste sie ihn schon leidenschaftlich, und er fühlte mehr Liebe für sie als je zuvor.

Sie wurden durch ein entrüstetes Husten von Ron unterbrochen. „Würde uns einer von euch beiden bitte erklären, was das zu bedeuten hatte?" Fragte er lauter als nötig.

„Nein." Antworteten sie beide unisono, und begannen zu lachen.

„Aber es hat funktioniert." Stellte Hermine erleichtert fest, und beide bestätigten es.

Der Nachmittag war angefüllt damit, in letzter Sekunde noch Änderung am Plan vorzunehmen und wieder zu verwerfen, nachdem Harry für zwei Tage ausser Gefecht gewesen war, aber nach vielen Flohgesprächen zwischen ihnen und den Zwillingen schien alles und jeder so bereit wie möglich zu sein.

Keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich Lust auf Abendessen, und sogar Ron gab sich mit einer Hand voll Schokofrösche zufrieden. Mit mulmigem Gefühl flohten die vier um halb neun in den Laden der Zwillinge. Sie gingen alles noch einmal mit den beiden durch, und ohne dass sie merkten, wie die Zeit verging, war es plötzlich kurz vor neun.

„Und du willst wirklich selbst auch Veritaserum trinken?" Fragte Hermine Harry zum hundertsten mal.

„Ich weiß, dass es eine verrückte Idee ist," stimmte Harry ihr zu, „aber ich weiß genau, der einzige Weg, dass er etwas von uns trinkt ist, wenn ich das selbe wie er trinke. Haltet mir einfach den Rücken frei."

Hermine nickte, nicht völlig zufrieden, und sie nahmen alle an einem Ende des Tisches Platz, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, während die Zwillinge wieder in den Ladenraum gingen, um die Augen nach unerwünschten Besuchern offen zu halten. Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Tür öffnete sich, um eine komplett in Schwarz gekleidete Person einzulassen, die mit gezücktem Zauberstab den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ und sich dann in den einzigen freien Stuhl setzte.

Obwohl sie das Gesicht der Person nicht sehen konnten, spürten sie doch ihre Überraschung, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und einfach verschwand, was ein breites Grinsen auf Rons Gesicht zauberte.

Die Person schob die Kapuze zurück, und das all zu vertraute Grinsen ihres ehemaligen Lehrers wurde sichtbar. „Was willst du, Potter? Wenn du nur eine weitere erbärmliche Salve an Zaubersprüchen los werden willst, dann tu das einfach und spar uns das kindische Geschwafel."

Harry musste sich selbst zurückhalten. Es war immer wieder verblüffend, wie schnell Snape ihn auf hundertachzig bringen konnte, aber er konnte es sich diesmal nicht leisten, darauf anzuspringen.

„Wir sind hier, um ein paar Erklärungen von ihnen zu hören," erwiderte Harry mit, wie er hoffte, kalt klingender Stimme, „und die sollten besser gut sein."

„Ich habe euch nichts zu erklären." Stellte Snape fest und lehnte sich bequem im Stuhl zurück, als könne ihn nichts auf der Welt erschüttern.

„Oh, ich denke aber, dass es da einiges gibt." Harry hatte schon erwartet, dass Snape den Geheimnisvollen spielen würde, aber zusammen hatten sie einen Plan ausgearbeitet. „Sehen sie, 'Professor'," er betonte den Titel, „es läuft alles auf das Ende zu, und wir können uns keine Unsicherheiten leisten. Entweder sind sie für uns, oder gegen uns. So einfach ist das. Und wenn sie uns nicht glaubhaft machen können, dass sie auf unserer Seite sind, dann ist es aus mit ihnen. Entweder durch Voldemorts Hand, oder durch die des Ministeriums, sobald er besiegt ist."

An den zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte er ablesen, dass der Tränkemeister nicht glücklich damit war, wie die Diskussion lief. „Du willst mir also Schutz durch das Ministerium anbieten? Das ist lachhaft, was sollte der schon Wert sein?"

„Aber nein," lehnte Harry mit zufriedenem Lächeln ab, „sie haben das ganz falsch verstanden. Wir handeln nicht mit ihnen, wir versuchen nur festzustellen, wo sie hin gehören."

Snape sah erzürnt aus darüber, dass seine Sticheleien nicht so wirkten, wie er es gewohnt war. Harry fühlte, dass er etwas im Schilde führte, aber bevor er reagieren konnte hatte der ehemalige Tränkelehrer die Spitze seines Zauberstabs über die Tischkante gehoben und flüsterte '_Legillimens_'.

Harry hatte nicht erwartet, was jetzt geschah, genauso wenig wie alle anderen. Anstatt einfach nicht zu funktionieren, wurde der Fluch auf Snape zurück reflektiert, und Harry fühlte sich mit unglaublicher Kraft in den Geist des älteren Zauberers hineingezogen.

Bilder und Klänge rasten an ihm vorbei, aber plötzlich blieb alles stehen und er konnte das vertraute Innere von Dumbledores Büro in Hogwarts erkennen. Ein deutlich jüngerer Schulleiter saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Augen traurig und mit dunklen Ringen gezeichnet. Sein Blick war auf Harry – Snape – gerichtet, und für beinah eine Minute sprach keiner von beiden eine Silbe.

Dann, plötzlich, rannte eine Träne über Dumbledores Gesicht, etwas das Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und er sprach mit einer Stimme, die dunkler klang als je zuvor. „Severus, du weißt, wir können die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen oder Dinge ungeschehen machen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, und wir können nur versuchen, von jetzt an die besten Entscheidungen zu treffen."

„Das ist nicht genug!" Protestierte die heisere und verzweifelte Stimme von Snape. „Wie kann ich je damit leben, was ich getan habe? Wie konnte ich so tief sinken, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass sie Lilly weh getan haben?"

Der Snape in der Erinnerung wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt, während Dumbledore ihn weiter aus traurigen Augen ansah. Schließlich bekam sich der jüngere Zauberer wieder in den Griff. „Was ist mit dem Vitapiacule Zauber?" Fragte er mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte ihn selbst in Betracht gezogen, aber leider kann er nicht zusammen mit dem Dunklen Mal angewandt werden. Das sind zwei zu artverwandte Zauber, wenn auch an entgegengesetzten Enden des Spektrums. Einen Körper zu zwingen, beide gleichzeitig zu ertragen, kann Schmerzen verursachen die beinah so schlimm sind wie ein Cruciatus Fluch. Es tut mir leid, mein Junge."

Dumbledore bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen, offensichtlich tief erschüttert von der Situation. Es musste die Nacht gewesen sein, als seine Eltern getötet wurden, oder kurz danach.

Plötzlich hörte er Snape einen unbekannten Zauber murmeln. „ _Vita Piaculere Harry Potter" _Ein schmerzhaftes Brennen schien sich in Harry auszubreiten, und er konnte sehen, wie Dumbledore mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck aufsprang, bevor er mit einem Schlag aus Snapes Geist gestoßen wurde.

Beide atmeten heftig und sahen verschwitzt aus, aber der mit Grauen erfüllte Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht war um einiges intensiver als Harrys geschockter Blick. „Wie hast du..." krächzte der Tränkemeister, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist egal. Nächste Woche, selbe Zeit, selber Ort?"

Der Zauberer nickte, noch immer sichtlich erschüttert, und stand auf. Er drehte sich um, wedelte mit dem Zauberstab in die Richtung, in der die Tür gewesen war, und murmelte '_Finite Incantatem_'. Bevor die anderen drei protestieren konnten, war er verschwunden.

Kaum dass Snape durch die Tür war, sprang Ron auch schon aus seinem Stuhl hoch. „Was war das, Harry? Was ist passiert? Einen Augenblick stichelt ihr gegeneinander, plötzlich seid ihr beide steif wie ein Brett und fangt zu schwitzen an, und im nächsten Augenblick haut er ab?"

Harry versuchte, die Tirade seines Freundes auszublenden und drehte sich zu Hermine, die noch immer versuchte, zu analysieren, was soeben geschehen war, uns sich dabei auf die Unterlippe biss.

„Kennst du einen Zauber der 'Vita Piaculare' heißt?" Fragte er sie.

Die Hexe mit den buschigen Haaren nickte. „Natürlich kenne ich ihn. Das ist ein Schuldzauber, wie eine Lebensschuld kombiniert mit einem Zaubererschwur, aber anders als eine Lebensschuld endet er nicht mit einem bestimmten Ereignis. Aber..."

Ihre Augen wurden weit, und Harry konnte beinah sehen, wie die Puzzleteile in ihrem Kopf an ihren Platz fielen. „Er hat nicht wirklich -" begann sie, „aber hat das Dunkle Mal -" sein Nicken bestätigte ihre Schlussfolgerung, „oh mein Gott!"

Beide fielen zurück in ihre Stühle, und er schloss die Augen. Als war Snape tatsächlich auf ihrer Seite – aber zu welchem Preis. Er seufzte.


End file.
